Rebirth
by Angelic Aramina
Summary: Death can only last for so long. Yet when you are reborn it takes what seems like forever for your memorys to return. With her daily life and her struggles through her dreams can she realize what the meaning of those dreams are trying to tell her.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter just my own ideas and characters. Please read and review, update once I get at least two reviews; thanks for understanding.**

**Chapter One**

Weeks earlier Lucius Malfoy had spotted this strange muggle woman with an odd teardrop emerald tiara upon her brow. He had followed her intrigued why such a woman would own such a beautiful thing. As he followed her he had noticed that other muggles took no notice of her. Keeping to the shadows he soon discovered that she was more then just a muggle in fact she wasn't one to begin with.

As she walked through the back alleys of London she ran a hand along the wall of a short dirty fence that had seen better days. As he watched the fence changed slightly growing darker in color and where there had been gaps was whole once more. Staying quite he continued to follow her, until she stopped for a moment. Pressing his lithe body to a wall he was bewildered when she reached down and touched a dirty old man upon the arm. The man had looked up but saw nothing before him. What Lucius saw was a warm light wrap around the man, with that light the man was healed and for what Lucius believed was the first time in a long time the man got to his feet.

The strange woman moved on then and hurried from the alley, Lucius knew he could not delay his master would want to see this woman for himself. Quickly he followed after her and as she was about to turn the corner his hand wrapped around her waist and they disappeared from London. Keeping a firm grip on the strange woman, he walked her towards his home and pushed her inside. Leading her to a sitting room he pushed her harshly into a chair binding her with a flick of his wand. He stood over her as he waited for his master to arrive after sending his house-elf after him.

Minutes later a man that appeared to look more like a snake came into the room. "I do not appreciate being summoned," he spat out.

"I'm sorry master, but this woman I thought would interest you greatly," Lucius explained as he bowed his head slightly.

Turning the pale man stared at the woman who glared at him in return with fire in her eyes. Walking closer he probed the emerald hanging on the woman's head and was shocked when it sent a small amount of heat at him. The woman refused to say anything and watched the men carefully. Taking the tiara in his hand he tried to remove it from the woman's head and surprisingly was unable to. A smirk came across the woman's face and in retaliation the pale man smacked her for it.

"Where did you find her Lucius, what was she doing?"

"I spotted her in London and as she walked through a nearly deserted alley what ever she touched became strong as if a new life was brough into it, Lord Voldemort."

"What did she all touch?"

"She touched a fence that was beyond repair, as well as a muggle who would have been dead by the end of the month."

"You have done well Lucius," Voldemort replied.

_Present..._

Pulling back from her memory she was proud of herself for never saying a word to either of them. She kept her mind blank every time Voldemort probed it and he never learned who she was. She hated being naked around him and his men, the only things left on her was her tiara and the chain which he had bestowed upon her neck. The magic in this house was thick and when she was alone she used her mind to search for any weaknesses. Finally after weeks of being raped and battered she found several of them. A smile glimmer of hope grew within her, and as a response she began saving up her strength. She would escape when the timing was just right.

It was a normal day for her when Lord Voldemort was presented new members of worthy death eaters. Among them stood a young man that was pale with long black hair that hung about his face. He had looked around in excitement until he spotted the naked woman sitting at the foot of his new master. He blushed harshly before he was pushed before Voldemort. " This is Severus Snape, master."

Voldemort's red eyes looked the boy up and down and as he had done with everyone before him he said. "Prove your loyalty boy, remove the crown upon this wench's head."

Voldemort knew that no one had ever been able to remove it but still enjoyed the look on their faces when they tried. Not wanting to disappoint his master he turned towards the woman who just stared off into space. He gently reached out and taking the tiara in hand pulled it off the woman for but a second.

She felt the tiara move from her head but no one but the boy seemed to notice, her eyes locked onto his obsidian ones, her tiara was once more on her head but now he wore a ring upon his hand. She turned her head from him once more surprised that she was now marked as his. Severus stepped back in shock, for a second he had the tiara in his hand and then it was gone. "Fear not my boy," Voldemort began; "no one has ever removed that tiara."

He kept his mouth shut and nodded his head before stepping off to the side of the room. Gently he rubbed the new ring upon his hand and would sneak glances at the woman before his master. As Voldemort stood before his men he spoke, "those who do well shall share in my glory. Those who stand out before others shall share the woman before you. She is after all a rare treat, for those willing to work hard for me."

The men gave a loud cheer as Voldemort pulled the chain making the woman rise to her feet. Her long golden hair fell down to her ankles and her eyes still held a fire to them. Turning the woman in a small circle, he continued "please me my death eaters and those who prove most loyal shall share her bed for a night."

The men grew louder in cheering and she noticed that Severus had not made a noise. She felt much stronger and the distraction of the men was exactly what she was needing. She was tired of being used, tired of being stuck here and for once in such a long time a smirk crossed her pale red lips. "I belong to no man," she retorted loudly.

The room went deathly quite, and her eyes flashed slightly without a word the chain melted around her neck and she stepped away from it. Voldemort reached out to grab her as several stepped forward. A predatory smile crept upon her face. "Only one has a right to me, in which case we will meet again."

Turning on her heel just as Voldemort's fingers just about grasped her she disappeared from the room. He was shocked and extremely pissed off as he felt the magic, unlike any he had felt before hit him. He had not realized how powerful the woman really was and it had cost him. "Find her, and bring her back alive. I want this house better equiped for when she is brought back. Strengthen the enchantments I will not lose her again."

Hundreds of miles away she collapsed on the beach her hair wrapping itself around her naked form. She had escaped but she was far too weak to use any more magic. Dizzlingly she pulled her self along the beach towards the water, she had to get home; her father would know what to do. Slipping into the water she allowed her legs to transform into a tail, she knew then that she was too weak to travel the distance alone. With a soft sigh she cried out to the ocean to send her aid.

Minutes went by and her eyes were dangerously close to closing when she felt her body being lifted up by two smiling mermen. They wrapped their arms supporting around her and with a flick of their tails swam quickly towards her home. They did not waste words they knew that they had to hurry. She smiled slightly before her eyes closed and she passed out. When she was revived she looked up into the worried face of her father. "Your very weak my daughter, I sent news to your uncles of your return."

She pushed herself up on the bed noticing that her tail was gone was more and that she had her legs back. "I know I am not much longer for this life father but I wanted to see you once more" she told him weakly.

"Hush we can solve this problem my dear child."

"Father, the only way to save me in this state is to take much of your power as well as my uncles. I refuse."

"I will gladly give up most of my power to save you."

She looked at him sadly, "I know, which is why I ask you this. Allow me to take the potion of rebirth, so that I may come back to you in time."

"Your memory's of this life will be lost until you are of age."

"I know."

"Your powers will be locked until you are of age."

"i know and you must know that I have found my intended."

"You would willingly give him up?"

With a soft sigh, "Neptune we both know that if I die he would be set free. If I am reborn he will just have to wait until I am of age again."

"Jade, can I not change your mind?"

"I am too weak to take in any of your powers it will certainly kill me, please perform the rebirth spell."

Tears came to his eyes, "I will visit you every time I get a chance."

"I hope so father, and please choose wisely my new mother."

With a nod he carries her to the throne room. Placing her gently down several servants bring forth potions as her two uncles arrive. "She has chosen to be reborn," Neptune said.

"Then let us bestow gifts upon her so that she is stronger when she does return," Zeus answers.

Hades nods in agreement, "I would hate to have to claim her soul."

Each takes a potion in his hand and using his own magic makes it more potent. "Drink this child so that when your powers return they will be as strong as ours," Zeus explains.

Taking the goblet from him she downs the contents with a few swallows. Next Hades steps forward, "Drink this child so that when you return, you will never die again; and should you marry your mate will share your life span."

Once more Jade takes the goblet and downs the contents. Finally Neptune steps forward, "drink this daughter so that you will always be able to communicate with us and those of our kind even at a young age. Upon your eleventh birthday your memory's of this life will return as well."

She looks sadly at her father before downing the goblet. Finally all three of them take the last goblet and dropping a single drop of blood into it each, hold it before them. All three of them talk at once, "drink this child so that your tired body can return to the heavens and be born a new when your father finds a woman worthy of having you as a daughter."

Tears fall from her eyes as she takes the last goblet and downing the contents with one swallow falls back onto the throne as the goblet drops from her hand. Neptune and his brothers watch as tears fall from their eyes as Jade's body glows brightly then disappears leaving behind what looks like a small pearl in her place. Neptune steps forward and gently cradles the pearl in his hands as he makes his way out of his palace. Tonight a woman will be given this pearl which will grow up to become his daughter once more.

_Highend Street number 13 11:57 pm August 25th of 1986_

Aramina awoke and rolling onto her side stared at the clock before her a small smile filled her chubby cheeks as she waited for it to become midnight. As the clock sounded midnight she sat up on her bed with a large smile upon her face. She was now eleven years old, but before she can climb off her bed to wake her mother a warm light surrounded her. As the light faded away Aramina felt different, slipping from her bed her clothing felt much too large for her. As she walked towards her bedroom door it was swung open by her mother, who let out a surprised gasp.

A few minutes later her mother had her standing in the bathroom in front of the mirror. Aramina looked at her reflection in complete surprise; her body where it had been chubby was now much smaller, her brown short hair, was now blond that fail to her waist and her eyes were now a deeper shade of emerald. Her mother let out a soft sigh as she finished placing a belt around Aramina's waist. "Well my love, we need to get you some new clothes in the morning. Happy birthday though dear."

Turning she smiled brightly at her mother who lead her then towards her room. "I think you'll just finish the night with me in here though."

Climbing into her mothers bed she pulled the blanket over her head. As her tired eyes closed dreams of a past life crept into her mind. The next morning Aramina woke up to her mother entering the bedroom, did you want to stay home today instead of getting up to celebrate," she teased.

Climbing to her feet she followed her mother downstairs to the kitchen As she was eating a bowl of cereal a light tapping came from the window. Turning her head she spotted a large brown owl who tilted it's head at her before tapping once more on the window. Sliding off her chair, she pushed it against the counter then climbed onto it once more. Carefully she open the window and the owl jumped inside then sat on the counter. As her mother came into the room she spotted the owl who closed it's eyes as Aramina gently rubbed it's head. "Momma this owl brought us a letter."

The woman taking the envelope in her hand opened it slowly.

_Dear Rin Smith,_

_Please expect myself and my friend to arrive at within half an hour. I'll explain things upon my arrival._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Looking at the clock Rin was not sure what to think. As Aramina turned to look at her mother the owl hopped back out the window and flew off into the day. Sitting down in her chair Aramina asked, "momma was it anything good?"

"I'm not sure dear," she began just as a loud knock came from the front door.

Slowly Rin walked into the front room with Aramina hot on her heels. Taking the door handle she opened it slowly. In the doorway stood a man with a deep blue robe and a long white beard. On his face sat golden spectacles, "may we come in Miss Smith?"

Rin allowed them to enter and Aramina's eyes widened in surprise as a man dressed all in black, with pale white skin and long black hair entered behind him. Her small eyes looked at him as though she recognized him then spotted a ring upon his hand. The dark haired man entered closing the door behind him then turned staring at the little girl before him. "Do you always stare at people child," he sneered.

Aramina crossed her arms and glared at the man with fire in her eyes, "do you always act like a twit when you enter someones house."

"Aramina!," her mother started.

Glaring at the man in black once more she quickly put her head down; "sorry momma."

With a soft chuckle, "you must excuse Professor Snape he is a bit tired from his long journey." Turning toward Rin, "Miss Smith I'm actually here about your daughter."

Rin looked at the man in confusion, "what about my daughter?"

Allow me to explain, "My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As headmaster I would like to offer your daughter a chance to attend our school to learn about the magic she possesses."

"Magic, you must be mistaken sir, I'm a single mother and I have no magic."

He gestured to the couch, "may we sit and I can explain things to you a bit better?"

Rin nods her head and as all the adults sit on the couch Aramina sits down on the floor watching them. "We believe that her father was a wizard, and we have already sense the magic coming from her."

"I was never with any man, she was a miracle," Rin said.

Aramina thought hard and as she thought her memory's came back to her. Taking a deep breath she caught the attention of the adults. "I remember who my father is, I can get him if you want."

Rin looked at her daughter in confusion, "Aramina you remember I told you that you have no father sweety."

With a firm shake of her head Aramina got to her feet and went into the kitchen. The adults thinking that was the end of it went back to talking quietly. In the kitchen Aramina filled a pitcher with water and taking a silver mixing bowl brought it into the dining room. Going back to the kitchen she pulled out her crayons and a piece of paper. On the paper she drew what looked like a large blue pitch fork. Taking a roll of tape and the salt from the counter she went back into the diningroom. With picture and tape in hand she taped the picture to the basement door and went back to the livingroom. Placing her hands on her hips she looks at the adults still talking, "momma can you and the others come here for a minute?"

The adults looked up and with a small sigh her mother got to her feet. What is it dear. Takin her mother by the hand she leads her to the diningroom with the men hot on her heels. "Pointing to the table she says with a calm voice, "please stand behind me over here so that there will be plenty of room."

As Rin was about to say something, Dumbledore stopped her, "let's see what she wants to show us."

With a sigh and a nod they watch as Aramina stood in front of the silver mixing bowl. Placing a finger in the water she said, "too cold you need to be warmer."

As if by magic a small stream of steam rose up from the pitcher, with a soft smile she poured the warm water into the silver bowl. Taking the salt into her hand she pours a small amount into her open hand. Holding the salt above the mixing bowl she says softly into it, "my memories have come back and now is the time for your promised visit father."

Letting the salt slide from her hand she makes an identical pitchfork in the water. As the rest of the salt falls from her hands the water glows brightly before a soft knock comes from the basement door. With smile on her face she runs around the table and opens it. A man with wild red hair and a trim red beard steps into the room. Aramina flings her arms around the man hugging him tightly as her mother lets out a surprised gasp.

"I've missed you my little Jade," the man says.

Aramina looks into his eyes, "I am no longer Jade my name now is Aramina, Neptune."

Just then Rin moves around the table, "I remember you, your the one who said I would have a child."

"Indeed I gave you my daughter to raise as your own. SHe of course is still your daughter as well as mine though."

Just then Neptune spotted the two men at the table he eyed them both then he spotted the ring on the dark haired man. He raised an eyebrow at him, but said not a word. "I see that we have wizards in your house my dear."

"They come to offer me a chance to go to school, to learn about magic."

Turning towards the men he says calmly, "you will allow a goddess entry to your school?"

Dumbledore with a smile on his face says, "but is she not only half a goddess?"

"To me she is perfect, but yes only half until she is of age."

"Then will you allow her to attend Hogwarts," Dumbledore asked.

"That decision sir is up to her mother, I however have no problem with it as long as you think you can handle the power that flows through her body. Be warned though her power is equal to that of a full god."

Turning towards Rin she answers, "I will allow it if that is what Aramina wants."

"I would like to attend momma."

"Within a few days I will have Professor Snape come back to take your daughter shopping for her school supplies. Will that be a problem?"

"Not at all, as my daughter she will have the money she needs for anything she needs," Neptune spoke.

"Very well then, we shall show ourselves out. Happy birthday Miss Aramina;" Dumbledore said softly.

After the two wizards left Rin stared at Neptune in silence. Finally Aramina spoke up, "momma can my father come with us to get me new clothes?"

A smile crossed her face as she nodded. They left the house and as they went shopping Rin and Neptune talked about Aramina and what her life was like before she came to Rin and after. That evening when they got back to Rin's house Aramina was very happy. Her memory's had been given back to her, she got to spend the day with both her parents and she would be allowed to attend a new school.

Slowly several days passed and even though her father visited her quite often she was not sure what to think about going shopping with Professor Snape. He finally arrived one cool day with a letter in his hand. "Dumbledore sends his regards, and we must be on our way. I will take you to Diagon Alley to do your shopping."

He held his hand out to her and as she took it she quickly let go as they both got shocked. He frowned at her then once more grabbed her hand. "Whatever you do, do not let go" he ordered.

He turned on his heel as soon as the cost was clear and they disappeared from her street. She kept her eyes tightly shut and felt herself being pulled, finally she opened her eyes and barely caught the sign Leaky Cauldron , before he pulled her inside. He moved quickly to the back door and tapping several bricks pulled her into a street busy with people. "This si Diagon Alley.

He looked around and spotted a large man with brown bushy hair. He pulled her behind him walking straight to the man. "Hagrid, her is the girl you are to take shopping, I have other affairs to deal with. Dumbledore says she has an account at Gringotts in her name make sure you get everything on her list. Do not forget anything is that understood?"

"Yeah, Snape I got it take the lass to get her things anything else?"

"Send an owl to me as soon as you are done, so I can return her home."

"Of course Professor," Hagrid answered.

Letting go of the girls hand Professor Snape hurried off to whatever he had to do so urgently. Aramina turned to see Hagrid smiling at her softly, "hello Miss, name's Hagrid. Who might you be?"

"Hello Hagrid, she smiled warmly to him, "I'm Aramina Smith."

"Well shall we head to Gringotts to make a withdraw so we can get your things?"

She nodded and taking his large hand in her small one followed him to Gringotts. Her eyes grew wide as she spotted several goblins busy behind large desks. Hagrid lead her straight to the back of the large building up to a goblin that looked much older then the rest. He peered down at the girl and smiled a toothy smile. "I see we have a client that is more then she appears."

Aramina smiled back gently at him which surprised the goblin. "Well then child what is your name?"

"Aramina Smith," she replied.

"Interesting not a wizarding name but a muggle name, yet not a muggle nor a wizard;" the goblin muttered.

He turned in his seat and motioned for another goblin to come forward. "Take Miss Smith to vault 263."

"Yes sir, the goblin replied then lead them to a cart: "sit down we will be there shortly."

They flew through the tunnels and as they rounded a bend the goblin threw the hand brake. Skidding to a stop he motioned for them to follow. He stopped before a large vault door and his eyes grew wide as he saw the engraving of a trident etched deeply into the stone door. Turning towards the girl he said, "place your hand on the jewel."

She looked at the door then spotted a deep emerald teardrop on the door. Placing her hand lightly on it, it sank deeper into the stone as the door slowly opened. Aramina let out a small gasp as she noticed all the coins lying about the vault as well as many other things. "Hagrid what should I take?"

he peered into the room and walking in took the bag the goblin held. Reaching down he winked at Aramina as he scooped two large handfuls into her bag. "This may be a bit too much, but better to have extra then not enough."

Aramina nodded her head gently as she accepted the purse from him. A short time later they left Gringotts and headed into the busy street once more. "What should we get first," Aramina asked.

"First things, first you'll need a wand miss: and best place to get a wand is at Ollivanders."

He cheerfully then lead her to Ollivanders, I'll be just across the street I just want to peek in at the furry critters Miss."

Aramina smiles as she watches him cross the street. Slowly she takes the handle in her hand and enters the sunny room. As the door rings as it closes a man comes from the back room. "Good day miss, have you come to get a new wand?"

Smiling she nods her head, "excellent I have never let downa single customer lets see."

Reaching behind him on the second shelf he pulls down a box, "ok five inches with a unicorn hair and holly give it a flick."

Taking the wand in her hand she gave it a flick but it did nothing. Taking the wand back he says, "not a problem plenty more to try."

He then grabs a another box, "black ebony wood eight inches with phoenix feather and a ghosts tear."

Once more she gave it a flick but again nothing happened. He then walks back a bit and grabs another box bringing it forward he gives her a rare smile. "This is redwood, twelve inches with a unicorn hair and a mermaid scale."

Taking the wand in her right hand it seemed to grow warmer and with a flick of her wrist it transformed into a dagger and sparks flew from the end of it."

Ollivander gave a gasp as nothing like that had ever happened before in his shop. Taking the dagger from her it reverted back into a wand. "Try your left hand."

Taking the wand in her left hand she gave it a flick once more it shot out sparks but did not change into a dagger. "Well my dear, this is definitely your wand, but you may want to refrain from using it with your right hand. Not sure how kindly people will react to it changing in your right."

Aramina nodded her head and paying for her wand left the shop. Walking across the street she spotted Hagrid placing a small creature into one of his pockets. As time passed they were able to find everything that Aramina needed for her school year. She even bought extra ink, quills, and parchment knowing that she would most likely go through what was needed and need more later. Finally as a last stop they got her, her school uniform.

Hagrid lead her back out and as he sent a message for Professor Snape; Aramina looked upon a small black owl with green eyes staring at her from a cage. She cooed at it softly and in reply it cooed back. "May I get him," she asked Hagrid.

"Every witch or wizard should have an owl of their own," he replied.

Her eyes lit up as she hurried inside and bought the small creature. With the cage in her hand she had just sat down as Snape appeared. "Did you get everything you needed?"

"Yes Professor Snape," she answered.

He then turned to Hagrid and taking the trunk in his hand took the girls in his other. "Don't let go," he ordered.

Turning on his heel they disappeared from Diagon Alley and appeared once more before her house. Letting his hand go she tried to take the trunk from him, but he brought it inside for her. Rin meet him in the livingroom, "thank you for taking her to get her things."

"You do know how to get to King's Cross Station correct?"

"I do," Rin answered.

"Bring her there on September 1st by 11 o'clock. Do not be late her train will be at platform 9 3/4." With that he handed her a ticket for the train then quickly left the house. The day before Rin loaded Aramina into the car along with her trunk and owl. They drove that afternoon to London and getting a hotel room for the night spent the last evening together. "Promise you will write to me often Aramina," her mother said.

"Of course momma, I'll send you an owl," she giggled excitedly. As it grew darker Rin finally made her daughter head to bed. Climbing in next to her she pulled her daughter to her side and slept peacefully. The next morning they arrived at King's Cross station with half an hour to spare. As they searched through the platforms they were unable to locate 9 3/4. As Rin grew frustrated she heard someone say, "hurry child or you'll miss the train to Hogwarts."

Turning they watched in amazement as a child ran through a pillar between platforms 9 and 10. Aramina then quickly made her way over as teh two adults stood just looking at the pillar with tears in their eyes. "Excuse me, but how do I get to platform 9 3/4."

Looking down at the young girl they said, "you just need to walk through that pillar to get to your train."

"Oh, are you not going to go through there then," she asked?

"Those who do not have magic can not cross through," the woman answered.

Aramina turned to her mother, 'momma, you can't come with me to see me off."

"Nonsense child, I already am here, I can see you off just fine from here. I may not be able to see you board but I can at least watch you go through there to get on the train."

Hugging her mother she said a quick goodbye when she noticed she had but five minutes left. "Hurry now Aramina, you don't want to miss the train."

Letting her mother go she grabbed the trolley with her belonging and hurried through the pillar. A kind man took her things for her and loaded them onto the train for her. Climbing onto the train a man took her ticket and then she was allowed to find a place to sit. She walked down the long hallway hearing many students laughing and talking in eager tones. She knew not a single person and upon finding an empty cabin she sat down quietly. She stared at the locket her father had given her and she knew he was busy otherwise he would have seen her off with her mother. A soft sigh escaped her lips as the cabin door opened slowly.

Aramina lifted her head and noticed a boy staring back at her. She smiled softly as he cleared his throat. "Is it alright if me and my friends sit in here with ya?"

Slowly she nods her head, and even though the boys share the cabin with her they talk very little to her. She opens her locket and goes back to thinking about her father, then memory's of a pale man with harsh red eyes fill her mind. She prays she never meets him again, he had already cost her one life.

The ride was long, but with so much on her mind it seemed like a short time had passed before they pulled into Hogsmeade station. First years were rounded up and escorted to the lake by Hagrid where they were loaded onto row boats. Aramina was stuck riding with a couple of boys. "What's your name," one boy with black hair asked.

"Aramina Smith," she replied.

"Your a filthy mudblood!," the boy said in a cruel voice.

Aramina looked at him in surprise, "what's a mudblood."

"A person's who has magic that has parents who do not stupid," with that he shoved her harshly.

One minute she was in the rowboat the next she was sinking into the depths of the lake. She wasn't scared but refusing to ride with the boy she allowed her legs to transform in to a tail. The water felt wonderful to her and she swam quietly under the waves following after the rowboats. No one had notice her disappear and with a soft laugh she dove deeper under water. Heads poked up from the depths and many creatures swam towards her, they knew one of their own kind had entered the lake. They smiled upon the girl and swam with her carefree. As they neared the opposite end of the lake she waved goodbye to the other mermaids. Allowing her head to poke up over the water she heard Hagrid talking loudly," I know I had a girl riding with ye, where did she go?"

"She fell in the lake," he answered uncaring."

Aramina felt bad for Hagrid making him worry. Forcing her tail to transform back into legs she climbed out of the water completely dry just as Hagrid started chewing out the boy. Aramina walked into the light and Hagrid spotted her, "Miss Aramina," he sighed in relief.

Turning the boy stared at the dry girl in shock but then quickly got in line to head inside. Hagrid rushed towards her and wrapped his arms around her hugging her to his chest gently. "I was afraid we lost you for good."

"I'm fine Hagrid, I rather enjoyed my swim across the lake."

He looked down at her in surprise, "you swam the whole lake?"

"No, I only swam about halfway. The mermaids escorted me to the other side, which was very pleasant of them."

He looked at her with a loss of words as Professor McGonagall came forward and having first years line up escorted them into the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter just my own ideas and characters!**

**Chapter Two**

The Great Hall was dimly lit and candles floated lazily over the heads of everyone. Professor McGonagall with the first years behind her lead them right down the middle of the room. Turning towards them she spoke firmly, "stay here for a moment children."

Climbing the steps up to where the rest of the staff sat she took her seat as the headmaster slowly got to his feet. Looking around the room he smiled cheerfully at everyone. He spoke softly yet his voice carried throughout the whole room, "welcome back to Hogwarts everyone. Once more we like to extend a welcome to our first years who will be sorted momentarily. First though I would like to go over a few changes for the school year."

He looked around the room once more before continuing, "starting this year only those students who are in the third year and up may go to Hogsmead on their weekends. Next we will have a curfew in effect, you must be in your houses during the night and not wandering. If however you feel you must be out in the halls after curfew, do not be surprised if you receive a detention and various tasks to perform. Finally we would like to welcome Miss Star to our school as your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Taking his seat once more Professor McGonagall stood up once more. Walking forward she spoke, "please step on stage when your name is called so you can be sorted."

Dumbledore stood quickly once more, "lets have a bit of fun this year, lets call them in reverse order."

Nodding her head Professor McGonagall looked at the bottom of the list in her hands. Several students were called and sorted in to the four houses. Then with a firm voice Professor McGonagall said, "Aramina Smith."

Raising her head up slightly Aramina walked from the back of the line of students to the stage. As she took the stage a large faded brown hat was placed upon her brow. Words filled her mind and with her eyes closed she listened to to the hat speak to her. "interesting, interesting indeed child. You have quality's from the four houses yet you do not belong in any. No, none of these house are for you, you belong in, with a shout louder then the rest the hat yelled out "Phoenix!"

"Very good go join your table..." Professor McGonagall began then quickly stopped.

Aramina stood there, there was no house called the Phoenix. Just as a loud muttering from the other students began a loud popping sound echoed throughout the castle. Silence followed as everyone grew quite. Dumbledore motioned for several of his teachers to check out where the noise came from. "Just a moment students and we will continue with the sorting shortly."

Professor McGonagall, hurried out of the great hall with several other teachers. Looking around Aramina stood stock still on the stage, what had happened she wondered. Several minutes go by and the teachers finally return heading back to their table they spoke in hushed tones. Finally Dumbledore stood up and addressing the entire school he simply said, "the Phoenix tower has once more risen and so we shall have five houses once more."

With a wave of his hand a new table appeared and above it was the flag for the Phoenix house. Finally with quick steps Aramina went to the empty table and sat down quietly. She hoped that she would not be alone in this house. As students were separated into various houses, Aramina feared she would be the only one in Phoenix. "Gryffindor,!" the sorting hat called out.

Next a boy with dark blond long hair that framed his face was called forward by Professor McGonagall, "Xander Blast."

The sorting hat took but a moment before calling out, "Phoenix!"

Quickly the boy took his seat as his twin was being called forward, "Eric Blast."

Once more moments later the sorting hat called out "Phoenix!"

As the last girl was called forward and sorted Aramina looked at the two boys sitting at the table. Silly grins were on their faces. She felt a bit nervous, even living with her mother she never really had friends that most people thought existed. The boys looked back at her and tilting their heads began talking excitedly. "Well brother mine, I think we got the best house after all. Not all the houses can say they are in possession as rare and as pretty as the girl before us."

"I agree brother, tis a shame that we have to share her with the school."

"I know brother mine, but what else can we do lock her in the tower. Nay surely the headmaster would rescue such a pretty creature."

They looked at each other once more before continuing on their talks acting as though Aramina could not hear a word they were saying. "I say dear brother we should divide our time up with her, share her equally and all of that."

"I agree brother I'll have her on Monday, Wednesday, and of course Friday."

"Wonderful choice dear brother then I will have her on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday."

"What should we do about her on Sunday?"

Both looked at the girl once more then smiles crossed their faces, "why not give her a break for but a day dear brother. We can be quite a handful and a day away from us could help her become a bit more relaxed around us."

"Perfect dear brother."

Slowly both boys got to their feet and one sat on the left of Aramina and the other on the right keeping her between them. As Dumbledore summoned the feast students soon began talking quietly amongst themselves. Xander turned to Aramina and with a casual smile said, "don't be afraid of us."

"yes please don';t be afraid of us," his twin replied.

"I'm not afraid of you, I actually look forward to getting to know both of you," Aramina said softly.

"Wonderful," both boys answered.

As the meal was drawing to a close Professor Snape made his way towards the Phoenix table. With his arms crossed he glared down at the three students. Lifting her head and looking Professor Snape straight in the eyes and with a strong voice she said, "may we help you Professor Snape."

"Indeed, if you are ready Headmaster Dumbledore has asked me to guide you to your tower while your head of house finishes talking with him."

"Who is the head of our house, if you don't mind Professor," Aramina asked.

With a smirk on his face he replied, "Miss Star is."

Turning on his heel he quickly began walking out of the Great Hall quickly grabbing Xander and Eric by the hand she pulls them quickly after Professor Snape. With long strides he leads them to the heart of the castle walking up the stairs quickly he leads them to a portrait of a Phoenix. Glaring at the picture he says with a firm voice, "rebirth."

The Phoenix in the picture then flies of into the distance in the painting as the picture swings open slowly. He ushers the three children inside quickly. "These are your common rooms."

Walking towards the left side of the room and pointing to stairs that lead down slightly, "those are the boys dorm."

Turning towards Aramina he smirked slightly, grabbing her hand out of the boys he walks her to the right; "as for you Miss Smith your dorm is up those stairs."

Dropping her hand he walks back towards the entrance to the room, "the head of house should be here shortly, I need to return to my own."

He leaves quickly as the two boys walk back toward Aramina, "would you like to play a game with us?"

"No thank you, I think I'll just head up to my room for the night."

They watch her walk out of the room and make her way upstairs. As she climbs the stairs slowly she notices that the walls seem to disappear and be replaced by the night sky. Placing her hand on the wall she sighs in relief as she realizes that it is just an illusion. Heading to her room she spots a large bed in the middle of the room. Not sure if this is actual her room she slowly steps towards the bed. In front of it sits her trunk and on the table next to her bed sits her owl, Midnight. Opening the cage door to Midnight's cage she laughs softly as it flies about the room before flying out the window to hunt for the night. Turning toward her bed she pulls back the blankets before lying down. Looking up at the ceiling of her room she smiles softly as the night sky is shown above her head. Sleep takes her soon and as she rolls onto her side dreams filled her mind.

_A cool wind picks up and wrapping itself around the woman she looks into the blackened night sky. Her long golden hair flows freely behind her and a teardrop dark emerald sits lightly on her brow. Her face shows no emotion and her left hand holds tightly onto her wand as a growl rips through the air. She braces herself and moving the wand to her right hand feels it grow warm. Her body is wrapped in a golden light as her long dress changes into a much shorter metal one that clings to her lithe body. her hair as if by magic alone ends up in a long braid that falls neatly down her back. Her wand no longer a wand but a sword now is gripped tightly in her hand. _

_Another roar and hot breath caresses her smooth skin and off to the left side she spots two dark haired blond men, both doing battle with another unseen creature. On her right she notices a man with dark black robes on and black hair framing his face. He appears to be hurt and with a bloodcurdling scream she tries to run to his side. He raises a hand trying to stop her as a heavy weight crashes into her knocking her to the ground. Rolling in the dirt she tries to rise up from the ground as a heavy claw presses her down once more. Words fill her mind, "I'm coming for you soon."_

Sitting bolt right in her bed she takes several deep breaths as she realizes it was just a dream. Falling back onto her pillow she wiped her face and realized she had been crying. She never had a dream like that before, looking at the clock she let out a soft sigh before climbing out of bed. Going to her trunk she pulled out a pair of black pants and a soft emerald green tank top. She pulls her long hair into a matching green hair tie before slipping her shoes on and placing her robes on. With quick steps she heads down the stairs and into the common room. She hears the twins talking loudly from their dorm and deciding to avoid them for the morning slips from their house and heads towards the Great Hall.

Walking quickly she turns a corner then ends up sitting on the floor of the hallway. The man before her smirks and crosses his arms, "Miss Smith you really must pay more attention."

"Sorry Professor Snape, I did not hear or see you sir."

Uncrossing his arms he holds out a hand and easily pulls her to her feet. "Be more mindful of your surroundings in the near future."

"yes professor."

He turned and left her there in the hall as she began once more walking towards the Great Hall as she entered the room she noticed that the room was still very empty. Deciding on a quick meal she went straight to her table where she sat down and began eating a piece of toast that was covered in strawberry jam. Minutes later Xander and Eric sat down next to her. Xander took her hand softly in his, "Is everything alright Aramina?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"We are sorry if we make you nervous, it's not our intention we get it from our father."

Looking at both boys she says softly, "i don't even know your father."

They look at each other then at her in confusion, "didn't Neptune tell you that his brother Hades had sons that were going to go to school with you?"

"My father has been a bit busy, but how do you know about Neptune?"

The boys laugh softly as they look at her, "we're your cousins!"

Placing her hand on her forehead an odd laugh escaped her lips. "You mean to tell me that your half gods."

"Well of course, why else would we be in the same house. Have you not heard of why the Phoenix tower was created and then hidden for so long?"

With a shake of her head the boys mutter softly, "man your father is lazy."

Xander then cleared his throat and with a low voice said,"let me tell you the tale of the Phoenix."

_Hundreds of years ago there was a god named Zeus who had a daughter fair born to him by a woman believed to have been a human. On his daughter's eleventh birthday, her body grew brighter then the sun and powers unlike any the gods knew came to her. The girl who had medium black hair had changed completely overnight when her birth hour had arrived. _

_You see instead of black hair it now fell in long curls a fiery red. Her eyes too had changed from a dull blue to a brilliant one. Not many people remember her true name but after her transformation she had taken the name Phoenix. Like she had told Zeus she rose up from a body she no longer knew and was reborn into what she is now. Zeus not sure how to train his talented daughter turned to the woman who gave birth to her. He soon learned that the woman had magical powers, and that she would train the daughter to use her powers wisely._

_Over the years the girl trained with her mother until she became a fine young woman. When word reached her one day though about four teachers making a school for those with magic she eagerly went to help. Knowing that she could not possible be the only half god: half witch she joined the others. Each teacher created a place for students that shared their abilities and strengths. Each enchanted the sorting hat that we know today to place the students where they belonged, however they also allowed the hat to let those students have a free will to help decide as well. _

_As for phoenix many half gods and goddesses came here to learn hundreds of years ago. As time passed fewer and fewer came back that were halflings. One year as the last half god and goddess left the school for the last time the Phoenix tower faded away. Keeping those unworthy of entering the tower out of it until it was once more needed. as for Phoenix she still lives, but is rarely seen as a woman. Many a day she spends flying over the vast skies as the Phoenix bird. _

As Xander and Eric ended telling their tale, Aramina took their hands in hers. "Do you think the other students know about what we are?"

"Of course not, the fact that we are half gods has always been kept a secret. If however we do tell anyone they may think we are off our rocker," Eric added.

Sitting there she drank some juice as the twins quickly ate their meal. As they finished they pulled Aramina to her feet, "come on cousin, we need to get ready for our first class."

Allowing the boys to hold her hands they pull her quickly through the nearly empty halls towards the Phoenix tower. As they reach the entrance and the portrait swung open their way was blocked by Miss Star. The woman had her hands on her hips and a large smile was upon her face. Grabbing Aramina round the waist she hugged the girl tightly to her chest. "I knew I would be able to get to teach when you would be here."

Aramina shocked as she was tried to pull out of the strange woman's arms. the two boys covered their mouths and snickers could be heard coming from them. Aramina finally was let go and the woman smiled softly at her. "Very naughty Aramina sneaking out without saying at least a simple hello to me."

"Should I know you," Aramina asked.

"Of course you should she began," before Miss Star was interrupted by the twins.

"Neptune didn't tell her anything," they laughed out.

Her eyes widened and then quickly she said, "oh my you must think of me as a loon. I'll hex that old man for this."

Aramina tilted her slightly as she watched Miss Star. "Crossing her arms she smiled sweetly at Aramina, "I'm your aunt dear Aphrodite, but please just call me Miss Star."

"Your a goddess."

"I am, well that's the first anyone has ever told me," she teased. "As for your father don't be too surprised with him, he tends to forget a lot of things with his old age," she laughed.

"How is it that all of you are able to be here with me?"

"That is easy the twins are actually the same age as you, your father made sure that when you would be reborn that you would all be together. Ironic isn't it as for me I volunteered to watch you personally. It was quite a task to get Dumbledore to believe that I was a measly witch and not something else but it is so worth it in the end to just be here with you once more."

"I see, I do remember some things," Aramina began.

"Don't worry about that love, your memory's will all come back over time. Oh shoot look at the time, hurry along get your things your classes start in twelve minutes."

The three ran to get their books as Miss Star hurried out of the tower and rushed to teach her own class. Walking quickly together they made their way towards the green house for their herbology class. Just as they entered a dumpy little witch with flyaway grey hair, wearing a patched frayed hat and dirt covered robes walked in behind them. "Good morning students my name is Pomona Sprout, but please just call me Professor Sprout."

Walking to the front of the room she turned and looked at her students with keen eyes. "in this class I hope to teach you the necessary skills that are needed for caring for many of the plants that we will grow over the year. These plants mind you will play an important role as well. You see dear students we will be both working closely with our own Madam Pomfrey the nurse who will use various plants to heal any of you during your stay at Hogwarts. As well as supplying our own Potions professor Snape with some hard to find ingredients."

Taking several steps forward she continues, "please keep your parchments and quills at hand so that you may take notes as we go. Alright now trowels out pots in front of us, well start by tending the tendrils then watering the ivys."

Class went slowly for Aramina who could not help but stare at the twins, every time a plant came into contact with them it died shortly after being touched. Professor Sprout let out several sighs how could two lovely boys be so deadly around her precious plants. With a frown she moved the boys away from the tables, "I think it would be safer to have you both on mulch duty rather then tending the plants."

When she turned her back on them they snickered, they knew they had no control of their abilities. As class ended Professor Sprout smiled kindly at the two boys, they may be harmful to plants but they sure do make a wonderful mulch she thought. Aramina catching up to the two boys looked at them, "I take it the plants don't like you."

"Nope," they replied: "I think we sucked the life out of them."

With a soft laugh and a shake of her head they moved back to their house to collect their books for the next class. THe day moved quickly on after that and as Aramina stood outside after a warm lunch she looked up at the sky with longing. Eric nudged her slightly , "You'll be among the birds soon enough cousin."

Turning her attention back to the brooms before her she waited patiently as Professor Hooch flew down from the skies. "Afternoon class, today we will learn how to mount and fly a broom properly. Alright everyone please stand next to a broom and with you right hand over it command it with a firm voice up."

Aramina watched as several students tried and either failed or was able to get a broom to listen to them. With a deep calming breath Aramina held her right hand over the broom and with a firm voice said, "up."

The broom hit her hand easily and wrapping her fingers around it held it gently. A few minutes later everyone now had a broom in their hands. "Alright now students I want you to sit upon your broom, legs on both sides children. Excellent now with a slight push off the ground I just want you to hover a foot or two off the ground until you get used to it."

Several tries later all the students hovered slightly off the ground. "Alright now for the next steps, listen closely to fly up tilt your broom handle upwards, to fly down tilt downwards and to fly straight keep it straight. Lean back to slow down and lean forward to speed up. Is that clear class."

"Yes Professor Hooch," we all responded.

"Wonderful now with your new skills please watch out for each other and fly on up."

Without needing another word Aramina tilted her broom back pointing it towards the sky and as it rose she leaned forward causing her to fly quickly up. Above the clouds she straightened out the broom and let it float slowly over, just as she was about to turn around she heard a cry on her left. Turning her head she spotted a girl about as high up as she was clinging desperately to her broom. Aramina leaned forward and with a dash flew quickly towards the girl. Before she reached her the girl lost her grip and plummeted towards the ground. Tilting her broom downward and lying across it to speed it up even more she plummeted after the girl reaching out with her hand she clutched at fingers. They slipped out and once more she clutched out her hand this time grabbing the girl by her wrist. Quickly she pulls back on her broom and even it out as she lets go of her broom with both hands. Using her legs to keep the broom steady she pulls the girl over her broomstick and then carefully and slowly returns to the ground. Students land before her and Professor Hooch stands looking up in wonder at Aramina as she lands easily with the scared girl.

Sliding off the broom she helps the girl and sits her down on the grass. "Are you alright," Aramina asks softly.

Without a word the girl flings her arms around Aramina and cries against her shoulder. Aramina slowly pats the girls back as Professor Hooch hurrys over. "Come on Sophie dear, lets take you to the nurse. You gave us quite a scare there."

Sophie stops then turning once more to Aramina she hurrys back to her and hugs her once more. Then Sophie whispers quietly in her ear, "I owe you my life; thank you."

Before Professor Hooch leaves the field she dismisses her class. Aramina once more is surrounded by her cousins and they talk excitedly over her amazing flying. "Your like a bird up there, carefree and everything, but when danger strikes your like a mother dragon swooping down to save the day," Xander says.

"I'm certain anyone could and would have saved her."

"Nope, several students made a mad dash when she started to fall to get away from her," Eric replied.

"Well either way we need to hurry we have potions as our last class today," Aramina informed the boys.

"Dang, I wonder if we could blow up the dungeons with a potion," Eric suggested.

"You could, but I bet Professor Snape would make you rebuild the dungeons to his standards with your bare hands," Aramina joked.

"Right, no blowing up the dungeons," they answered.

Minutes later with supply and books in hand they entered the potions class. Professor Snape looked down at the three chilkdren and smirked at them. Your a bit early for class, much better then being late:" he motioned for them to sit in the front row.

Within minutes the rest of the classroom filled and the door slammed shut with a flick of Professor Snapes wand. "There will be no foolish wand waving in this class. i intend to bestow upon you the knowledge of potion making. Many of you may not have the aptitude for this class but by the end of the year you will be able to make decent potions, that are useful."

He looked around the room then with a firm voice, "open your books to chapter one page nine and begin brewing the potion there. Once done bottle two vials and place them on my desk. you have one hour to complete this task."

Aramina quickly opened her book to page nine and rereading the ingredients listed there she began to quickly make small piles on a piece of parchment the measured ingredients. As her cauldron began to boil she slowly began adding in the various ingredients following the directions closely. She paused for a brief moment as she realized that the potion was decent but could be made much stronger and effective if she added one pinch of snail slime. with a soft sigh she added it and stirred the potion slowly letting the ingredients to blend and strengthen. When class was about two minutes till the end she turned off her cauldron and bottled two vials. On her vials she wrote her name and then stuck a small note saying what she had done differently to them. After clearing up her mess she carried her vials to Professor Snape's desk and placed them down before him.

Rising to his feet he looked about his classroom, once more he spoke, "bottle your potions and bring them forward. Once your areas are cleared and clean you may leave."

Aramina waited patiently as Xander and Eric finished up and with the two boys in front of her she followed them out. With a quick stop to their house they removed their robes and headed towards the Great Hall for dinner. Aramina listened quietly as people all around her talked during dinner. Her cousins were busy playing a game of chess as they ate. Not feeling very hungry Aramina nodded at her cousins as she got up and made her way out of the Great Hall.

The hallways were very quite and as she walked slowly towards her house she enjoyed the peacefulness around her. Stopping just before the potrait she looks out into the darkening sky. With a soft smile on her face she turns and enters the Phoenix tower. Once inside she sits down before the fire place and allowing her eyes to close she drifts off to sleep.

_She finds herself much older and walking through a garden with various plants surrounding her. Her long golden hair now falls near her bare feet and looking behind her spots a man all in black. Once more his face is hidden behind his black hair but he laughs gently. The smell of cedar is upon the air and as she turns her back to him once more he surprises her. Wrapping his firm arms around her waist he leans into her neck and kisses her softly on the side of it. "I have waited so long for you," he says softly. _

_She glances down at his hands around her waist and spots a ring upon his finger. Odd that it looks so familiar to her, yet she can not quite place it. She tries to turn to look into the man's face but he stops her, "it is too soon my love."_

_She tries once more as the skies begin to darken and keeping his arms around her waist for but a moment longer he tells her quickly, "you must not be caught again love; run, run now before it is too late."_

_Her eyes widen as two red ones glow in the dark, a pale face appears with them and with a short scream of pure hatred, everything disappears._

She wakes with a start and coughing slightly she goes to a side table and grabs a drink from the glass there. What do the dreams mean she thinks as she quickly leaves the common room. Who is that man that told me to run. With a frustrated sigh she lies back onto her bed. "Were those measly dreams or memory's" she says out loud to know one.

Rolling onto her side she closes her eyes once more determined to not be scared out of her dreams. She would discover who he was, and what was going on in her mind. Sleep took longer to come to her, but it finally did and with it nothing else. For the rest of that evening she did not dream and when morning arrived she was very frustrated about it.

Slowly the week goes by and her dreams are still nonexistent. With a sigh she goes about her days as normally as she can. For the first time this week she sits down at her desk with parchment in hand and finally writes a letter to her mother.

_Dear mom,_

_Hogwarts is very interesting, did you know that father has forgotten to tell me about twin cousins. Well he did I was very surprised that they are here with me. Even more surprised when I was placed in the house know as Phoenix with them. It turns out that this house is reserved for only those who are half a god. I mean can you believe it, according to my cousin's this house has not been available for hundreds of years._

_To be honest with you though I greatly miss being around you. I really hope everything is going well for you back home. As for my classes I rather enjoy them, my favorite so far is the flying lessons. Oh and get his mom, my cousin's can not keep anything alive in herbology class. Every time they try to even touch a plant it dies. the Professor Sprout put them in charge of mulch. _

_Well I just wanted to let you know that I missed you and that you are on my mind. I need to get back to my report on the uses of a memory draught for Professor Snape. Take care and please write back to me._

_Love, _

_Aramina Smith_

Spending several hours doing her assignments she looked wearily at the clock. Noticing that it was near midnight she sealed her letter and brought it over to Midnight. "My beauty please deliver this to my mum and wait for her reply."

Midnight gave a soft hoot before taking the letter in her beak and flew out the window. She watched until her owl disappeared from sight before turning towards her bed. With a soft sigh she moves back towards her desk where she organizes her assignments she completed. Once everything is cleared away she turns once more to her bed. With tired footsteps she climbs under her blankets. As her eyelids grow heavy she falls into a deep sleep where her dreams begin to return.

**Special thanks goes out to RachaelEwe for the private message she sent me. That message alone felt like three to four reviews worth. So with a special thanks once more, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Please leave any comments behind and I will update once I see at least two reviews. It really makes my day when I learn how people feel about a story I work hard to write. If you are interested I do have a second story based off of Harry Potter called Grim Trials. Have a great weekend everyone and once more please leave any reviews in the comment box, take care! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter, just my own ideas and characters. Please read and review, your comments brighten my day!**

**Chapter 3**

_Fire erupted all around the child and her pale cheeks were stained with tears. A howl came behind her and she gasped as a three headed dog bounded towards her. She was lost but oddly enough the dog did not scare her. Looking closer at the dog she realized it was wagging its tail. Tilting her head slightly she noticed a man running behind the dog, a look of relief was upon his face. The man stopped before the young girl and picking her up with ease wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Princess, your father would have flooded my castle if he knew you got lost down here."_

_With the small girl in his large arms he turns and with the dog hot on his heels makes his way towards the castle in the distance. Looking over her shoulder she watched the three headed dog follow behind them until they grew close to the castle gates. Turning it stopped and laid down next to a cave and from inside she spotted two small three headed pups that rushed out at the bigger one. THe man raised an eyebrow as he heard the girl laugh softly. Turning to see what caused it he grinned. "I'll find those pups a good home soon dear Princess, in fact I heard that there was a young half giant that adores pets that are different."_

_As they entered the castle the scenery changed, now she was a teenager. She ran through the halls in a castle far above the clouds. Her laughter echoed throughout the quite castle and a kind faced man with flowing white hair turned the corner. Spotting the girl he grins then runs straight at her, with a squeak the girl takes off, in the opposite direction. From behind her she hears the man laughing loudly as he runs after the girl. Turning the corner she runs into a dead end and still laughing she hides behind a pillar of white marble. The man slows down and quietly creeps up on her. With one large hand he holds onto her waist and spins her into his arms hugging her dearly. "Caught you little princess," he teases._

_She goes to look into his grey eyes and with a blink of an eye they change to a sea blue. She's underwater now in another castle and in the arms of a man with red hair. He smiles softly at the girl as he carries her towards a large hole in the ground of the throne room. With a laugh he tosses her into the hole and dives in behind her landing in water. He teaches her as her head remains above the water how to change her slender legs into a tail. She learns quickly and with ease she swims off fast below the ocean. He dives after her and they swim for what feels like hours. _

_Her dreams shift again, now she appears to be more human then anything else. As she walks around the people they take no notice of her and she easily travels the streets. As she walks her heart breaks a little as she sees others refusing to help those who need it. With a caring hand she reaches out as she walks and heals those with kind hearts. Along the way as she is absent minded she repairs various things her hand touches. She is at peace as she glides down deserted alley ways and as she uses more of her magic she grows slightly weaker. At last she spots a homeless man that has seen many a better day. Taking pity on the man she reaches out and with the last of her magic heals him completely._

_Turning to leave the man, and to head home to recover her energy she is suddenly grabbed by a young man with long pale hair. Before she can even utter a word she disappears from the streets and finds herself in front of a large mansion. Roughly the man pushes her inside and forces her to sit down. She does keeping her mouth shut, but watching with her keen eyes. Minutes tick by slowly and finally a man pale as a ghost with dark red eyes and a nose that looked more like a snake's entered the room. He glared at the man and then turned to look at her._

_Forcing her to lift her head she glared at the man. He laughed and then the next thing she knew she was in a room alone. She tried the door and the windows but they were locked. She tried to use her magic but she was still so very low on energy, and the magic surrounding her was thick in the air. Slowly the door opened and a woman entered she appeared to be a servant. Crossing her arms she glared at the woman then a man came in behind her. Using a spell she did not know he had frozen her to the spot. Quickly then the woman undressed her and washed her naked body down. Once that was done the man smiled at her before placing a silver collar around her neck. Then they turned and left the room, after undoing the spell._

_She was shocked and doing the best she could covered her breasts with her long hair. Sitting down on the edge of the bed she lowered her head to think. Just then the pale man from earlier entered the room with him stood the man with the long pale hair. With a flick of his hand the younger one grabbed her and forced her to lay upon the bed. Using a spell he forced her legs to spread and then held onto her arms as the pale man came between her legs. "You belong to me, " he stated coolly to her._

Aramina sat upright on her bed as her heart began pounding in her chest. She felt sick and violated and not liking what she was about to dream she hurried to the bathroom. Once she relieved her stomach she turned on the showers and stood under the hot water raining down on her. She felt dirty and no matter how hard she tried to clean herself the feeling would not go away.

It was still at least three hours until morning. With a sigh Aramina left the bathroom after getting dressed. Pulling her robes on around her clothing she felt cold. Refusing to try and get a little more sleep she headed down to the commons room and sat before the fireplace. Picking up a book she had left upon the table the night before she opened it now, and slowly began to read.

_Gods Among Us Fact or Legend_

_Written by,_

_Serenity Niles_

_Muggles have worshipped various gods and goddesses throughout the ages. Yet how do we know that they were not really witches or wizards in disguise. Digging deeper into history behind these rumored people we find many qualities of our people. How can we actually know whether such a person exists or not. _

_Then again how could they not have existed to begin with. We have proof of various creatures muggles assume are extinct or had never existed. Looking back upon the history of the God, how do we know they have not died from old age. To be honest, we really don't know; or should I say didn't know._

_Over the years of my travel and research I happened upon an ordinary woman. She looked like a muggle to be frank. Her hair was pitch black and her garments she wore were simple. However other muggles around her did not take any notice of her. As she walked she walked with a purpose, so naturally I decided to follow her. Once she realized she was being followed however she turned quickly to face me._

_Her voice, was extremely soft as if a whisper on the wind and her chocolate doe eyes held magic deep within them. Her lips turned into a slight smile as I took in everything about her, but what surprised me most was the pale blue teardrop that hung in the middle of her brow from a small silver tiara. Our eyes searched each other for answers and finally turning from me as the sun rose turned into a raven and flew off into the sun._

_As I watched her disappear I can not actually say she was a witch but perhaps something more. I've searched that area again for her over the last month but was never able to find anything about her. Perhaps I never will, so once more I planned on setting out to discover the truth. _

Aramina placed the book back down on the table next to her chair. That was a book she thought would have been more interesting. It read more like a field guide. She glanced at the clock over the fireplace and noticed that she now could head down to get some breakfast. Rising to her feet she quickly slipped from the commons rooms into the empty halls. Walking with her head held high she made her way quickly to the Great Hall.

Severus raised his head as he heard footsteps upon the stone floor. He arched an eyebrow as he noticed the young Phoenix girl enter alone. He watched as she sat down at her house table and with great care made a small plate before returning to eat from his own. He absent-mindedly scratched the finger that bore the odd little ring upon it.

He had tried dozens of times to try and remove it over the years, yet he never could. he looked down at the offending thing and cursed the day he had gotten it. On that day he and everyone had been severely punished for their failure of bringing back one simple woman. From that day he had worked hard to win approval of his master before, tears filled his eyes and banishing the thoughts he returned to his meal. No he would not allow himself to appear weak.

Aramina had just caught a glimpse of emotions displayed on Professor Snape's face, but as quickly as they had come they disappeared. WIth a soft sigh she sipped from her warm tea. She noticed as various other students began to arrive and as they did Professor Snape had stood up and quickly left the Great Hall. Moving her hair from her eyes, she listened quietly to the soft whispers around her. Suddenly Midnight flew in and landed before her with two letters in her beak.

Taking the letters she looked upon them and smiled as they were both from her mother and father. Quickly she opened the letter from her mother and read.

_Dearest Aramina,_

_I hope your school is not too cold for you. I was thrilled to wake up this morning to find Midnight sitting on my chest, although the poor darling scared me at first. Honestly I didn't mean to think of her as a bat, but she is such a tiny owl. After a bit I was able to apologize to her and with that she finally gave me your letter. She really does like pineapple cake, not so much the pineapple though._

_Oh yes back to what I was saying, I rather enjoyed receiving your letter. So much in fact that I am planning on sending it on to your father as well. He really should have told you about your cousin's dear. The weather up here is like normal a bit chillier now but still decent enough. You know the first couple of nights I could have sworn you were still home, but that is just my wishful thinking though love._

_Your father has offered me at least three times this last week immortality. Now don't get me wrong love, I do care for you and everything, but I don't want to live forever. The fact is I'm happy being a mortal woman that got to raise such a wonderful daughter as yourself. I also know that me being a mortal our time together will be more special. Now wipe those tears, I'll still be around for many a year. _

_Now remember Aramina, no matter the distance you are always in my heart and on my mind. I'm very proud of you my little girl, and I can not wait to see you shine in your own special ways._

_Love always,_

_Your mom; __Rin Smith_

Wiping the tears that fell from her eyes with a napkin she opened the next letter. As she pulled the letter from the envelope she broke off a piece of her muffin and placed it before Midnight; who gave off a cheerful little hoot.

_Beloved Aramina,_

_Where should I start, well I'm sorry I failed to mention your cousin's and aunt. I really regret not being able to see you off on the train. My brother Zeus is actually to blame for that one. I however am making arrangements to visit you next weekend at Hogwarts. _

_Don't ask me how I know how to get there, just let me say that I'll be arriving by water. Don't worry dear, it will be during the weekend of course. I know how you are with your studys and such. Now if there is anything I can bring for you just let me know before hand. Oh yes before I forget, your owl can not swim to where my home is love so when you send the letter just speak to the mermaids in the lake. They will deliver it for you, to me._

_Well once more I hope everything is going well for you. I hate to say this but I must run your elder cousin's seem to think it amusing to try and light my home on fire. Really we live under the ocean what good would that do to durn a hole into the place. Take care my lovely daughter and write soon._

_Love,_

_Neptune_

Aramina laughed softly then turned her gaze upon Midnight. Looking at the small owl she said, "so you tried to swim and you were believed to be a bat?"

The small owl bristled it's feathers and gave off a small hoot. Leaning a bit closer to her friend she rubbed a single finger over its head. In pure delight Midnight closed her eyes and seemed content at the attention. "Don't worry Midnight, I think you were very brave for trying to reach my father. Although for now on I think your delivery will just be to my mother."

She stopped rubbing Midnight's head and stood up from her table. The owl watched as she made her way out of the Great Hall and with one last bite it flew after her. As she walked through the hallways she was quite that was until she felt a hand rest upon her shoulder. Turning she looked Professor Hooch in the eyes. "May I help you Professor?"

"Indeed," the witch said; "please come with me to speak with the headmaster for but a moment."

"Of course Professor Hooch."

Quickly she fell into step with the Professor who lead her to a wall that had an bluish grey gargoyle before it. "Peppermint sticks," Hooch said to it.

With a wink the gargoyle slide to the side slightly as a staircase began to rotate upwards. Stepping onto the moving stairwell with her Professor they were taken up to the headmasters office. With a firm knock upon the door a voice answered, "come in."

Aramina looked around in wonder at the various portraits hanging above the desk near the window. Behind the desk sat Dumbledore with a smile upon his face. "Ah Professor Hooch what brings you here today and with a student no less. Please sit down," he gestured to two chairs in front of his desk.

"Well headmaster, as you know the Quidditch season is about to start and as Phoenix tower has but three members I did not want them to feel left out so I came to you for some advise on the matter. I think that we could do one of two possible things. First we can start a Quidditch team and use various students from the other houses or we could allow the Phoenix house a chance at joining one of the other houses teams."

Dumbledore turned towards Aramina smiling, "what would your opinion be my dear."

"From what I understand the other houses may not appreciate their members joining another team unless they were rewarded in doing so. I know that for each game won, that house earns points that go towards the end of the year house points. However if those who joined earned points for their house by being on another house then perhaps they will want to play. then again if we played against their house they may want their house to win on their own, and not on the team they played for. But if I or the other members of my house played for another team, we would like to earn points for our house as well. Even though we have so few members we still want to be considered at having a chance at the cup."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and thought for a moment. Leaning forward he said, "Since Quidditch is played by seven people why not your house play and one student from each house has a right to join. Those who join will earn points for their team if they win. With a member from each house they will have to play for their own points rather then letting their own house win because the other members on your team will keep them from doing so. In which case I believe that the best answer to that problem is one of your house must play goalie and another a seeker."

Professor Hooch clapped her hands in excitement, "wonderful idea headmaster. Now there will be even more Quidditch games this year."

"Is there anything else I can help either of you with," Dumbledore asked?

Professor Hooch had risen to her feet and was halfway to the door as for Aramina she sat on the chair still and looking him in the eyes replied, "actually there is sir."

With a nod of her head Professor Hooch left the room leaving Aramina behind. leaning back in his chair Dumbledore smiled kindly to the girl before him. "What may I do for you?"

Before thinking it through again Aramina looked straight into his eyes then spoke, "can you keep a secret headmaster."

He nodded his head and she continued, "I know this may be hard to believe but I have not always been like this." She indicated her body.

"Could you believe that about eleven years ago I actually was an adult, that was near death."

She looked into his eyes as his brow creased. "That can not possibly be true."

With a sigh she stood up, "it is headmaster, eleven years ago I was knocking on death's door. I had used a lot of my magic to escape something, I can not quite remember what it was though. My memory's are coming back and some of them really do scare me."

"Tell me about your dreams," Dumbledore said.

"Actually headmaster I think it would be much faster if I showed them to you."

With a nod of his head he stood up from his desk. Walking to her with his wand pulled out he smiled softly. "Think of what you want to show me as I place my wand against your temple. It will extract the memory's you wish to share with me."

With a nod of her head he gently placed the wand against her temple. A flood of memory's came before her and as he pulled his wand away a strange light followed it. Taking it to a pensive he placed the light within it. "Come stand next to me Aramina, know all you have to do is take my hand and look into here with me. We will sort of fall into your memory's but don't be afraid they can not harm us. They won't even be able to see us while we are there."

Placing her small hand in his large one she peered into the pensive with him and like he said she felt as though she were falling. She closed her eyes until once more she felt her feet hit the floor softly. Dumbledore stood next to her with his hand still holding onto hers and that's when the memory began.

_Aramina and Dumbledore watched as a much younger her ran down a flight of pure white marble steps. Ocean life swam effortlessly just outside the windows and as they turned a man with red hair smiled at the young girl. "There you are my little Princess, your uncles will be here soon to celebrate your birthday Jade."_

_The scene began to fade and Dumbledore turned toward the girl who had tears in her eyes. Before he could say anything the next memory came forth. "Today we welcome our newest goddess amongst us as her powers have grown with age so has her kindness towards mankind. As a mark of her aging her tiara has already been bestowed upon her brow. Only a man worthy of her will be allowed to remove it and upon it's removal he shall be banded upon his finger. This band will then be represented as her intended. Are there any that wish to try to remove her tiara and claim her rightfully," he said firmly._

_"King Neptune," I shall try several young men said._

_With a firm nod of his head he said once more, "Jade my daughter sit before me now and allow these young men a chance at becoming yours."_

_As each man lined up they each failed to remove her tiara. Just then a second man stood next to her father Neptune. His hair was of medium length and a whitish blond. "As each f you have failed to remove my niece's tiara it has become clear that her intended is not amongst us right now. As your uncle Jade, I wish the best of luck to you."_

_"Thank you Zeus," turning she smiled at a third man with dark black hair; "thank you as well Hades."_

_Once more the scene changed and now the room around them was dark. Before them they spotted a naked woman sitting on the ground before a man. Dumbledore said softly "Voldemort."_

_The naked woman sat there as though she had given up, but when he looked closer he saw in her eyes that she had not. He felt sad for the woman before him and he could not help the tears that welled up in his eyes as he watched Voldemort force himself onto the woman. Then as if she wanted to not harm her professor they moved onto her last memory as Jade._

_She was weak and limply sat upon a throne. He heard three men talking with her and watched as she drank four goblets of unknown substances. cries rang out as her body finally gave in and as it died it burst into flame. A single pearl was left upon the throne she had sat on last. With tears in his eyes the man know as Neptune scooped up the pearl and hurried from the castle. A couple of hours later a child was gifted onto a single muggle woman. Then nine months later a beautiful brown haired girl was born._

_He watched rushed memory's of the chubby little girl growing up and being friendless. Then upon her birthday of her eleventh year her body glowed brightly and changed. Her brown hair became a golden blond and her thick body was now very thin. Her eyes had even grown darker in shade. Aramina turned towards Dumbledore as the memory began to fade. _

Letting go of her hand after they left her memory's he said softly, "I'm sorry for not believing you sooner."

"It's alright I know if it was me in your place I would think it was a lie as well."

He nodded his head, "so you really were reborn."

"I was, and no not all of my memory's are back yet, there are still many gaps in them."

"Do you know who the man was, that had you chained?"

"I can not remember his name yet headmaster, but he plagues my dreams."

"His name is Lord Voldemort and he was defeated six years ago."

"He is dead?"

"That I am not sure of unfortunately as his body was never recovered."

"I see," she said with a sigh.

"Fear not child you are protected here."

"I'm not scared, but I will train hard so that if he ever does show up he will regret he ever did what he done to me," she replied with a fire in her eyes.

"Aramina, in your memory before you passed away you told your father you found your intended. Do you remember who that was?"

"I do not but from what I know he will still be marked, and when I come of age once more we will be pulled towards each other. If by then he has remarried I will not force him into anything and will simply avoid him until his death. then again if he wishes he has every right to refuse me altogether."

Dumbledore placed a hand lightly on her shoulder, "you have done so much in your life before this one, try to have some fun this time around."

"Oh trust me even in my last life I had fun," she said as she headed for the door.

Sitting back down at his desk he makes several notes before going about his business. As Aramina hurried down the stairs she ran almost straight into Professor Snape as he was heading up the stairwell to see the headmaster. "Really Miss Smith, I would appreciate it if you do not knock me down the stairs."

"I 'm sorry Professor Snape."

"Oh and Miss Smith after class please stay for a moment today I wish to speak to you about a potion you brewed for me."

"Of course Professor."

She moved to the side slightly and allowed Professor Snape to head past her. as she turned and watched him disappear around the corner she had this nagging feeling that he reminded her of someone from her former life. Shaking her head she then hurries off to retrieve her books for her first class. During her Transfiguration class Professor McGonagall was quite pleased at how quickly Aramina was able to convert a feather into a goblet that was covered in great detail and was considered to be at a higher level then her other students.

During her lunch break the Headmaster cleared his throat. "As I know how greatly enjoyable Quidditch is this year we have decided on having our fifth house join in on the fun. As most of you know there however is only three students in that house so with great consideration we have decided to allow a student per house to join their Quidditch team. Now as everyone knows the house that wins the match in Quidditch earns points towards their house. This still holds true but as a team represented by all the houses, should that team win their members will earn a respectable amount of points for their own house."

Next Professor Hooch stood up, "anyone interested in participating may tryout this afternoon after dinner of course on the Quidditch field."

Excited voices filled the Great Hall as everyone returned to eating. Xander and Eric looked at each other then at Aramina, "when were you going to fill us in?"

"I was going to tell you later this afternoon, I've been a bit busy though."

"Sure cousin, well then which one of us wants to play seeker," Xander stated.

"Why brother it should be obvious, Aramina will be our seeker after all she is more apt at diving towards the ground then we are."

"Your quite right Eric, so Aramina your our seeker, now lets talk Quidditch."

Finally she was able to get away from her cousin's they had talked throughout their whole lunch and was simply just getting on her nerves. Oh they had wanted to follow her and keep right on talking about Quidditch but she growing frustrated turned on her heel and said a bit loudly, "can I not go use the bathrooms on my own."

She laughed softly to herself as their faces grew red and snickers could be heard coming from the table behind them. Using the distraction she quickly hurried out of the Great Hall and to their house. Upon her gathering her potions books she quickly went towards the dungeons. She was early, which was fine by her and as she waited for the door to open she was surprised when she felt a large hand push her gently. Turning she looks into dark obsidian eyes and her breath catches in her throat. Once more the teacher opens his mouth and as if for the first time she hears him, "Miss Smith be so kind as to move so I can open the door."

She quickly sidesteps away from the door her eyes never leaving his, "since your early lets have our discussion now," Professor Snape reply.

With a nod of her head she quickly follows him inside. Placing her books upon her desk he leads her into his back office. Taking his seat he motions for her to sit down. With a flick of his wand his office door locks and she feels a spell cast upon the room. "You wanted to speak with me Professor?"

"Indeed," he pulls her vials from his desk and holds them up.

"Those are the potions from our first class sir," she answers.

"Correct, yet yours are far from the potion described in your book. Did you not listen when I told everyone to follow the directions?"

"I did sir," she began.

"Then how are yours different from others, and you can not say they are not Miss Smith. You even added a note stating that you added an extra ingredient. Are you trying to show off in front of your fellow students. Or are you simply trying to show off to me?"

She raised her head slightly and locked eyes with Professor Snape. "I assure you Professor it was not my intention to be showing off. I simply noticed from my various readings I have done before hand that when that particular ingredient is added to the potion you had us brew that it would actually make the potion more powerful and be much more useful faster."

"So you are saying that you deliberately knew what you were doing?"

"I admit sir that I am headstrong, but you know nothing about me. As for that potion you hold in your hands I can assure you of it's ablities are at least three times more effective and faster at it then any other potion if that ingredient were not added."

He crossed his arms after placing the vials down on his desk. He watched in amusement as Aramina grew frustrated and began pacing the room back and forth after leaving her chair. "It's interesting Miss Smith to find one so young, so interested in potions as you appear to be."

She locked her dark eyes on his obsidian ones. "Let me assure you Professor Snape, I have my own reasons to appreciate potions as it is."

He watched her as she went back to pacing and barely caught the words that left her lips in a much lower voice, "without potions I would not be here today."

Turning she faced him once more, "am I to be punished for what I have done?"

"Actually you will not be punished, although in the near future instead of making the adjustments and leaving me a note, I would appreciate it if you had me step over so that I may witness you doing so. It takes far less time to watch and see how one makes a potion then it does to try and figure out how it was done to get the same result. It took me several days mind you to get my own potion to turn out like this one you crafted so well."

Aramina was shocked to say the least. Getting up from his chair he dispelled the magic from his office. "Let's keep this little talk to ourselves Miss Smith. Also keep in mind what I have spoken to you about in the near future as well."

She left his room and hurried to her seat. The class was filling up and several students noticed Aramina leaving the office of Professor Snape. However they reframe from making any comments about it. The class when started went on as normal and this time Aramina could not think of a single way to already improve the potion before her. As the end of the class arrived she bottled two vials and quickly left the room once she was dismissed.

After dinner Aramina followed by Xander and Eric hurried towards the Quidditch field. She had a lot to learn about the game and a small gasp of surprise escaped her lips as she noticed many first years waiting on the field. Professor Hooch stood nearby with a wide smile on her face. "Ah there you are, it turns out the elder members do not want to join your team but the first years want a chance at earning points for their houses."

Aramina knew then that it was going to be a long evening as students began trying out for various positions. Four hours had passed and as the last students filed out of the Quidditch field they were promised that positions would be posted in the next couple of days. Professor Hooch had made them watch each tryout and take various notes on the student and the position they were applying for and what house they came from. With a weary sigh Aramina was escorted back to Phoenix Tower by her two cousins.

Slowly she dragged herself up the stairs and to her bed without changing for the night she pulled the covers over her head. Sleep came quickly and as she drifted off she dreamt of silly things. Her dreams were peaceful and she snuggled deeper into her bedding, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she fell into a much deeper needed sleep. The next morning Aramina awoke feeling completely rejuvenated. With eager steps she shower, changed and put on her school robes. With a bright smile on her face she waited as her cousin's came from their room and all together they headed for the Great Hall. What Aramina did not realize was that change was upon the wind and with it she would have to face her past once more.

**As promised two reviews means a new chapter update! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and once more at least two reviews/comments needed for chapter four. I would like to thank both people for their reviews, they really brightened my day today. Thanks again to all my readers even if you don't leave a comment I hope you enjoy the story. Until the next chapter take care everyone and have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Harry Potter. just my own ideas and characters. WARNING; This next chapter will be considered dark, it contains things that are painful.**

**Chapter 4**

Lord Voldemort was furious when he received a house-elf from Lucius Malfoy stating that he needed him right away. He kicked the creature and with a turn on his heel disappeared into the night. Moments later he stood before the Malfoy Mansion and he quickly stormed inside. "Lucius, you know I hate it when I get summoned," he angrily said.

"I know, I'm sorry master but I assumed you would be interested in her."

He turned and spotted a very beautiful woman bond to a chair. Taking a couple of steps forward he spotted the emerald hanging from her tiara. He reached out and as his finger touched it felt a warmth coming from it. A few minutes later after striking her he has her sent to a bedroom. "Have her cleaned up and prepare her for me," he orders.

With orders to a couple of his servants the woman is brought upstairs. Lord Voldemort turns and smiles slightly at Lucius before saying, "you have indeed done well, but tonight you shall serve me while I am with her."

With a bow of his head, they turn and head into Lucius office. They talk for several minutes and with some instructions, he leads his master through the house and towards the bed chamber of the woman. As they enter the two servants hurry from the room, Lord Voldemort looks upon the woman in delight, he can feel himself becoming aroused. With a slight motion of his hand he watches as Malfoy spreads the woman's legs wide for him sticking them in place after forcing her to lie back. He smiles approvingly as he then holds the womans arms above her head.

Lord Voldemort slips his robes off of his pale body then slides between her legs he smiles evilly at the woman. "Your mine now," he proclaims.

He rubs the tip of his harden cock between her silky smooth legs and feels her tense up. "Fight all you want pet, I'll only enjoy it more."

She try to turn her head and close her eyes but with a simple spell he forces her face to watch him. He wasn't going to let her have it easy tonight and with a fast hard thrust buried himself deep within her. She let out a single cry and he watched in amusement as she bit hard onto her lip. He could tell right then that she had been a virgin. He smiled at her and not allowing her to become accustomed to him he began thrusting faster and harder in and out of her.

She whimpered in pain, but refused to cry or scream out. Pulling his hard cock from her he order Lucius to flip her over. once he had done so he pressed his hard cock to her ass. "Beg for mercy my pretty little pet, and I may show it."

SHe said not a word and with a fast thrust once more buried himself deeply into her. That night he raped her several times hoping to make her talk but she never did. Finally he looked upon Malfoy. "You have served me well tonight, Lucius; perhaps you would like to help me take this woman?"

"If you would allow me master," he replied.

Slowly Lord Voldemort stood up, "strip yourself and lay down upon the bed," he ordered.

Quickly he removed his robes and laid down as Voldemort held the chain while the woman stood beside him. He pulled the woman over his servant and pushed her ass down upon him, "slide yourself into her ass."

Lucius held his cock and pressed it to the tight hole of the woman. Once he was fully sheathed inside her Lord Voldemort pushed her fully backwards making her lay upon his servant. With a cruel smile he came between her legs once more and positioned himself rubbing his hard cock lightly over her swollen cunt. With a fast thrust he was deep inside her much tighter then before. Letting out a sigh of relief he began thrusting as Malfoy did each moving in and out of her quickly. "Do not allow yourself to cum just yet," he ordered.

Arching his back he thrust faster and harder into the woman and once more he grinned when he heard her whimper softly. As he felt himself build up he said, "do so now Malfoy."

With a grunt from both men they came within her. They remained deep inside her until they had grown soft. Each pulled out quickly and with a charm left the woman lying on the bed, while the chain was now attached her to the wall. Lord Voldemort stood up and with a quick cleaning spell cleaned the mess from his body as Malfoy did the same. Once the placed their robes on they left the room for the evening and headed downstairs.

A year had gone by and in that time he had used her body as he wished. Those who earned his favor were allowed to use her while he watched in delight. She never spoke, and only a couple of times did she try to fight back. With a couple of painful spells that raked through her body she quickly learned to never attack him again. He fingered her chain as she sat on the ground at his feet. He had moved to the Malfoy Mansion a month after she was presented to him. he jerked her chain and she turned her face towards him. he had tried to look into her mind many times each time there was nothing there, it was as though she was an empty shell. He grinned at her and nodded towards the doors as they opened.

In walked the new members of death eaters, he smirked at them as they stood before him. "Prove your loyalty to me and remove the tiara from this wench's head."

He watched as each man tried and failed turning his head slightly to look out the window, Lucius said "Severus Snape."

He heard the man stepped forward and glanced out of the corner of his red eyes as the boy attempted to remove the tiara. He glimpsed the tiara as it was removed, turning to look directly at the boy he saw that his hands were empty. "Must have a been a trick of the light," Lord Voldemort muttered.

Rising to his feet and pulling the woman up to her own he spoke to his men and showed off the woman. Then he felt a surge of power unlike any he had ever felt before. For the first time the woman spoke and then disappeared right as his men were cheering. he reached out to grab her to pull her back but he was too late. His face grew angry and with quick words ordered his men to find her.

He paced the now quite house and had only smashed several times in the process. Word was being sent back they still had not found his pet. He wanted her, no he needed her had he known she was that powerful he would have never allowed her to escape from him. He would have her again, it was just a matter of time. As his men returned the next day they had not found a single hair of her. They had found her trail but it ended at the ocean, it was as if the world had swallowed her up.

That day all of his death eaters were severely punished. Each of them whipped, burned and then cursed over and over again with a pain spell. Finally as his anger began to settle he let his death eaters crawl from his sight. He leaned back in his chair and once more ordered all of his men to watch out for the woman he had lost. Year slipped by and he heard of a prophecy that would cost him his life. In retaliation he had killed the father and the mother but the baby boy had not died. He was far weaker then he had ever thought possible after his spell retaliated on him and like a ghost he slipped away from the house that cost him almost his life.

For six years he shared body's of desperate men and as each body failed he would latch onto another. In this way he tried to find a way to return his body to how it once was. To admit he feared death was an understattement. He was not ready to die, he did not want to. Very few of his death eaters knew he was still alive, and the ones who did feared him greatly. They knew that if they displeased him, he could take over their very body.

In fact he had burnt through three body the year he came across a book that was displayed in a shop window. The title had intrigued him greatly and when he read the book a cry of absolute fury had erupted from his lips. That bloody woman, was a goddess! He had a goddess for a whole year and he waisted it by allowing her to escape. He cursed her, he cursed his foolishness and he cursed his men for distracting him that day.

Once more he stood before his most loyal death eater, "Malfoy continue the search for the woman you found so long ago. I want her back. Her powers alone could bring me back, you must find her now!"

"Yes master," he replied.

As promised that weekend she meet her father at the edge of the lake. As she waited several students looked at her weird but she paid them no mind. Sitting next to the lake she lazily ran her fingers over the top of the water enjoying the peacefulness of the world around her. With a soft sigh she closed her eyes. Moments later she felt a hand wrap around her wrist and pulled her into the lake. She spun round under water and allowing her legs to transform looked into the smiling face of her father.

With a carefree laugh she swam using her strong tail deep into the lake with her father hot on her heels. Back up on land Professor Snape had caught the girl disappear beneath the lake's surface. With quick steps he hurried to the edge of the lake and peered into the depths. Not spotting the girl he cast a spell on himself and dove in after her.

Meanwhile Aramina swam fast and strong away from her father. She felt carefree then as she spun to see if her father was still after her she spotted someone she had not expected to see. Under the waves was Professor Snape and he appeared to be looking for something frantically. Forgetting about her father for the moment she quickly swam to Professor Snape slowly reached out a hand and tapped him on his shoulder and as he turned his eyes widen in surprise.

Professor Snape was not exactly sure what to think of the girl before him. Yes he knew her, but surely his eyes were playing a trick upon him. Under the waves her hair flowed around her, her eyes appeared brighter and her legs... he gulped slightly her legs were a tail. She appeared to be perfectly at home under water and behind her swam a large man. His eyes searched hers and she noticed movement behind her with a happy laugh she swam around her teacher causing the merman to stop moving.

Looking between his daughter and the man in front of her he motioned for them to surface. With a firm nod of her head she wrapped her arm lightly around her teacher's and using her tail propelled both of them to the surface. As their heads broke free from the water Aramina slipped her hand from his arm. "Is there something wrong Professor Snape?"

Before he could answer her father's head popped up near them. His eyes were kind and crossing his arms he said, "perhaps I can offer an explanation."

Turning Professor Snape looks at the man, "who are you?"

With a smile on his face the man reply simply, "King Neptune, sir and who are you?"

"Professor Severus Snape, what are you doing with my student?"

Neptune arches an eyebrow at him and answers calmly, "spending the day with my daughter."

Aramina watches the two men stare at each other, before breaking the silence. "Professor Snape he is indeed my father, I just don't get to see him very often."

Turning to look at Aramina he says, "from what I understand Neptune is the name of a god."

Her father lets out a laugh, "Indeed I thought many people lost faith in us a long time ago. Yes, I am a god."

He looks between the two then says, "so your a goddess, Aramina."

"I am, but please don't tell anyone else."

"Are there more of your kind at Hogwarts," Snape asks.

Sighing Aramina looks at her father who then answers, "her twin cousins are gods."

Severus Snape thinks for a moment and then it hits him, looking at the two before him he says, "Phoenix tower house gods and goddesses?"

With a nod of her head, Snape's eyes widen. He quickly realized that explained why the tower was not needed for so long. "I suppose I should leave you be for now, just be sure to head back in for dinner before it gets to be late."

Aramina slips her hand around his arm and before he can protest she swims him quickly to the edge of the lake. "Thank you Professor Snape."

He pulls himself onto dry land then turns and watches as both disappear once more beneath the knows that he will never betray their trust, honestly he would not want a god as an enemy. Casting a quick drying spell on himself he walked slowly back towards Hogwarts with many things on his mind. Absent-mindedly he rubbed the ring on his hand as he entered the castle.

Aramina spent the entire day swimming with her father and after a time her two cousins joined them. As the sun threatened to dip behind the mountains they swam to the surface. The air was crisp and they left the water drying themselves with a quick spell. Her father remained in the lake as he watched the three. "I will be back in a few weeks to collect you for the holidays."

Aramina smiled before answering, "should we bring anything with us?"

"Nope, you can leave what ever you do not need at the school. I'll have everything you need back home waiting for you. However you may want to inform your teacher... um Snape I think that you will be picked up this year for the holidays."

Aramina chuckled as her cousins looked at her in surprise. "I'll explain later," she promised them.

They waved goodbye to her father as he once again disappeared under the waves. Turning they walked quickly towards the castle. That evening in the Great Hall her cousin's ate more then normal, but then again they never were much on swimming like she was. She chuckled as she told them what had happened before they joined her and they were shocked. Stealing a glance at the teachers table Professor Snape nodded slightly to them before going back to his own meal.

Weeks went by quickly and as Aramina soon stood outside Hogwarts with snow crunching under her feet. The night before the students were to leave Aramina knocked firmly on the office door of Professor Snape. "Enter," came his voice.

Opening the door she slipped inside, spotting her teacher at his desk once more she moved towards it. "Professor Snape," she began.

"Miss Smith, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit," he leaned forward in his chair.

"Actually Professor I heard that you rarely leave Hogwarts for the holidays."

"Why would you concern yourself with what I do?"

"Actually Professor, my father asked me to inform you that he expects you to come celebrate this season with us."

"Why would I want to do something as ridiculous as that."

"He said you would say that, he also told me that..." she cleared her throat slightly before continuing.

Snape looked deeply into her eyes, "well?"

"He said that he would allow you access to rare plants and several potions that the wizarding world did not know of, if you agreed to come back with us. He also said you would have your own suite at his castle and access to his personal library if you were interested."

Snape leaned back in his chair, he knew that he would be a fool if he refused an offer like this. Waiting a couple of minutes he leaned forward once more with a twinkle in his eye. "How are we to get to your father's house?"

With a smile on her face she answered, "we are to meet him at the lake, tomorrow afternoon."

"Well I will see if I can make arrangements to come, I'm not promising anything though."

He dismissed her and she quickly left his office. Outside his door she knew he would come. Quickly she hurried to her room. Sleep took hours to come but with it she didn't dream and morning came all too soon. After packing a small bag of her school books she needed she headed down to the lake with her cousins. They watched as many students left Hogwarts and headed towards Hogsmead. As noon drew closer they spotted Severus Snape carrying a bag heading towards them. He stopped near them and looked them over. Minutes went by and no one said a word, then the lake began to bubble and from it rose Neptune.

"Excellent, it's good to see all of you again;" Neptune spoke softly. With a wave of his hand their personal belongings were wrapped in a water proof air bubble. "Alright everyone into the water Xander, Eric your in charge of carrying the bags. I'll lead and daughter you are to swim your teacher there."

Aramina blushed slightly but nodded her head. Snape cast a spell on himself to allow him to breathe under the water but was a bit nervous about being held onto by his student. She turned to look at him after they entered the water, "Professor if you like I can just hold onto your arm. I'm stronger then I look."

He nodded his head and as they dove under the water she kept a firm grip on his arm. They swam for about two hours through various tunnels that were lit by multiple plants. As they left the last tunnel the castle could be seen off in the distance. Snape let out a gasp and slipped his hand into Aramina's. She smiled slightly and feeling more determined she easily swam faster passing her cousin's and her father. From memory she dove under the castle and swam towards an opening that she knew was in the throne room. As they broke through the water and their heads meet fresh air she pulled herself from the water. As her legs transformed before Snape, he could not help but look away with a slight blush on his face. She bent down and taking his hands in hers helped him out of the water and into the large throne room.

Moments later her father and cousins followed her into the throne room. As they were casting drying spells the double doors at the end of the room flung opened and in strolled three people. Aramina recognized the two men from her memory easily and with a surprised laugh ran to hug her uncles. "Professor Snape let me introduce my brothers, Hades and Zeus," Neptune said.

At that moment Snape felt small among the men who easily stood much taller then he did. He also noticed that the woman near the men looked nothing like the girl that hugged her dearly. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Snape answered.

Aramina turned to her teacher, "this is my mother Rin Smith, she adopted me when I was little."

"I only came done to see you deary they promised to take me back to my home after you arrived. I'm not positive about staying below the ocean," she replied softly.

After her mother was returned to her home above the ocean, Aramina spent a wonderful holiday with her father and uncles. Near the end of her holiday she went and stayed with her mother for a few days before coming back to her fathers castle. Severus Snape as promised read many of Neptune's books and took many notes on various potions that would benefit the wizarding world. On Christmas he was shocked to receive several gifts from Aramina and her family. His favorite gift however was one Aramina had given him, a small book written by a god on various potions that were unheard of among his fellow wizards.

Their holiday passed too quickly for their liking and as they prepared to head back to Hogwarts Neptune came to speak with Snape. "I hope you had a nice time here."

"Actually I found it very pleasant."

"Wonderful, then perhaps you would agree to come back again sometime. I'm sure if you grow tired with my library we can persuade my brothers to allow you access to theirs."

Snape looked the man in the eyes, "I would be honored to come back but why would you want me too?"

Neptune smiled kindly at the pale man, "because you sir have a good heart and you have kept your promise to not tell the world about us."

Snape gave Neptune a rare smile, and then frowned at a idea of having to swim back.

"I know what your thinking your not wanting to swim again. Well since you have been here and my brothers are still here we will take you back by another way."

Snape followed him to the throne room and each man there took a child in his hands. Aramina turned to her father and grabbing his hand as well as Professor Snape she said, "hold on tight, this is going to be a bit different then what you are used to."

Before Severus could reply he felt magic stronger then any he had felt in a long time build up around them. Neptune had let go of his daughter's hand and now she was controlling the magic around her. As Severus watched in wonder he noticed that the girl appeared to be much older then what he first had thought. The wind whipped around them and within moment they were in front of Hogwarts. Snape held onto her fingers for a moment longer then the wind died down. He turned to her and she smiled brightly up at him. Just as his fingers slipped from hers, her uncles showed up with her cousins. Then her father arrived with their belongings. "I knew you still had it in you Aramina," Neptune said proudly.

"You left me little choice father when you removed your hand from mine."

He smiled at her, "so when can we come to get you again?"

She shook her head at him, "well we get another holiday in the spring and then there is summer break."

"Wonderful maybe by then we can persuade your mother to stay with us instead of running off to her home."

"I doubt that father she says she felt like a tuna fish in a can while she was in your palace."

He let out a gentle laugh then hugging his daughter and nephews they disappeared. Gathering her bags all of them headed back towards the castle. Before they entered Snape stopped Aramina for a moment. "I want to thank you for allowing me to come with you this holiday. I also greatly appreciate the gift you gave me."

"Your quite welcome Professor Snape. I hope the next time we go on holiday you will consider coming back with us."

"I'll think about it," he promised.

About a week later; she was light hearted as she walked quietly through the empty halls of Hogwarts and everything seemed perfect to her. That was until turning the corner to head towards the dungeons she collided into a man with long pale blond hair. Quickly she got to her feet and extended a hand to help him up. He gripped her hand firmly adn with a pull stood once more. Looking into her eyes he gave a surprised gasp, as he studied her face. "Who are you, child?"

"Sorry sir, I'm Aramina Smith;" she replied as she bowed her head slightly.

He walked around her taking in every detail about the young girl with his eyes. "How old are you, what house are you in," he ordered.

Crossing her arms slightly she felt like prey as he walked around her but with a calm voice she answered, "I'm a first year, eleven years of age and my house is that of the Phoenix."

He stopped in front of her his eyes looking deeply into hers, "are you afraid of me child, do you know who I am, what I have done?"

Growing frustrated her eyes held a fire in them as she stared back into his. "I care not who you are sir, I'm not afraid of who you are, and what you have done is none of my business since it does not affect me."

He grew angry at her and raised his hand to strike her across the face, before his hand could make contact Professor Snape stopped him. "Lucius it is unwise to strike a student within Hogwarts."

Images flashed in Aramina's mind but determined to not allow anyone to realize what she just learned she took but a step back."

"You know she provoked me, Snape."

"She is but a child, children tend to do that. Often enough they let their mouths run before they think. As for you Miss Smith you now owe me a detention for your unlady like manner, and fifty points from Phoenix as well."

"Yes Professor Snape, may I head to class now?"

He nods his head then steering Lucius away from the girl they walk off towards the front doors.

Walking to her potions class she sits down and begins going over the lesson plan. Her heart races and taking several calming breaths she regains control of her emotions before Professor Snape returns. Class continues on as normal for her and that evening she sits in Professor Snapes office writing out on her parchment a list of all his ingredients and how much each container held.

Back in Malfoy Manor Lucius stands before his master a smug look upon his face. "Master, I learned today that at Hogwarts the Phoenix Tower has risen once more."

Lord Voldemort leaned forward in his chair, "What do you know of the Phoenix Tower Lucius?"

"It has not been seen for hundreds of years and that it housed special students. These students were rumored to be those of a higher magic then normal witches and wizards."

"What type of magic?"

"I'm currently looking into that sir, but I think it may have something to d with the woman you want me to find again."

"Very well, is there anything else you wish to report on this evening?"

"Actually Master I wish to share with you something that happened as I was leaving Hogwarts. I think you may find my memory interesting."

With a wave of his hand Lucius moved forward and locked eyes with Lord Voldemort. He entered his servant's mind quickly and watched in silence as he saw the girl before him. A gasp of surprised escaped his lips as he recognized this young girl to be that of the woman he once held captive. Pulling back from Lucius mind a cruel smile crossed his lips, "what is her name."

"Aramina Smith sir, and surprisingly she is from the Phoenix Tower."

He crossed his arms as he sat back thinking to himself, she was much to young for him to take in bed, but what was a few years to him when she held the magic he craved for. "I want you to keep an eye on her Lucius."

"Yes master."

"Should you see the opportunity, bring her here. I do not want to lose such a wonderful creature as her again."

"Of course master," with a bow of his head he quickly left the room.

Voldemort smiled to himself, it was only a matter of time before his powers and body would be back now that he knew where the girl was. All he had to do was be patient and wait until the perfect opportunity would show itself.

Before Aramina left his office for the evening she placed a medium sized package on his desk. Snape lifted an eyebrow and looked at her in confusion, pointing to the box he said, "what's that?"

"To be honest Professor I asked my Uncle Zeus for those. They finally arrived this evening during dinner and I didn't want to wait until tomorrow to give them to you since I had a detention anyways."

He pulled the box closer to him and opening the lid he smiled gently. Within the box were several rare fragments of what appeared to be a dragon's horn. "Is this really dragon horn?"

"It is sir, my uncle said he knew where the dragon burial ground was and that he would collect a small fortune worth for me if I wanted."

He pushed the box towards her, "I can not accept this, he began."

"Nonsense Professor, I know for a fact that many of the potions in that book I gave you call for a bit of dragon's horn. Are you honestly telling me you do not want to brew any of those potions. I should I ever need it can easily get my uncle to collect more dragon horn for me. To me this is just a way of showing my appreciation towards one of my favorite teachers."

Pulling the box back towards him he says softly, "this means more to me then you will ever possibly know."

"I'm glad, now is there anything else I should do or may I return to my rooms?"

"No, your free for the evening; thank you Aramina."

A smile crossed her lips as she left his office. Rushing through the halls she decides to head straight to her room. Her assignments were already caught up for the evening so lying back on her bed she stared up at the night sky displayed on her ceiling. For some reason giving him that gift felt right to her, she didn't lie when she said he was one of her favorite teachers. With a smile still upon her face she fell into a peaceful sleep.

That night Lucius crept back into Hogwarts and snuck towards the Phoenix tower. Slipping inside the tower behind a pair of twins he makes his way towards the girls dorm. Sticking to the shadows he spots Aramina sleeping peacefully upon a large bed. He creeps to her side and pulling a necklace from his pocket slips it upon the girls neck. The necklace grows slightly warm then becomes invisible. Now that he was done with that task his master could enter her sleeping mind. Quickly he leaves the tower and hurries from the castle. Once outside he uses his magic and disappears only to return to his own home.

_Her dreaming mind shows her the amazing vacation she spent with her family. Several times she had to remind her teacher that he was missing meals and ended up just bringing lunch to him in the afternoons. With a smile she danced among her family and she felt eyes watching her. She stops midspin and turns towards the now darkening castle. With a strong firm voice she says "show yourself."_

_He slips from the shadows and his dark red eyes burn into hers. "Ah my precious pet, you have changed over the years."_

_Her hands go to her hips and she glares at the man before her. "I'm not afraid of you."_

_"That is good news my pet," he tugs upon a chain and once more she feels it around her neck._

_'This is not real," she says out loud._

_"Tell me pet, how many times do yu have to tell yourself to believe it. While your at it Aramina, tell me how you are so much younger then what you were years ago."_

_She turned her back on him and he yanked the chain harshly causing her to fall backwards. "You will not ignore me this time wench."_

_She fought with her mind and felt the chain bite deep into her neck as she tried to pull free from it. "How are you younger then before?"_

_She whipped around and yelled at him, "you killed me!"_

_Shock covered his face and then he sneered, "then why are you alive."_

_She shook her head harshly and tried once more to wake from this nightmare. He yanked her to his side and slapped her harshly across her face. "Tell me wench, how did you come back if I killed you."_

_"Never, I'll never tell you"_

_He grew angry and held his wand tight against her throat, "I have ways of making you talk pet."_

_Her eyes lit with a new found fire as her power within her body grew stronger. She glanced at his wand and pulled her own out with her right hand. Magic wrapped itself around the girl and the wand transformed into a sword in her hand. She swung with all her strength and severed the chain in his hand. His eyes went wide as he noticed that her body gave off a faint glow as she pointed her sword at him. "You will never know the secrets that I have been entrusted. You are not welcomed here!"_

_ She rushed at him and he quickly retreated as her sword hit him in his shoulder. His arm felt like it was on fire and he disappeared from her mind._

Lord Voldemort hissed out sharply as his shoulder felt like it was on fire. He tried to cast a healing spell on himself but the pain would not go away. Pulling back the robe to look at his shoulder he was surprised to see a rather large burn residing there. He summoned an ice pack and held it to his arm. How was she able to attack him when all he did was enter her dreams with his mind. He would have to be more careful the next time he tried to get answers from her.

Aramina sat up on her bed her body felt strange. She knew that was not any ordinary dream. Lord Voldemort had entered her mind and had wanted to know her secrets. She knew he had found her and she knew who had told him. She stood from her bed and paced her room. He would never catch her unguarded again. He would pay for it, if he even tried again. Staring out her window she knew what she wanted to do first. Going to Midnight she leaned down towards the sleepy owl and quickly wrote out a message to her uncle Zeus. Waking the owl up gently she handed him the letter. "Bring this to Zeus, and wait for his reply my lovely."

Midnight hooted in reply and took the letter. Flying out of the window she watched him disappear into the horizon. Turning back to her room she prepared herself for the day.

**As promised two reviews equals one new chapter. So if you would like the next chapter two more reviews please and thank you. I have many wonderful ideas for this story and I really hope you all enjoy it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Harry Potter just my own ideas and characters. Please read and review, and thanks to everyone that has left a comment!**

**Chapter Five**

Zeus walked out onto his balcony and looked out over the horizon as he was about to turn and head back inside a black owl swooped down and landed on his shoulder. Turning his head he noticed that the owl carried a letter in its beak. With gentle fingers he took the letter in his hands. Walking towards his throne room he sits down on a bench and opens the letter.

_Dearest Uncle,_

_I'm not exactly sure how to begin this to be honest. Have you or your brothers ever heard of anyone entering someone else's dreams?_

_Let me try to explain, my memory from my past life is returning and just last night I was dreaming of my visit this last holiday. Well as my dream continued it changed and the man I had escaped from, was in my dreams once more. At first I thought it was just a nightmare, but even then that man never knew my name. Well last night he was in my dream and he used my name I use now._

_I fought him off in my dream but I swear to you uncle i still feel as though there is a chain around my neck. Am I just being silly or could there possible be more to this. I would have asked father about this but its a bit too early to head out to the lake to send him a message. If this isn't just a dream what can I do to protect myself. Thanks for taking the time to hear me out Uncle Zeus._

_Love_

_Aramina Smith_

Feeling that Neptune should know about this he sends Midnight back to Aramina. With a quick turn on his heel he appeared at Neptune's castle. He strolled quickly inside and shortly found his brother sitting in his study. "We may have a problem brother, you should take a moment to read this," explained Zeus.

Taking the letter from his brother he frowned as he read it. "I'm not sure if something like this is possible, perhaps we should ask Hades."

They sent for a messnger and as he hurried to get the last brother they waited in the study for him to arrive. THe spoke very little as they waited and minutes later Hades entered the room. "What is it that you need of me dear brothers," Hades spoke calmly.

Neptune hands the letter to Hades and once more they wait as the letter is read. "We need to bring Aramina here, she may be in danger," Hades replied.

"So you really think that there is something going on here and that this would not be a simple dream," Zeus answered.

"I think that we should at least check to make certain of it," Hades spoke.

"Perhaps but we could go there, this way she will still be in the school. We may be able to make special arrangements with the Headmaster to analyze her for a couple of nights," Neptune spoke up.

THe men nodded and with quick arrangements; messengers rushed to the other two castles to leave orders. Once everything was taken care of they disappeared only to arrive at the gates of Hogwarts. Now it's not everyday that three grown men that looked similar but not appear at the school. So as the men walked towards the castle with quick steps, rumors would certainly be going round the castle. Professor McGonagall heard of the men's arrival and hurried to stop them from entering Hogwarts. Aramina heard the rumor of three odd men and rushed towards the window looking out towards the gate. Her mouth fell opened as she realized who the men were. Grabbing her cousins by their sleeves they rushed to the front door only to be stopped by Professor McGonagall. "Head back inside this is no concern of yours," she told them.

"Actually that is my father and his brothers," Aramina answered as she walked towards the door.

Professor McGonagall turned to her with a surprised look on her face as Aramina walked right out the door. You see Professor McGonagall had enchanted the door to not let anyone in or out without finding out exactly what the three tall men wanted. As Aramina walked towards them she held her head high. Finally she stopped, I take it that it may be more serious then I thought."

They smiled kindly to her before Neptune spoke, "we need to make arrangements with your headmaster."

"I see," turning she began walking back towards the front doors.

"Professor McGonagall, my father and uncles need to speak with Headmaster Dumbledore. I'm afraid it is of an urgent private matter."

With a nod of her head she banished her spell and all four of them entered back into the castle. With Professor McGonagall leading the way they made their way towards the headmasters room. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and with a kind smile Aramina lead them up the stairs and to the door of Dumbledore's office. With a firm knock on the door an answer came from within, "enter."

Slowly Aramina opened the door and walked in followed by her family. As the door closed all four of them stood in front of Dumbledore. "Headmaster, my father and his brothers need a moment of your time."

Slowly he turned and was surprised to see such tall, strong looking men before him. Pushing his spectacles back up onto his nose he motioned for all of them to sit down. "How may I help you fine young men today?"

Zeus let out a chuckle at the young comment. "Actually we need to know if you will allow us a couple of days to stay here to observe my daughter. We are quite concerned about some recent activities that have been occuring recently."

"I assure you Hogwarts is quite safe for our students," Dumbledore began.

Aramina interrupted, "Headmaster I assure you that what my family is referring to is something much different then what you may be thinking. Actually if you will allow me I can show all of you my memory on it, if you like."

Not exactly sure what to think Dumbledore extracted the memory from Aramina. Once it was placed into the pensive everyone peered into it and found themselves among her memory's.

_Aramina stood with an unknown man peering from behind a white pillar. As they watched her confront the man the room around them disappeared. Know they stood in a room that was grey and Aramina was alone with a pale man that had dark red eyes. Dumbledore recognized him right away and felt sorry for the girl that now wore a chain around her neck. He paid little attention to what was being said but more to what was being done._

_His eyes grew wide when he watched Aramina pull her wand out with her right hand and it transformed in to a large sword. He knew when she pressed it into Voldemort that somehow she actually caused him pain. As quickly as he had arrived Voldemort quickly fled from the girl._

As they left her memory Dumbledore looked confused, "from all the times I watched you using your wand in class you always used your left hand."

With a soft sigh Aramina pulled her wand out with her left hand without a word she placed it in her right one. As her fingers wrapped around it, it glowed then changed into that of a silver dagger. Holding the dagger outwards she rotated her hand so that she appeared to be wielding a sword and once more the wand changed shape. Now in her hand was a sword longer then her arm with a curved handle all in silver. On the hilt of the sword was a dark green emerald. Once more she moved her wand back into her left hand and it changed back into the wand everyone knew she owned. Her eyes remained downcast as everyone watched her in complete silence. Finally her father spoke, "I never knew you could do that."

With begging eyes she looked at Dumbledore, "Please headmaster, don't tell anyone."

With kind eyes he smiled softly at her, "Aramina I doubt anyone would believe me, but I promise I will not mention this to anyone. However I am confused at why Voldemort would be wanting to get his hands on you."

"I know why," she looks at her family for their permission and with a nod of their heads she folded her hands in front of her.

"Headmaster what do you know about the Phoenix Tower," she began.

"Well all I know is that it has not been seen for hundreds of years before you came to our school."

"Allow me to explain in a bit of detail what I know about the Phoenix Tower."

_When this school was being built by what many people believed to be by just four teachers, there was actually a fifth. Unlike the other four teachers she was not a witch or a wizard but something more. To be honest her name indeed was Phoenix for that was what she had changed it to. Unlike the other teachers she still lives to this day, but she is always traveling on the wind. _

_You see headmaster Phoenix tower was built for the half gods and goddesses that were being raised by witches, wizards and even some mortals. Although not all these children that were born had magical abilities. Over the years as less and less magical half gods were being born fewer came to school. As the last few children of this parentage left the school the tower was no longer needed so it simply disappeared. When I started school here with my cousin's the tower was needed once more. _

As her tale ended Dumbledore looked at her in surprise. "So your actually a half goddess?"

Neptune interrupted then, "actually she isn't a half, but her cousins are."

"Her mother is a muggle though," Dumbledore said.

"Actually she only gave birth to her, she was already a goddess when I bestowed my daughter to her," Neptune added.

Dumbledore looked like he was confused, but simply nodded his head. "Just then a knock came upon the office door. Before he could answer the knock Professor Snape entered the room. "Sorry Headmaster for interrupting you, oh hello Neptune, Zeus and Hades," Snape said.

"Afternoon Severus," Neptune replied.

Dumbledore looked between the men and with a sigh asked, " how is it you know each other?"

Snape answered, "long story short I assumed Miss Smith fell into the lake and when she didn't come back to the surface I went in after her."

"I see," he replied "well what is it you need Severus."

"Actually after hearing about our visitors I figured you may need my assistance."

"Very wise of you my dear boy." Turning back to the other men he added; "so what is it you need to do."

"We mainly would like permission to stay near Aramina for a few nights as she sleeps. Of course Hades knows how to enter her dreams and we intend to help protect her and sever this connection."

Snape looked confused, but then was quickly filled in. However his faced paled when he learned about Lord Voldemort. He scratched his arm as if something on it was bothering him. Dumbledore gave him a knowing look, but said not a word to Snape. Instead he said simply, "I will have extra beds placed in the girls dorm for you men, stay as long as you need and you may join us for meals at the Phoenix table of course."

The men nodded and as they all left the room Dumbledore stopped Professor Snape, "Just a moment Severus."

With a sigh he stops and waits until everyone is out of the room, "yes headmaster?"

"Severus, do you know if the dark lord has returned?"

"Unfortunately I do not, although I have suspected that he never was really dead these last few years."

"If you hear anything, please inform me."

"Of course headmaster."

With that he left the room while Dumbledore sat down to think upon the matter at hand. His mind wandered a bit then he realized that even though Aramina was a student at his school he knew nearly nothing about her. With a sigh he turned to look at the portraits behind him as if for any ideas of what he should do. They smiled sadly at him and shook their heads they were as lost as he was.

Aramina went about the rest of the day as though nothing was amiss. Her father and uncles ate meals with her but other then that during her classes they stuck with the library and checking her room for any possible clues. Dinner came and went, with many students still staring at the three adults in wonder. Finally they hurried to the Phoenix tower and after she completed her assignments she went to lay down.

Her uncles had agreed that one would keep watch while the other two guarded her mind while she slept. Laying down on their own beds Hades and Neptune fell into a deep sleep with Aramina. Zeus sat near the door and watched them as their faces became relaxed. Shortly he heard his brothers give off a loud snore, and he went back to watching the door way.

_Aramina found herself looking out over the world In Zeus castle. Her Dark emerald green dress fluttered in the breeze along with her long blond hair. She appeared to be a bit older then what she was and as she turned felt her father and uncle step from the shadows. They gave her a knowing smile and then slipped back into the shadows to wait. _

_She heard music playing off to her right and as she turned to make her way towards it her hand was taken lightly into another. She looked up only to sigh softly because the face was pointed towards the other room. With graceful steps she allowed the man to lead her. As the music grew louder she felt him slip a hand onto her waist and hold the other lightly, they began to dance slowly. _

_Once more she tried to look upon his face but now his head was bowed slightly letting his dark black hair fall around his face. He began to move her faster to the beat of the music and as he twirled her she gave off a soft laugh. He dipped her and as his face neared hers to kiss her upon her lips he faded from her mind. Once more she was in a dark grey room. Her eyes scanned the room before they spotted the pale man walking slightly closer to you. "Hello my pet."_

_Before she could say anything he used his wand and chained her to a wall. Her hands tried to grasp her wand but with deliberate steps he came up to her and pulled the wand from her pocket. Tossing it over his shoulder he let out a cruel laugh. "This time my pet, you can not fight back."_

_Her eyes grew wide and she felt her father and uncle pressing against the greyness, but they still had not broken through yet. "What do you want," she finally said firmly._

_"Why you of course, and your magic. Tell me my dear pet how is it that you came back from the dead."_

_"I will not," she turned her head from him._

_"Then tell me precious one who were you dancing with just a moment ago."_

_Her face fell slightly, she knew that man meant something to her, but she was unsure of who he was. "With a firm resolved she replied, "I do not know."_

_"Well that is a shame, for someone to dream of him so often that you don't even know who he is."_

_"Why should you care?"_

_"Oh, I was hoping to make him pay for making you want him so much my pet. You do belong to me after all."_

_She struggled against her chains as he came up towards her. Reaching out a pale hand he stroked her face with care. "Such a shame your so young, I rather enjoyed your company when you had a body of a woman."_

_She turned her face towards him and spit into it. "Your touch makes me sick."_

_He pressed his hand tightly around her throat, "you are mine wench and I will touch you how I see fit."_

_Her eyes burned with anger and her body began to glow. "I only belong to the one that is bond to me."_

_His eyes widen as he realized her voice had changed from that of a young girl to that of a woman. He snatched back his hand as he felt heat radiate from her body. He stepped further back as the chains began to melt and as her arms broke through the chains she glared at him. "I am so much more then you could possibly ever understand and I will not tolerate your pretense any longer."_

_The room began to brighten and as it did her father and uncle joined her by her side. Their bodes glowed just as bright with a fire in their eyes and as he turned to leave he felt as though he was being pulled back towards them. HE glimpse down around his waist and found a thick cord of moving water wrapped around it. He pressed harder to move further away but he was being drawn so close to them. Turning he spotted the dark haired man smacking a whip in his hands as the red haired man continued to pull him ever closer. Aramina smiled in satisfaction as he was about a foot from her now. She reached out her hand as if to strangle him, that was when he was able to disappear from her mind quickly._

Sitting up from his chair he gasped in breath after breathe. Something was not right why did he fear her. Who were those men with her. His mind rushed looking down at his waist he was shocked to find that around it was wet. At that moment he realized that every time he entered her mind she flung it back at him and made it real. He grabbed the glass of wine before him and downed the contents. He would not enter her mind again, he feared too much for the little bit of life he had left. He would have to find another way of getting his hands on her.

Aramina, her father, and Hades woke up suddenly. Although Zeus had kept watched he now held what appeared to be a broken chain in his hands. He held the chain out towards Neptune, "this was around her neck and right before she awoke it appeared and broke in half."

"It seems we found the link we were looking for, that allowed him to enter your mind Aramina."

They turned to look at her and all three let out a soft gasp. She looked at them in wonder and finally her father cleared his throat. "Aramina, you changed."

She got to her feet only to find that she was now a bit taller, walking towards her mirror she looked into it and a sigh escaped her lips. Her reflection had indeed shown a slightly older girl now. Her blond hair had grown longer as her body grew taller, her once slightly round face was less round. She had aged about five years within one night. "what am I going to do?"

Placing his hand upon her shoulder he said "we can always place a charm to hide the difference Aramina. We can even adjust it each year to make it appear as though you have aged at the same rate as the others."

She agreed to it quickly not wanting to be made fun of by the other students. Once everything was done she looked like her old self. After hot cups of tea they all went to bed for the night. THey agreed to stay for two more evenings to make sure Aramina's dreams were not invaded again.

The next couple of nights went well and of course they managed to get Professor Dumbledore to agree to always have someone on hand should something like this happen again. As it was Aramina passed her first year at Hogwarts. With her mind belonging only to her she dedicated her time to playing Quidditch and her studies. Even though they never won the house cup they did get third place one year and then second place the following year. Voldemort did not return for her, during these last few years. However just to be safe; Aramina never went anywhere without her cousins near her. She spent her holidays with her father and his brothers. Of course it was only a matter of time before Aramina's mother finally got used to being underwater that she moved in for good with Neptune.

_Neptune's Castle on August 25, 1992 at 11:59 pm._

Aramina watched the clock with anticipation, midnight would be here birthday. She got to her feet and slipping her slippers on she escaped into the hallway. As the clock chimed midnight a light burst forth from Aramina's brow and once it settled she reached up and touched something. Her mouth dropped open and she hurried to the bathroom to see what it was. As she stared at her reflection she knew what had happened she was now marked by the tiara as her being of age to be able to marry.

How could she have forgotten that on her seventieth birthday this was to happen. To make matters worse in her eyes she no longer looked like a child in any way. Her face had lost all the baby fat, as well as her body. She stood now to her fathers shoulders and her hair had grown to her ankles. She poked at the emerald teardrop that hung upon her brow from the tiara.

With a sigh she knew she just had to deal with it now. As she left the bathroom her father and mother stood just outside the door. "Happy Birthday sweetheart."

"Dad, anyway we can skip tradition and you can remove this thing from my head;" she begged.

He laughed softly and shook his head, "sorry dear your stuck with that now that your old enough."

"Well I refuse to accept anyone," she replied firmly.

"I thought you already found your intended," he reminded her.

She thought for a moment and realized she had indeed found her intended, during her first life. "I forgot, so that means you can't give me away, " she replied happily.

'Well did you at least send out the invites to everyone this time dad?"

"I did nad everyone agreed including a couple of people from your school."

"Well then I best get ready for the party," she began.

"Of course but after several more hours of sleep first," said Rin.

With a sigh Aramina trudged back to her room and went back to sleep. She smiled in her sleep as she dreamt and with the first minutes her alarm clock rang she quickly got to her feet. Getting help from a servant she had her long hair braided down her back. Once that was done she choose a dark emerald green gown with silver bindings that wrapped around her waist and hung loosely. Next she slipped her sandals onto her feet and carefully wrapped the straps up and around each leg. Finally she stood and admired herself in the mirror.

As she was about to turn to leave her room a soft knock came upon her door. With careful steps she opened it,"good morning mother, how is your day so far?"

"Very well my dear, but I only stopped in to se if you needed any help this morning."

With a shy look down at her feet she said softly, "I'm not sure what to use for makeup today. I was really wanting something light."

"That I can do for you," Rin said as she pushed her daughter down onto a chair.

Aramina kept her eyes lightly closed as her mother added a light emerald green to her eyes, and a bit of pink lipstick to her lips. "There you go my dear, just a little to accent your already beautiful smile."

Opening her eyes she turned to her mirror and smiled brightly at her reflection. "Thank you mother."

Rin leaned down and placed a chaste kiss upon the top of Aramina's head. "Your welcome dear."

They left Aramina's room and headed towards the throne room which was becoming busier by the minute. As they entered the room it grew quite and everyone appeared to have turned their head to the two women entering the room. Aramina held her head high as she walked towards her father and past her uncles. Once she was next to Neptune he offered her a seat before sitting down in his throne with Rin on his right. His brothers took their seats then and music began playing softly as Aramina greeted her guests one by one.

As she greeted the last guest she was surprised to find that her favorite teacher had not shown up. With a soft sigh she stood up and lead the way towards the banquet hall where gifts could be place, food could be taken, and many a person would find a partner to dance with. Aramina had many a dance before she finally was able to slip from the room. She leaned against a pure white pillar and heard a masculine voice say softly into her ear, "I'm sorry I am late Miss Smith."

She turned quickly and a smile brightened upon her face as she looked into his dark obsidian eyes. "What kept you, Professor Snape?"

He gave her a rare smile as it took her face in then let out a surprised gasp as he noticed the tiara upon her brow. Recovering quickly he rubbed at his hand that bore a ring as he looked into her eyes. "Actually I had trouble figuring out something to get you."

Reaching into his pocket he withdrew a small velvet box and handed it to her. "I hope this is appropriate," he said softly.

With nervous fingers she slowly opened the box. A smile crossed her face as she stared down at a beautiful silver and emerald green mermaid that had long blond hair, attached to a simple silver necklace. The mermaid itself was no larger then a nickle. "It's perfect Professor Snape, please will you help me put it on?"

With clumsy fingers he took the necklace and slipped it around her neck moving the chain behind her hair he clasp it gently. She turned to face him and smiled brightly at him, "I will always treasure this."

He bowed his head slightly and began to move away from her, his heart was racing and he needed to be alone. Reaching quickly out to him she took his hand into hers, "will you honor me with a dance," Aramina suggested.

"It would be a pleasure," he said as he lead her to the dance floor.

Taking her waist softly and her hand in his he lead her across the dance floor and for that one song, they appeared to be the only ones there. She danced with many a person that night but she always found herself after a couple of dances with Professor Snape leading her once more. As the music began to die down she opened the other gifts from her guests an das they filed out for the night only a few remained.

Professor Snape being a frequent guest, had a special suite that he would stay at until school started. Dumbledore had also agreed to remain fr at least a day or two. He was really interested in learning more about her uncle Hades for some odd reason. As everyone headed off to their own rooms for the night only Aramina dared to roam the halls.

_Once everyone was in their rooms she slipped to the kitchens. While she was there she made a small tray and placed a bottle of firewhisky and a shot glass on a tray. With careful steps she walked through the castle towards the suite of Professor Snape. Balancing the tray with one hand she knocked softly upon the dark wooden door. A mutter came from within and moments later the door swung open, stepping inside Aramina closed the door with her foot before she turned around. _

_Her eyes grew wide as she noticed Professor Snape stood in the doorway with his shirt mostly unbuttoned his pale white chest could be seen. His sleeves were rolled back upon his arms, and Aramina could not help but blush. She lowered her eyes as she spoke, "I noticed you didn't eat anything earlier tonight and figured you would be hungry Professor."_

_He moved towards her slowly and taking the tray from her hands lifted her head slightly. Looking deep into her emerald eyes he replied, "call me Severus please."_

_Her heart skipped a beat, and she licked her lips generously, "alright Severus."_

_He smiled softly at her and moved his hand towards the tiara. He stopped before he touched it, "what does this mean?"_

_She swallowed once more, "it means that I am of age, and that only the man who can remove it is my intended."_

_Placing the tray on the table next to him, he walked towards her making her press her back against the door. She looked up at him in surprised as he leaned even closer towards her. "You remind me of someone that wore one of those once, a long time ago."_

_She only could nod as he moved his hand closer towards the tiara. She closed her eyes and he stopped, "have you already found your intended?"_

_All she could do was nod her head slightly._

_He leaned towards her ear and said softly, "how would a man know if he is your intended?"_

_Her mouth felt dry as she answered, "he would be bonded by a ring, that matched the tiara."_

_Severus looked at the ring upon his hand then at the tiara a smile crossed his lips as his fingers moved towards teh tiara once more. Slowly he lifted it from her head and his ring glowed brightly. Then the tiara was back on her head and his lips found hers. he held her tightly against his body as he kissed her lovingly. She moaned softly against his mouth and felt him lift her pressing his leg between her legs he sat her down on it. His hands began moving slowly over her hips and thighs as her lips became bruised from how passionately he kissed her._

She moaned as an alarm went off and fought to keep Severus lips on hers. He was fading fast and she opened her eyes in disappointment it had all been a dream. With a frustrated sigh she sat up, and adjusted her nightgown before heading towards her closet to change. Once she was dressed she spotted a parchment on her desk. Written upon it were her classes and required items she would need. Not wanting to be alone she went towards the dining hall only to run into Professor Snape heading in the same direction. She smiled at him lightly then noticed the ring upon his hand. "Um Professor, if you don't mind me asking where did you get that ring?"

He looked down at his hand and answered, "I got it a long time ago, when I was much younger then what I am now."

"To be honest Professor, you don't seem to be the type that would wear something like that."

"Well that would be the case but I have never been able to remove it since I got it."

They continued on in silence and as she snuck a look at him from the corner of her eye she saw he had bowed his head and his long black hair now framed his face. She pressed a hand to her lips as she recognized him from her dreams when she was younger. They made it to the diningroom where hot meals welcomed both of them. However they were the last to arrive and ended up sitting next to each other during that meal. No matter how hard Aramina tried she could not keep from blushing every time they accidentally bumped into each other at the much too crowded table.

**This story is far from being close to the end. I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and sorry about being a bit delayed on updating this I know I promised two reviews means next update, well stupid internet here went out. Anyhow need two more reviews and the next update will come shortly after. Take care everyone and hope you enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. However my own character and ideas belong to me. No, I did not place myself into this story, I just really like the name Aramina. To be honest I did start this with another name but found myself calling her ARamina more and more so I just changed it to that all together. Now I am wondering what do you guys enjoy about this story so far, and what don't you like? Looking forward to reading what you all have to say.**

**Chapter Six**

After eating breakfast Aramina stood to leave the table she heard, "Aramina;" and felt fingers wrap around her wrist lightly.

Turning she noticed Professor Snape looking up at her. "Yes Professor?"

He let her wrist go quickly and with a soft sigh looked down at his hands. Slowly he began to speak, "your father spoke with me last night, and asked if I would escort you to Diagon Alley."

"I would like that very much," she answered.

Lifting his head slightly he looked her over with his dark obsidian eyes. "I will wait for you to prepare in your fathers study."

"I'll be just a few moments."

Rising out of his seat he couldn't help but smile slightly as he watched her walk quickly from the room. He shook his head, then turning towards the opposite door made his way to Neptune's study. She was gone only a couple of minutes and when she entered the study he was surprised by her. She had slipped her arm around his causing him to jump slightly but he quickly recovered. "Ready my dear girl?"

With a nod of her head they disappeared from the castle only to arrive in Diagon Alley. She slipped her arm off of his and he nodded at her slightly. With her school list in her hand she began walking towards the bookstore. Snape followed after her but then stopped for a moment, "Aramina."

She stopped and turned to face him, "yes Professor?"

Just then her two cousins came up to them. "Hey Snape," Xander called out.

He looked at her cousins then at her, "I'll wait for you at the Ingas Ingredients so you can shop with your cousins."

With a soft sigh, "alright Professor, I'll try not to take too long."

With a quick nod he hurried on his way as the three walked into the bookstore. Inside Aramina easily found her required books and bought a few extra that caught her attention. As she was about to leave the back of the nearly empty store she felt eyes on her. Turning she caught no one and moving quickly went to pay for her things. Her cousins stood next to the cash register as she made her way towards them. "Your always getting more books then what you need," they teased.

"Maybe, but my grades are much better then yours," she teased back.

Just as they were about to leave the store Draco Malfoy entered. "Why if it isn't the golden trio from Phoenix house. How is it that only you three are in that house anyways?"

Aramina turned toward him, "I see that you still think yourself above the others Draco. How is it that one such as yourself finds time to not only pester us but others as well when you obviously spend so much time on your hair?"

His face grows red slightly, "You still never answered my question."

With a knowing smile she answered, "perhaps only the sorting hat can answer that."

Before he could retort she walked out the bookstore with her cousins hot on her heels. As she walked her attention was brought to the display window in where sat a beautiful blue dress. "We need to get new formal robes this year," she told her cousins.

They let out a groan as they followed her into the clothing shop. Xander and Eric thought they could just grab anything and it would do were sadly mistaken. They were asked to try on robe after robe by the staff until they found just the perfect robe for both boys. Next they had to hold still as their robes were resized to fit them perfectly and flawlessly. Aramina walked around the store and peered at each dress she came across. Her hand reached out as she spotted a beautiful deep blue dress, and pulled it towards her. With quick steps she took it to the mirror and held it against her thin body.

A shop worker came up behind her and smiled at the girl in the mirror. "That is one of our newest items, not many witches find it suitable for them though."

"I like it but the color is wrong for me, by chance do you have one that is a dark emerald color?"

"You must be from Slytherin, but we do have something in a dark green."

The shop keeper hurried away before Aramina could tell her she was not from Slytherin. With a sigh she placed the dress back on the stand and walked towards the back of the room. Just then the shop worker came from the back with a dark emerald green dress. "Here try this on young lady."

Following the woman to the changing rooms she slipped inside and began changing into the dress. Once she put it on she realized that this dress was not what she had expected. Stepping out to look at her reflection she gave a small smile. The shop keeper walked around her and shook her head. "No, no this will not do: the color is perfect but the style is wrong."

Once more the shop keeper disappeared and return moments later in her arms were three more emerald green dresses. "Perhaps the perfect dress for you is among these beauty's."

With a gentle push she took the three dresses back into the changing room. The second dress she stepped out in fell to just her knees but once more the shop keeper and her agreed that this was not her style. The third was no better as her body appeared to be much larger then what it really was. Finely as she slowly pulled the last dress upon her she smiled at how much it reminded her of water flowing over her body.

Moving once more to the mirror she smiled at how much she was pleased with this dress. The shop worker let out a happy sigh with how this dress looked upon the young woman. The straps rested on the sides of her shoulders showing off her neck and cover her chest completely. There were thin lines of silver that ran over her chest intricate patterns that caught and reflected the light slightly. Where as the chest was tight on her the skirt flowed from her waist and settled just an inch from the floor. She twirled in front of the mirror and felt the dress billow slightly from it but when she stopped it looked as though it had not moved at all. On a shelf nearby she spotted a silver cord and picking it up tied it with great care around her waist letting the cord hug her hips and hang slightly lower on one side. "Simply beautiful," a man said behind the shop keeper.

Aramina turned and keeping her head held high she looked at the man before her. He gave her a lopsided grin before pressing his finger to his lips. She watched as he then bowed slightly and went about his own shopping. Shaking her head she watched him disappear before changing back into her original outfit. with the dress and cord in her hand she paid for her new outfit as she heard her cousins complain that they had what they needed. With a smile on her face they finally hurried to her, "lets pay and go before these women get us to buy more then what we want," Eric stated.

Aramina laughed softly as the boys paid for their things then ran from the store as if a monster was chasing them. They stopped at several more places before they agreed they got everything they needed. As Aramina and her cousins made their way to Ingas Ingredients, she heard a loud gasp behind her. Turning she thought she saw someone rush around a corner but must have been mistaken. Once more she turned back towards Ingas Ingredients and to her dismay discovered her cousins had gone on without her. Her steps quickened and as she rounded a corner a strong pair of hands pulled her against a firm chest.

Her eyes widen in surprised and her wand slipped towards her fingers from her arm. The stranger noticed and caught the wand before she could grab it. Her packages lay on the ground and with them her wand was tossed. Her eyes looked the stranger in the face and a gasp escaped as she recognized the cold grey eyes the long pale blond hair. 'My master sends his regards, he knows you are old enough now, and is currently waiting for you to return to him."

She pulled back sharply trying to get away from the man when a voice interrupted, "unhand that woman this instant."

Lucius eyed the man with short golden hair that framed his head, hold his wand towards him and the girl. With a curse he shoves the girl roughly from him and quickly disappears. Brushing the dirt from her legs after standing back up, the man smiles at the woman. "Gilderoy Lockheart at your service my beautiful young lass."

"Thank you Sir Lockheart, I am Aramina Smith."

With quick reflexes he captures her hand with his and kisses her knuckles lightly, "the pleasure is all mine."

She quickly pulls her hand back and then bends down to retrieve her belongings. Lockheart quickly helps her, and holding several items in his hands he stands up once more. "Shall I escort you to your next destination my lovely?"

A voice interrupts them, "that is not necessary I'll take her."

Aramina breathes a sigh of relief as she sees Professor Snape with his hands on his hips frowning at Lockheart. "What happened here Miss Smith?"

Before she can answer Lockheart explains, "she was being harassed by some fool of a guy that was no match for me."

Placing his hand on his temple Snape says, "thank you for stepping in."

"Not at all," turning to Aramina he quickly adds; "perhaps you would care to go out for drinks sometime with me."

"Lockheart, she is a student not one of your lovestruck fans."

"Ah, I see perhaps a drink at a later time then my dear."

Snape removes the books from Lockhearts hands and wraps an arm around her waist. "Your cousins headed back before you. Are you finished here?"

"I just need a few ingredients but then I'm ready."

Keeping his hand on her waist he leads her away from Lockheart who watches them with eager eyes. Once they are around the corner he licks his dry lips. "Maybe Hogwarts will be interesting this year," he thinks to himself.

Once they get to Ingas Ingredients Snape lets his hand slide off her waist. Quickly she goes around the store and Snape helps her choose several vital ingredients she would need for his classes this year. As she turns to leave something catches her interest and with quick steps stops in front of a small box filled with golden threads. The sign in front of it read _Unicorn_ Hair. Taking a small handful she carried them to the register where she paid for all her things. Once her bag of ingredients was safely in another bag she turned towards Snape. "All finished Professor."

Without a word he leads her outside and wrapping his arm around her waist once more they leave Diagon Alley only to appear back at her father's castle. Letting her slip from his fingers once more he follows her towards her rooms to drop off her things. Standing just outside the door he held her books out to her. "Thank you Professor Snape."

"Your welcome Aramina," he turned to leave but she quickly caught his hand.

He stopped and turning raised an eyebrow at her. "Professor I'm curious who is Lockheart?"

He lets out a soft groan, "he is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"I see, is there anything I can help you with Professor," she added quickly.

"Not at this moment Aramina, I am happy however to know that you are safe. I am curious though do you know who had grabbed you back in Diagon Alley?"

Her eyes became distant and with a soft sigh she said, "I believe his name is Lucius."

Snapes face grew hard at that and he swallowed a lump that formed in his throat. "Did he say why he grabbed you?"

Looking down at her feet not wanting to give away the fact that her eyes were about to burst into tears she simply said, "his master requires me."

Memorys rushed back into Snapes mind and with a determined look upon his face he wraps his arms tightly around Aramina. "I promise you, I will do all in my power to keep you away from them," he whispered into her ear softly.

Tears began sliding down her face and she cried softly. Snape tilted her head up a bit and locked eyes his obsidian eyes with her emerald green ones. "Aramina, I will not allow anyone to harm you."

Her fingers entwined themselves with his and for a moment she felt at peace. Using his free hand he gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "A beautiful woman such as yourself should not cry."

She laughed softly, "now your just teasing Professor."

Backing her into her room he closed the door softly behind them wanting to be alone for a few moments at least. "I am not teasing Aramina, and please when we are alone call me Severus."

Her voice caught in her throat as he lifted a couple strands of her hair to his lips. He leaned forward then and kissed her lightly on her cheek. "I must confess, your father and I talked long into the night. He even told me what your tiara means and this ring."

"Your ring?"

"Yes, you surprised me this morning when you asked about it. I knew when that appeared on your head yesterday that I knew you from when I was younger."

"Your not mad at me?"

"How can I be mad at you, to be honest I was mad at myself for falling for one of my students."

"Falling for a student..."

"Aramina I have been finding myself more attracted to you this last year. I even grew jealous when boys at Hogwarts asked you out," he admitted.

"Prof... Severus, I..."

"Aramina, tell me you never want to be with me now and I will leave you alone. Don't give me any hope of a relationship if you do not want to be mine."

Her reply was simple and sincere as she pressed her lips against his. He pulled her tighter against his body and held her as if she was the last person alive. Finally their first kiss ended and he kept his forehead against hers. He knew he was a fool, she had only one year after this to go in her schooling. A soft happy sigh escaped his lips, "I take it you accept me love;" he said hopefully.

Her arms still wrapped around his neck, "I do accept you Severus, I'm just glad your not mad at me about becoming my intended."

He laughed softly and with strong arms picked her up and carried her to her bed. Laying her gently onto it he sat down next to her and pulled her onto his chest. They sat that way for hours talking about everything that had happened both over the last years of their lives.

Night came upon them but they had not noticed. Severus knew he had to talk with her father, but from the impression he got the night before he approved. Looking down at Aramina a soft smile spread across his face as he noticed she had fallen asleep. He really needed to leave, he had much to explain. Slowly and carefully he slid from the bed and quietly crept from the room. as he closed the bedroom door quietly he walked out into the halls. With quick steps he hurried towards Neptune's study where he hoped he would find him.

Aramina awoke a few hours later alone in her room. Her thoughts drifted to her talking with Severus hours before, but then she frowned. "What if it was just a dream again," she said softly.

With quiet steps she slips out into the hallway. Slowly she makes her way towards the diningroom and before she can even place her hand on the door handle strong arms wrap around her waist. With a gentle tug her back is pressed against a firm chest . A soft voice tickles her ear, "I was just coming to see you love."

Aramina turned in his arms and looked deeply into obsidian eyes. A soft smile crosses her lips and then he lifts her up slightly as his lips press against hers. Their kiss is short and he keeps his hands lightly on her waist. "Your father would like a word with us my love."

With his hands around her waist he steers her towards her father's study. As they enter the room it is dimly lit and her father is sitting in an armchair. He notices the two enter and without saying a word motions for them to sit down. Aramina sits upon the couch and Severus right next to her. He places an arm lightly around her shoulders as he sits back. "Aramina," Neptune starts; "you are of age, and your intended is among us."

"Yes father my intended is among us."

Neptune continued, "as it is with our people you may choose to marry him when you are ready, However there are a few things you must know about. For starters their life span is much shorter then ours. For this reason we do have a way of changing that as long as you know deep down in your heart that you want to be with him. As is our custom you have one year from today to decide on this, of course within that one you will either have your true intended or one who was not meant to be."

"Can I make my decision anytime father?"

"No, in one years time we will talk again about this and then you will truly know. Then if he is your true intended we can make arrangements to turn him into one similar to us."

Severus looked surprised at these words but remained silent. He gently rubbed Aramina's shoulders as Neptune continued to speak. "I also know daughter that he is indeed one of your teachers and so we must inform your headmaster what is going on between you two. My suggestion to you is to be only a couple behind closed doors until the year is up Aramina and Severus."

Leaning forward Severus answered, "I will keep my relationship with your daughter behind closed doors only sir. I will also keep her from any harm."

"That is good to know Severus, but make sure you take time to be with each other. The amount of time you spend together can either make or break a couple."

"Father is there anything else we should know?"

Neptune's face grew red as he blushed fiercly, "there is," he coughed.

Turning his head slightly he added, "should you become intimate you will not become pregnant until you are both married. For some reason this has always been true among goddesses," he said completely embarrassed.

Aramina and Severus both blushed at that. The room remained quite for a few minutes before anyone spoke. Finally Severus let out a sigh, "I need to return to Hogwarts early to prepare for the arrival of the new students. I also need to speak with Dumbledore about us Aramina."

"When will you leave?"

"I'll leave tomorrow morning, but I do suggest that to be safe you travel with the other students on the Hogwarts Express."

"Of course, I'm certain my cousins will be riding it this year as well."

Neptune spoke up then, "I do expect you to return to us this holiday Severus."

With a smile upon his face Severus answered, "I doubt anything could keep me away. Thank you for inviting me however."

Rising to his feet and turning towards the door Neptune said, "you have a few hours before morning, try to get at least a little sleep;" he teased.

Aramina turned towards Severus, "I believe my father just gave you permission to stay with me tonight," she blushed.

Helping Aramina to her feet he lead her towards his room. "Well then let us retire to my room where I can hold you for the rest of the night my love."

Upon entering his suite Severus lead her straight to his bed. His lips crashed upon hers and together they fell backwards onto the bed. Aramina laughed softly as his kisses tickled the side of her neck. Finally he wrapped his arms around her after puling the blankets over them. She snuggled against his chest and sleep soon came to both of them.

Morning came to quickly for her as she lay with her head resting lightly on his chest. He opened one eye and smiled slightly as he pulled her tightly against him. Turning slightly he kissed her lovingly on the lips. "Good morning my love."

"Good morning Severus, did you sleep well."

"Hmm I did but I believe it was because of this beautiful woman that is still in my arms."

Aramina blushed once more as his lips captured hers again. He rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him just wanting to feel her against his body. His kisses were desperate and he hated the fact that he had to leave shortly, but for this moment he wanted to memorize everything about her. His fingers traveled up and down her back as she leaned over him kissing him lovingly. Minutes ticked by and with a sigh he finally pulled back a bit. "My love, I need to leave shortly."

She kissed the side of his neck and nipped his ear teasingly, causing him to groan slightly. Finally she sits up on him and slides to the side next to him on the bed, "then I suppose I better let you up Severus."

He presses her against the bed as his lips begin kissing her neck lovingly. "We will continue this as soon as I make arrangements for us my love.

Sitting up towards him she kisses him passionately as he slowly goes to stand up. With a soft sigh their lips pull apart and she watches as he heads into the bathroom to change. Sliding from the bed she stands against the door frame to the bathroom keeping her back to the bathroom. "Severus," she begins to speak.

"Yes love," he answers behind the closed door.

"Be safe on your trip to Hogwarts, I would hate it if you got injured."

The bathroom door opens and he wraps his arms lightly around her waist. "I will be, but please my love stay with your cousins or some other students when you go to Kings Cross Station. I don't want anything to happen to you either."

She turned in his arms and kissed him once more. With a sigh he lets her waist go and moves to grab his bag. "Unfortunately I need to leave now my love. I will see you once you get to Hogwarts."

Wrapping her arms around his neck she kisses him softly on his lips one last time, "safe travels."

He disappears and with a soft sigh she leaves his suite to go about her day of packing her things. Time goes slowly when you want to be with the person you love but finally the day arrived where she would once more travel to Hogwarts. She arrived with her father taking her and as they waited her cousins showed up. With hugs to her uncles and father she and her cousins boarded the train. The boys quickly moved off to join their other friends, while Aramina decided to relax in a empty car.

Pulling her potions book from her bag she began reading over her notes she took this last summer. She didn't realize it when the door to the car opened and someone sat down across from her. With a soft cough, Aramina lifted her head in surprise. "I thought that was you my dear," Lockheart said smoothly.

"I'm sorry Professor I did not hear you enter," she replied.

"Oh that is perfectly fine my dear, after all you were reading. Although might I suggest another book, you may enjoy it much more then that."

"Actually Professor Lockheart I'm just going over my notes for my advanced potions class."

"I see, my dear by chance what year are you in?"

"I'm actually a sixth year professor."

"That is wonderful news, by chance are you seeing any students at Hogwarts?"

Looking up from her book in surprised she looked him over slowly, "Professor why would you worry about if I was dating another student?"

"Simply curious as to why you are alone on the train is all."

Aramina didn't answer him as the door slid open. A boy with black hair and glasses looked into the room and witha smile asked, "mind if we share a car?"

Lockheart began, "Actually I don't think..."

Quickly Aramina scooted over and said, "there is plenty of room."

With a defeated sigh Lockheart scooted against the window as Ron, Harry and Hermione joined them. Placing her book back into her bag she began talking with the second years. The ride towards Hogwarts went smoothly and even though she felt like Lockheart was undressing her with his eyes he said not a word since the others joined them. As the train rolled to a stop at Hogsmead station Aramina quickly got off the train and hid herself among the various students. As she turned to join someone in a carriage a strong hand caught her wrist. She swung round and smiled when she realized it was Professor Snape. "Miss Smith might I have a word."

"Of course Professor Snape," she followed him towards a carriage near the end.

Quickly they climbed into the last carriage and she leaned back against the seat as she spotted Lockheart peering into the carriage across from theirs. Severus caught her look and moved to block her from the window as Lockheart peered inside. "Is there something I can help you with Lockheart," Severus said from the darkness of the carriage.

"No, Professor Snape just making sure none of the students are missing."

"Very well then move along," Snape replied.

Lockheart quickly moved to another carriage and climbed in as Aramina let out a soft sigh. "Is everything alright love," Severus asked in a low whisper.

Turning her emerald eyes towards him she smiled softly, "everything is fine when I am with you."

"That is all good and well, but you were avoiding Lockheart my love."

Aramina looked at her hands as she replied softly, "I know for some reason he just makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Yeah I can understand why, he thinks he is gods gift to women."

With a soft laugh, "not any gods I know."

Severus chuckled at that then pulled Aramina closer to his side once their carriage began to move. "Before you ask I have spoken with Dumbledore."

Aramina looked at him lovingly, "and."

"And he says he knew something was going on between us, but has permitted us to be a couple as long as we are discreet about it. Like he would actually be able to stop me from being with you though. He has thus given me permission to use the back stairway to meet with you in the evenings when we are not too terribly busy my love."

She kisses him softly on the cheek as they rode on in silence just enjoying each others company as they held hands. The ride to Hogwarts ended all too quickly for them and before they slipped from the carriage they shared one last passionate filled kiss. Severus slipped from the carriage as Aramina climbed out on the opposite side. With eager steps she hurried towards the castle and to the Great Hall. Just as she entered the diningroom she was surprised to see that Professor Snape beat her her head bowed she quickly went and sat at her table.

Once more the sorting hat sorted out the first years, and once again Phoenix house acquired no new members. They knew not to expect any not many half gods or goddesses needed to be schooled since many never acquired magical gifts. Then again not many students knew that Aramina, Xander, and Eric were relatives as well. That was mainly kept to the teachers that needed to know, or found out over the years.

As the last student was placed Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and addressed the students. "It is so nice to see so many new faces this year. I just have several announcements and then the feast shall begin. First and foremost we would like to welcome you all back to another year at Hogwarts. Next only those with signed forms from third year and up may go to Hogsmead on weekends. There is a curfew in effect and any student caught in the halls after curfew will get a detention or some other sort of punishment from any teachers that catches you. Finally we would like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher , Professor Gilderoy Lockheart who will also be head of house for the Phoenix tower this year."

Aramina laid her head on the table and muttered a low groan as Lockheart stood up and waved to the students happily. Once Lockheart sat down the feast began. Aramina talked happily with her cousins as they ate lightly from the food before them. Half-way through the meal she noticed Lockheart walking among the house tables heading straight for them. Within a few moments he stood looking at the three of them. "My such a small house, we will be able to get to know each other quite well indeed," Lockheart stated.

From the corner of her eyes she noticed Snape frowning at Lockheart. "Of course Professor Lockheart," Aramina began; "you are after all our head of house and as such it is only appropriate for you to treat us all equal."

He frowned slightly, "but of course my dear."

Rising to her feet she turned to face Professor Lockheart, "please excuse me Professor I fear that my trip to Hogwarts has left me tired this evening."

"Allow me to escort you to your rooms."

"I would but it appears as though the Headmaster would like a word with you."

Gilderoy turned and saw that indeed Dumbledore was motioning for him to come back to the staff table. With a slight frown on his face he quickly made his way up there as Aramina and her cousins slipped from the Great they reached their tower they spoke quickly in the commons room. "Aramina, I think Professor Lockheart has a crush on you," Eric teased.

She turned to face him, "I know that but I already have an intended, that I would not trade for anything in this life or the next."

"Yes, but he does not know that;" added Xander.

"He does not know many things," Aramina replied.

"What are you going to do about it then," Xander asked?

"Nothing as long as he behaves himself. If he doesn't I'll speak to the headmaster and Professor Snape."

"You know if the headmaster was smart Snape would have been placed in charge of Phoenix tower," Eric added.

"Maybe but you must remember he is in charge of Slytherin," spoke up Xander.

Just then they heard the portrait opening and Aramina and her cousins fled for their rooms. Lockheart entered the quite commons room and made his way towards the girls dorm, however at the entrance to it he was stopped by something that made him change his mind. He turned around and headed towards his chambers instead. Aramina sat on her bed and let out a sigh of relief as she heard his footsteps move further away from her.

**Thank you for all the lovely comments. Ok once I hit a total of twelve comments I will post the next page. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and have a great one!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter just my own ideas and characters. I would however like to thank everyone for their comments. It really is nice to find both good and bad. I would like to say however this is not about Harry Potter he may make a couple of appearances. However this is mostly about Aramina and Severus Snape. Thanks to everyone that takes the time to read this.**

**Chapter Seven**

Aramina slipped from her bed and changed into her nightgown for the evening. She climbs into her bed and as minutes tick by she lets out a soft sigh as her eyes grow heavy. She rolls onto her side when she sees a light coming from the corner of her eye. A smile crosses her lips as Severus enters the room wearing silk pants and no shirt. He smiles at Aramina as she scoot over on the bed making room for him. Without any words he climbs under the blankets with her and pulls her against his side. "I wasn't sure if you were going to come tonight."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "why would I want to stay away love?"

She lifts herself up on one elbow and leaning towards him slightly kisses him gently on his lips. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her even closer as he deepens the kiss. As she settles down next to him she lays her head lightly upon his shoulder. They let the quite wrap around them and as they doze off to sleep in each others arms they couldn't be any happier.

Morning came all to soon and when Aramina awoke she realized she was alone in her room once more. Climbing to her feet she quickly gets dressed and makes her way towards the commons room. Upon her arrival she failed to notice a smile face watching her from the armchair. She makes her way towards the exit when she hears her voice coming from behind her. "Your up early Miss Aramina."

Turning she spots Lockheart staring at her in nothing but a pair of shorts and white t-shirt. Obviously he forgot to dress before leaving his rom. Quickly she cast her eyes down at her feet and answered, "why Professor Lockheart it is morning and I like to eat breakfast then do a bit of studying before class begins."

"My you are a hard worker are you not. Mind if I ask what profession you are aiming for?"

A smile crossed her lips as she gave the only answer she could, "I want to work with potions sir."

"A decent choice but one such as you would benefit with something more adventurous."

"Oh and what might that be sir?"

"You could always join me on one of my escapades."

"How kind of you to suggest something like that, " she began feeling as though she was going to be sick; "but I really don't want to make any other woman jealous with me being around you."

She turned to leave and he quickly got to his feet crossing the distance quickly. His eyes traveled across her features as his hand held lightly onto her wrist. Finally he smiled before he spoke, "I don't care what others think. You would really be a nice distraction on my little escapades."

Pulling her wrist away from him and locking her eyes on his, "I really am not interested Professor."

She then hurried from the commons room and towards the Great Hall knowing that he would not follow the way he was dressed. To say she was mad would be an understatement. She didn't even realized as she entered the Great Hall that the wind was whipping around her due to her emotions. Quickly keeping her eyes down that burned with a new fire she hurried to her table. Snape looked up from the staff table when Aramina entered the room. HE knew something was wrong especially when she did not even glance his way.

Not caring what anyone would think or say he picked up his plate and with dignified steps carried it to the silently fuming girl. Placing his plate down across from her he sat down and went back to eating until she looked up into his worried face. The fire in her eyes died slightly as she looked at him. With a quite voice Severus leaned slightly closer towards her, "what is wrong Miss Smith?"

Biting her lip she shook her head slightly. He reached out a hand and touched hers gently. "Aramina, please you can talk to me."

"I'm not sure how to say this, but I really do not trust Professor Lockheart."

Anger was laced with his next words, "what did he do."

Aramina ate very little as she told Severus everything that happened when she left her room this morning. He picked at his food clearly angry at what Lockheart tried to pull. Finally after taking another bite he smirked at her, "well then we will just outsmart the idiot until I can make other arrangements with Dumbledore."

"How do we do that?"

"Easy for now on you'll get up with me and we will head out the way I come and go. You'll be able to come and go without him knowing how you are avoiding him. As for his classes keep your cousins nearby."

"Maybe I can get the headmaster to let me out of his class."

"Unfortunately my dear that class is a required one."

He looked up and noticed that they had been talking for quite a while and the Great Hall was filled but oddly quite. He glared around the room at the students who were watching them and as they quickly went back to their own meals he continued, "we can talk more about this later though. Are you feeling any better?"

With a soft smile on her face she gazes into his obsidian eyes,"I am thank you Professor Snape."

"If you think you need to talk anytime just meet me in my office."

"Alright," she answered.

He smiled slightly as he stood up and heading back towards the staff table he stopped to chat with Dumbledore for a min. Dumbledore nodded his head as he listened and then said softly, "meet me this evening with her after dinner."

Snape nods and heads out the back door heading to get ready for his first class when Aramina caught up with him just outside his classroom. "Professor Snape!"

He quickly turned and faced her a soft smile crossing his face, "yes?"

"I have no idea where the stair is to get to my room."

"Yes, I forgot about that. Taking her hand he lead her towards the dungeons and stopping right outside the door that leads to the Slytherin commons rooms he placed his hand on the wall. The wall opened up and allowed them to step inside. With an easily Lumos spell they followed the stairs up to her room. He waited for her as she gather her things and before they left her room he pulled her against his frame. Tilting her head up slightly his lips fell upon hers and they shared a long passionate filled kiss. Before leaving her room once more and heading back out into the halls to head to where they needed to be.

The day went slow and Aramina could not help but think that Severus lips had tasted a bit like milk chocolate. With that thought stuck in her mind when it was time for her potions class she could nt help but blush slightly when their eyes caught each other. Being in an advanced potions class there really wasn't many students in it. Professor Snape required all of his advanced potions students to get an outstanding the year before.

Even though she was with Snape she didn't take her relationship lightly when it came to her classes. She worked hard and once she put her mind to something she stayed focused on that. Snape walked around the room with his hands behind his back as he inspected everyone's progress. He paused but a moment behind Aramina, and smiled at how much she concentrated on her work. As class drew to a close students began clearing away their things. "Two vials each with your name on them and place them on my desk. Once your area is cleaned you may leave for the day."

Aramina made sure she was the last to leave as she carefully bottled her potion into the required vials. With a neat hand she wrote out her name. Before taking her vials she packed up her things and cleared off her desk. The room was very silent as she finally made her way towards his desk. He watched her walk slowly towards him his eyes taking in her full figure. She locked eyes with him and licking her lips slightly she watched him shift a bit in his seat. Placing the vials upon his desk she smiled sweetly at him. "Your a tease," he said with a soft husky voice.

"Maybe, but I'm only your tease," she replied softly.

Smiling Snape got up from his desk and moved closer towards her, "you know for being disruptive during class I really should give you a detention."

"What, how was I being disruptive during class?"

"Easy Miss Smith for some odd reason I just couldn't keep my eyes off of you," he replied as he moved around her slowly.

"Wow, now that was a nice one."

"Lucky for you though I have a prior engagement this evening and can not have a detention set this evening."

"Well then I guess I should move on to my next class before I am late then Professor."

Quickly she moved to her desk to retrieve her things and hurried towards the door. Snape quickly moved in front of her blocking the exit. Leaning forward near her ear he whispered softly, "until tonight my love."

She kissed him on the cheek before he stepped out of the way. Taking the back stairway she ran to her rooms, dropping her potions things onto her desk she grabbed her things for Defense Against the Dark Arts. She hurried back down the stairs and quickly entered the room. Finding an empty seat she quickly sat down to catch her breath.

"Good afternoon class," came a voice from the back of the room.

Aramina kept her eyes forward as she heard girls giggle as footsteps echoed across the stone floor. "I am your Professor Gilderoy Lockheart, and might I add it is my pleasure to teach such..." he paused as he spotted Aramina a smile spreading on his face; "exquisite and rare students."

Aramina rolled her eyes at him when he walked past. "Alright from this day on we will use our books very little during class. Now everyone up and follow me I have made arrangements with a fellow teacher on instructing you on dueling to begin with. Please bring your things and follow after me."

Getting to their feet everyone took their things and hurried after Professor Lockheart. Aramina unlike the rest of the girls in her class stuck to the end of the line. He lead them to a large room that had chairs along the walls and the center bore a raised platform. Just as the students took a seat, placed their things under their chair the doors swung open and in strode Professor Snape. "Wonderful, our teacher I mentioned has arrived. I believe you all know Professor Snape;" Lockheart said.

A couple of students groaned as he entered the room but many preferred to remain quite. As Snape's eyes scanned over the students he held a firm look that only softened slightly as he looked upon Aramina. As for her she was just plain relieved to have him there with her during that class. "Now I must really ask for two volunteers to step forward to show us how to duel," Lockheart began.

Snape answered, "we will show them Professor Lockheart, who better then us can give a much finer example."

Lockheart's face drained of color slightly. "I would Professor Snape but I think it would be best if I explained what is going on, as it is going on you see."

"Very well then I shall pick an opponent to face," Snape retorted.

His eyes scanned the students and many lowered their gaze and bowed their heads. With a determined look Aramina stood up to the surprise of everyone. "I would like to duel you Professor Snape," she said confidently.

"That is not necessary Miss Smith maybe someone a bit more capable..." Lockheart began.

"Very well, if you think you can handle your wand that is;" Snape answered.

A smile spread across her face as to Lockhearts horror she climbed onto the platform and faced Snape. He smirked at her but his eyes showed that he was indeed proud to have her raise a wand against him. Taking her position she kept her left hand on her wand and pointed it at Professor Snape. With a firm voice Snape explained, "many a student can avoid injury if they know a decent shield charm. Miss Smith I hope you know a good shield charm, I will send several attacks at you in which you should block."

Lockheart counted down neverously, and just as Snape sent a spell at her Aramina called out "PROTEGO."

A bright transparent shield blocked his attack. Again he sent another spell towards her and again she blocks it. They repeat this several times, with each time she blocks the students cheer loudly. Snape moved his wand to his side and pointed it towards the ground once more he turned towards the students. "Now that is a decent charm to block spells with. As it is only the killing curse can break through that charm. Miss Smith you did quite well on that. Now for the next thing I want Miss Smith to send spells at me as I block them and send spells back."

Turning to her he added, "you really need to stay focused because as your sending spells so will I."

Aramina nods her head and takes her position once more. She notices as Lockheart moves to the left of Snape and an idea forms in her mind. With a smirk now resting on her lips she waits for the countdown. once more Lockheart counts down and Snape and her begin sending spells back and forth. They increase in speed and accuracy and shortly the students realize neither of them are saying anything as the spells zoom back and forth. To the students it looked like a deadly dance between the two and with one last move Aramina shouts out "Aqua Eructo!"

Quickly Snape blocks it causing it to bounce off his shield and hit Lockheart straight in the chest. He flies backward as the jet of clear water hits him. Snape ends the duel then and moves his hand towards his side as several young women rush to help Professor Lockheart get up from the floor. As he stands up, everyone notices that he is soaking wet and many cover their mouths to keep the laughter from growing. "You did very well Miss Smith, twenty points to Phoenix for holding their ground in dueling," spoke Snape.

Turning Snape frowns at Lockheart, "you should remember that spells do bounce off and can hit other targets."

Lockheart looks up with him, "its okay I'm fine I just wet my clothes is all," he says a bit confused.

Looking back at the class Professor Snape adds, "class is dismissed for the day make sure you do whatever was assigned at the beginning."

Aramina and Snape glanced at each other once more before getting off the platform and heading out towards the Great Hall. Sitting down at her table her cousins came up to her quickly. "That was bloody brilliant, how did you manage to get Snape to adjust his block spell so that you can soak Lockheart," they asked.

"Actually that was pretty easy he knew what I wanted when he noticed the smirk on my face."

"So how did it feel to get him wet," Eric asked.

"I think he was wet to begin with, I just wanted to cool him off and to stop making those annoying faces at me."

"You really don't like him," Xander said.

"Nope, he creeps me out and I really don't want to be anywhere near him."

"Do you have any plans tonight," Eric asked?

"Actually I'm suppose to wait for after dinner to speak with Headmaster Dumbledore tonight."

"Well we hope it turns out well," they replied before going back to eating.

As soon as she finished she eating she left the Great Hall and stood just outside the doors with her back leaning lightly against the wall. Professor Snape said he would meet her there when he was done. With a soft sigh she crossed her arms and stared out the windows before her. She didn't hear footsteps pause next to her, but looked when she heard a soft cough. Turning her head slightly she looked at a younger boy standing among his friends. They pushed him forward a bit as Aramina watched. "Is there something I can help you with," she asked.

Looking down towards his feet the boy took a deep breath, "actually everyone in our house wants to know why you were that on your head."

Reaching up Aramina feels the tiara. "To be honest," she whispers as she leans forward "I can not get it off."

The boy flexes his fingers slightly and she smiles at him. "I won't wear it if you can remove it though," she adds.

He reaches up and taking the tiara in his hand tries to pull it off, but fails. He looks at her with large eyes as his friends step forward to test for themselves. Finally once they each tried and failed they stood there staring at her. "It really won't come off," the younger boy said.

Crossing her arms and pouting she answers, "I know looks like its stuck there for good."

Snape comes around the corner and grows jealous slightly as the few first and second years try to remove her tiara. He moves quickly to her side as she finishes speaking with the boys. He thinks about removing the tiara, to show them that only he has the power to do so, but then stops. He know she was not doing it to find another just to show them that she could not remove it at all. HE glares at the boys as he moves closer and they hurry off to tell their friends. "Miss Smith we are expected, this way;" Snape says softly.

Aramina falls into step just slightly behind Severus as he leads her to the headmasters office. Stopping at the gargoyle before it he says "jelly beans."

Slowly the gargoyle moves to the side as the stairs begin winding upwards. Snape catches Aramina's hand and with a light tug pulls her to his side as they ascend. Within moments they are just outside the door and with a firm knock Snape waits for the reply. Minutes go by and he frowns he knocks once more right before the door is thrown open. Out steps Harry Potter, he hurry from the room and heads down the stairs quickly. Snape watches him go before pulling Aramina into the room behind him.

"Ah Severus, Aramina your just in time. Please close the door and come sit down," Dumbledore said smiling.

Closing the door they moved and sat down before Dumbledore. Severus placed his hands lightly on his lap as Aramina crossed her arms and looked between the two. "Now what brings you both to my office today?"

"Actually headmaster I wish to have a transfer from being the head of the house of Slytherin to the head of Phoenix. I know this may be a bit sudden and all, but I assure you I do have good reasons," Severus stated.

"Now I know that you and Aramina are a couple Severus but do you really think it is a good idea for you to transfer to another house?"

Aramina interrupted then, "I think it is a good idea headmaster and not just because we are together. Professor Lockheart has been making me feel very uncomfortable lately. A couple of times now he has even attempted to flirt with me in uncomfortable ways."

"Really, I know many students tend to flirt amongst themselves and towards their teachers sometimes to get better grades. I mean even muggles do that sometimes," Dumbledore stated.

"I can understand that headmaster, but when he continuously does it even though I have told him I was not interested, what else can I do?"

Adjusting his spectacles Dumbledore adds, "can you explain a little about this to me, Aramina?"

Looking down at her hands, "he is constantly following me and I do everything to avoid him. During class he constantly stares at me and when he does that it feels like his eyes are always undressing me. I've honestly thought about skipping out of Defense Against the Dark Arts just because of how he makes me feel. I'm only fortunate that Severus has agreed to help teach our class in dueling right now. During the first night here I know I heard him following me towards my room but something stopped him."

Severus answered then, "actually I cast a spell to deter unwanted visitors from your room that first night after he was looking in the carriages when you first arrived at the school."

She smiled at him in silent thanks for that then continued, "I really can not say much of how he dresses, but I thought it was a rule that everyone when leaving their dorm room was to be fully dressed for the day or at least appropriate in their attire."

"Exactly what was he wearing and where was he?"

A blush crossed her face, "he was sitting in a chair that was facing my stairway to my room in nothing but a pair of shorts, which I believe were boxers and a t-shirt. To be honest I really didn't notice him until he tried keeping me from leaving the commons room."

Severus was growing angry at this as he remained quite Dumbledore said, "I see.'

Severus adjusted in his seat a bit, "well what should we do about this?"

"I believe our best course of action is to move him completely and instead of having you leave Slytherin house you take on the Phoenix house duty as well. If he is as bad as Aramina says we really don't want him getting close to the other students at night. In fact we can just link your personal chambers Severus to those in Phoenix tower with a simple charm. However, I must remind you that your relationship must be kept under control when around other students."

"Honestly Dumbledore," Severus started, "if it keeps him away from her and the other female students I'll gladly watch three houses if I have too."

"Now that is a tempting idea Severus, when would you like to start," Dumbledore teased.

Severus faced paled a bit, you don't really want me to watch three houses when the other houses already have a teacher ni control of them."

"Of course not, but I just wanted to see what you would do if I agreed to it."

Aramina chuckled lightly under her breath as she watched the two talk for a few more minutes. Finally Dumbledore said, "we'll have everything sorted out by tomorrow evening. However;" and he looked at them with a stern smile on his face, "I expect to be invited to the wedding."

Aramina almost felled out of her chair at that and Severus could not help but cough. "I want to finish school first headmaster."

"Wonderful idea, but I still want to come to the wedding when you have it. In fact maybe we should have it here at Hogwarts," he said with mischief in his eyes.

"Agreed," Severus said; "as long as we get to choose the date."

"No, it will be during the school season Severus, that way everyone that attends here can watch one of their favorite teachers get married."

Severus let out a loud laugh, "favorite teacher, I doubt that Dumbledore. Most of my students run from my class at the end, only Aramina has ever considered me her favorite teacher."

"Perfect then Severus, then after the wedding everyone will run for it and there will be plenty of cake just for us," Dumbledore said confidently with a smirk on his lips.

Aramina couldn't contain her laughter any longer and had to wipe a few stray tears from her eyes. "Please headmaster stop teasing my man or he'll never agree to getting married, or inviting you to it."

Severus turned to her, "you would marry me?"

Looking deep into his dark obsidian eyes she smiles, "of course because you already own my heart."

Dumbledore could not help himself then and blew his nose with tears in his own eyes. "That is the most beautiful thing I have heard in a long time."

Severus looked at him with a knowing smirk on his face. Getting to his feet he pulled Aramina into his arms and kissed her passionately. "excuse us headmaster," he said after pulling back, "but I do have other arrangements for the evening."

"Of course, just try to keep it down. We don't need you bothering the other students."

Severus faced paled once more as Aramina took his hand and pulled him towards the door. "Don't worry headmaster, his room will be quiet."

"I can believe that but will yours be?"

"Probably not since he snores."

Dumbledore fell out of his chair at that he had only meant to tease. He never expected her to say that. As he placed his hands on his desk to pull himself back to his feet from laughing he only caught a brief glimpse of Aramina and a very pale Severus leave. HE sat back down at his desk and began filling out the needed paperwork to transfer Lockheart out of Phoenix house duty to a room of his own. Once done he began to fill in another paperwork that would allow Snape to be in charge of two houses.

It was long after curfew when Aramina and Severus finally began making their way towards her house. In fact she walked a bit faster then him. It came to no surprise that as she turned the corner and leaned against the wall to wait for him to catch up she felt a hand wrap around her arm. She was pulled around the corner and was face to face with Lockheart. "You realize you are out after curfew you naughty girl."

Trying to pull her arm out of his hand she stumbled back slightly. He pulled her against his chest and ran his fingers through her hair. "Now I must give you a detention for disregarding the rules."

Just then Snape came around the corner and he was mad. He took one look at Lockheart holding Aramina to his chest. He could easily see that she was trying to pull back. With venom laced words he spoke firmly, "Lockheart unhand Miss Smith this instant."

"Professor Snape, I caught her out after curfew I did," he replied smoothly.

"Of course you did, she has been in the headmasters office with me. Our meeting ran over and I was in the process of escorting her back to her rooms."

His faced paled a bit and he quickly let go of Aramina. She moved as fast as she could behind Professor Snape. "I will only say this once Professor Lockheart, when any student pulls away from you because of how you make them feel it means they do not appreciate it. Now that you know that I will also add if I ever catch you holding onto a student in any way that is not necessary you will be facing a duel against me."

Lockheart bit his lip and backed against the wall slightly, "of course Professor Snape," he mumbled.

Turning towards Aramina, "come along and I'll make sure you safely get to your rooms Miss Smith."

She hurried after him as he walked quickly through the deserted halls leaving Lockheart far behind. He left her at the entrance to the commons rooms and then moved on towards his own rooms. Checking on his house he then headed to the back stairway that lead to Aramina's dorm room. Taking the steps two at a time he caught her just as she was stepping out of the bathroom after changing. He pulled her sharply against him and locked lips with her.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she felt him lift her up and carry her to the bed. Pulling back the blankets with one hand he gently lies her down. "Thank you Severus, for stepping in with Lockheart."

He climbs into bed next to her and pulls her against his chest, "I would do it again for you if I need to love."

She smiles at him and kisses him lightly on his lips before laying her head on his shoulder. "You have no idea how much that means to me Severus."

"Well you mean everything to me, and I don't really snore that loud," he replied.

"No you don't," she agrees "but it was worth making Dumbledore fall out of his chair."

"Sometimes I think he is just a bit perverted for his old age."

Aramina laughed softly as Severus arms wrapped around her. Feeling relaxed and safe sleep soon came to them and with it a new day.

**Authors Note**

**Well for starters I want to thank everyone for their comments and reviews, they really do mean a lot to me. Now the next chapter may be a little late with Thanksgiving this week I have a lot I need to get done. Anyhow I will try to get a chapter posted before Thanksgiving if not on Thanksgiving. **

**I am asking for at least two reviews or comments you guys are just awesome for them by the way. Finally I want to wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving! I'll work on the next chapter as much as I can but like I said it will be a few days before it gets posted. Take care everyone and happy reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Harry Potter just my own ideas and creations. Please leave a comment behind. I like to know what my readers think. Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving Day! WARNING CONTAINS A LEMON!**

**Chapter Eight**

The next afternoon Defense Against the Dark Arts was cancelled. Word spread around the school that Professor Lockheart was no longer head of the Phoenix House but as to why they were clueless. With their afternoon now free many students watched as Lockheart transferred his belongings from the tower across the school to rooms that were vast in size. Dumbledore smiled to himself in his office, getting Lockheart to willingly give up as head of house was easy.

_All he had to do was appeal to the man's tastes. At first Lockheart said he enjoyed being in charge of Phoenix. That was until Dumbledore and him went for a walk and just happened to a large suite. It was bare, with minimal decorations that could easily be added to. To be honest it was much larger then any other teachers suite. "Well Lockheart, I'm glad you are enjoying being head of house. I guess I'll just see if another teacher would like to upgrade to these rooms then."_

_Lockheart's eyes grew as he looked around the room. "Now, lets not be to hasty Dumbledore. You say these are the rooms that were being offered to me?"_

_Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he continued to look forward, "indeed we wanted to make such a highly talented wizard such as yourself feel more at home. Unfortunately they were not ready until just recently. Now I suppose another teacher will make better use of them."_

_Lockheart then hurriedly said, "I would hate to leave the Phoenix House without a person in charge but I honestly can not refuse such a kind gesture. I'll move in right away. Please Dumbledore inform my students that class is canceled for this afternoon."_

_"Are you certain?"_

_"Yes, I have a lot to move. Could you also find a replacement for me for the Phoenix House?"_

_"Of course Professor Lockheart," and with that Dumbledore had left him to be alone._

Aramina smiled when she saw Professor Lockheart moving his things from the Phoenix Tower. With a happy heart she hurried to the library to study. Spending the rest of the afternoon buried deep into her research she failed to notice that she had actually missed dinner. Her stomach gave a loud growl and she looked up in surprise. Looking around the library she realized that she was alone. Grabbing the items she still wanted to work on she hurriedly made her way towards the Phoenix Tower. Taking the steps two at a time she dropped her belongings on the desk. It was too late to head to the Great Hall, so with a sigh Aramina sat down on the edge of her bed.

That night after making sure Slytherin was alright Snape headed to his rooms that were now linked to both Slytherin adn Phoenix. Closing the one door he made his way towards the opposite one. He was a bit worried he had not seen Aramina at dinner that night. Opening the door he smiled to the twins as he made his way up to the girls dorm. Aramina was sitting on the edge of her bed looking down at her feet. She had not noticed him as he entered the room.

Walking quickly to her side he sat down next to her startling her slightly. "I did not see you at dinner this evening love."

She looked up at him and smiled softly. Pointing at her desk she said, "I got caught up in my reading in the library."

"Well then you must be starving love."

She answered softly, "a bit."

"Why not go take a shower then come to my room, I'll prepare something for you to eat tonight."

"I don't want you to go to any trouble."

"For you it isn't any trouble at all," he replied before catching her lips with his.

With a defeated sigh she got up and walked to her bathroom as he watched her. Once she was inside he made his way back to his room. Once there he summoned a house-elf. "You summoned me Professor Snape?"

"I did, please return with two covered trays of dinner as well as a couple of butterbeers and a red wine for myself."

"Of course Professor Snape," the house-elf then disappeared.

Turning to look around his room he smiled, he moved two chairs in front of his table. Then summoned candles to be lit around the room giving off a soft glow. He then went and changed into his silk pants and leaving his shirt off returned to his living area to find the two trays sitting on the table for him. Taking the food off the trays he placed them around the table. The house-elf had brought plenty for them to eat. Looking at the table he knew Aramina would like it she always ate a salad, and then there was steak with mashed potatoes and gravy as well as green beans in a mushroom sauce.

A soft knock came upon his door that led to Phoenix tower and he quickly moved to answer it. Opening the door he smiled down at Aramina who had a bathrobe wrapped around her. She looked up at him with wide eyes as she took in what he was wearing. He opened the door further and allowed her to enter then showed her to the table. Sitting down they ate in silence and sipped from their drinks. Once they were done he vanished the plates with a wave of his wand. "Did you eat enough my love?"

"Yes, thank you Severus."

"Aramina, stay with me in here tonight please."

She looked up into his dark eyes and saw reflected in them pure love and hope. Rising to her feet she moved closer to Severus and he tilted his head up to her. She kissed him hungrily and he moaned into her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her waist. As his arms wrapped around her they knocked the bathrobe wide open and she let it slide to the floor behind her. His hands felt bare skin and he began rubbing them up and down her back. Finally they pull apart slightly and he looks her over growing with desire.

She steps back and he smiles as he sees her in nothing but a pair of black silk panties with matching bra. He stands up quickly moving towards her but she catches a glimpse of his arousal from his pants. A slight blush crosses her face and he picks her up bridal style and takes her to his bed chambers. Lying her on the bed gently he begins kissing her lips then her neck slowly making his way down her body. Soft moans escape her lips as he nips her nipples through her bra making her gasp in surprise. Taking the nipple in between his teeth gently he sucks on it through the material. She arches her back slightly and he smirks as he moves his right hand between her legs.

In slow circles he uses his hand to feel the inside of her legs before brushing the back of his hand teasingly against her. She lets out small whimper as he repeatedly teases her making her grow slightly wet with his ministrations. Letting her nipple escape from his mouth he moves to the other and gives it the same treatment. Finally he starts rubbing her over her panties and she moans with pure desire before once more he lets his mouth remove from her. He moves down her body leaving lingering kisses across her naked flesh before ending up between her legs.

Kissing the inside of her thighs he kisses his way closer and closer towards her pussy. Leaving her panties on he begins pressing his tongue against it firmly letting it soak up a bit of her before sucking on the material to taste her. Aramina groans and moans as he continues this sweet torture. Finally he slips his fingers around the waist band of her panties and gently begins to remove them from her. Once he slides the panty off he moves back between her legs and begins sucking on her clit as he inserts a finger into her slightly. She gasps in surprise as he uses his tongue to lick the sensitive little bundle of nerves. He inserts a second finger then a third gently pumping them in and out as he continues to lick and suck on her.

Aramina runs her fingers through his hair as her body shakes slightly. He begins pumping her faster with his hand and soon she cries out as he gives her, her first orgasm. He licks her clean before kissing his way back towards her. He lays down next to her as he licks his lips, preparing to go even further but Aramina sits up before he can say a word she begins kissing him.

Her lips softly kiss him along his jaw line and down his chest. She licks small circles over his nipples nd blows on them teasingly causing him to moan in lust. He trys to grab her but she knocks his fingers away as she continues her assault on his body. He grips the pillow behind his head as she starts sucking on him through his pants. His pants grow tighter as he becomes even more aroused before taking his waist band she removes his pants completely. She is shocked at the size of him being much larger then she had thought. With a grin she wraps her lips around the tip of his cock and starts sucking on it as she rubs the shaft teasingly. He moans as he enjoys her touches.

After a while she starts letting him slide into her mouth he is much to large for her to take him all the way but she does her best. After a time he begins thrusting slightly as he draws closer to cumming. Using her tongue as she sucks on him she licks his cock causing him to finally cum. She pulls back and licks her lips enjoying the slightly salty taste of him. He sits up and pulls her towards him kissing her passionately. He is still hard and lying her upon her back after removing her bra he moves between her legs.

Severus notices that she is still very wet and with a grin takes his hand and holding onto his cock rubs it slowly over her clit and pussy. Aramina grabs onto his arms and moans as he presses the head against her opening. "Tell me if you want me to stop love, because if I go much further I will not be able to."

"Severus, please I need you," Aramina begs him.

He smiles at her then slowly presses himself into her. He takes her inch by inch slowly knowing that she is a virgin and not wanting to harm her. He marvels at how tightly she clings to his hard cock and stops when he hits her barrier. She moans and he leans down locking his lips with her. With a hard thrust he breaks through and kisses her as she cries out in pain. He holds absolutely still as she adjusts to this pain and finally after a few moments bucks against him slightly. Taking that as a sign he slowly withdraws and then re-enters her over and over. He only begins to move slightly faster as she begins moaning to his rhythm.

Aramina clings to his shoulders as Severus pumps in and out of her faster and faster. His name lingers on his lips as he causes her to have orgasm after orgasm. he can feel his own building up with each thrust. He leans back slightly and moves her legs to his shoulders so he can take her even deeper. Aramina's moans become louder as he thrusts harder into her. Severus is grateful for casting an everlasting silence charm to his personal suite, years ago. Letting her legs fall to his sides he pulls her into a sitting position so he can kiss her. As he thrusts several more times he locks lips with her as his body shudders. Feeling her have an orgasim once more he cums with her. His name upon her lips they kiss heatedly. As he feels drained he remains inside her rolling them onto their sides. Slowly he pulls himself out from her tight body and wrapping his arms around her waist pulls her to him once more.

Aramina kisses him lightly on his lips before pressing against his chest lightly. "Severus, that was amazing," she said softly.

He chuckles lightly as he kisses her forehead. "I agree love, I rather enjoyed having you for dessert."

Aramina blushes against his chest and with a tired yawn they fall asleep in each others arms. The next morning Aramina awoke before Severus and looking at his sleeping form she smiles. Her eyes travel over his naked body taking in its pale beauty that is marked with scars. Her eyes stop on his cock once more hard, licking her lips she smiles. Carefully she climbs on top of him and slowly she sits down upon it letting it enter her. Severus moans softly in his sleep as she begins moving her body up and down upon it.

His eyes fly open and he stares into Aramina's beautiful eyes. Moving his hands to her hips he begins bouncing her faster upon his hard cock. Moans escape from both of them as they move faster. Barely being able to take the sweet torture he rolls her onto her back. Removing himself from her he pulls her to the edge of the bed and flips her onto her hands and knees. He smacks her arse gently as he lines himself up to her pussy once more. With a swift movement as he stands against the bed he thrusts deeply into her. She moans as he enters and his movements quickly speed up.

Hanging onto her waist he thrusts over and over before moving his hands to her breasts. he pulls her into a kneeling position as his left hand travels between her legs as he thrusts. He begins rubbing her clit and breasts as he enters her over and over. Aramina grows wetter by the minute and they both can feel themselves growing closer. His name escapes her lips as her orgasm hits and he follows shortly behind. As he fills her with his cum once more he leans his head upon her shoulder kissing her softly. "I think that is my favorite way to wake up now love," he whispers into her ear.

Slowly he extracts himself from her once more and lets her lie down upon his bed. He moves to the bathroom attached to his bedchamber and starts running the shower. Entering his room once more he pulls Aramina by the hands into the bathroom with him. They enter the shower and as he washes her body he can not help but leave lingering kisses over it. He gets onto his knees and grabbing Aramina lifts her up, moving her legs onto his shoulders. He smells her arousal and using his tongue licks deeply into her. Sucking firmly on her clit over and over. He moves his firm tongue in and out of her and she moans against the shower wall. His hands support her as he tries to move his tongue deeper into her and soon she begins grinding against his face. Minutes tick by as he continues his assault on her as the water continues to run over their warm bodys. Finally as she cums over his mouth he sucks her clean before letting her slide from his shoulders. He licks his lips as he helps to support her know that she is feeling very weak.

"I suppose love that we should get ready for breakfast in the great hall. However I think we really should continue these lessons later on this evening and into this weekend, " he said huskily into her ear.

Aramina's only reply was a pleasure filled moan. Turning the water off he picked her up with ease and carried her back into his bedroom. Sitting her down on a chair he went to his closet to get dressed. Once he was finished he brought out a robe and wrapped it around her lovingly. Not wanting to leave her alone he picked her up once more and with her soft protests carried her out of his chambers and up to her own room in Phoenix tower. Placing her on her own two feet he sat upon her bed. "Aramina," he began, "please dress in front of me. I want to watch you love."

She smiles shyly at him and heading into her closet pulls out her clothing for the day. He watches with interest as she pulls on a clean bra. As she bends down to pull on the matching panties he stops her. Getting to his feet he pulls the panties from her hand and tosses them onto the bed, "go without those for the day love, your skirt and robes will keep you covered and I may want to get to you later on during the day; "he said into her ear.

She slowly finishes dressing and just to test his theory he slips a hand under her skirt and cups her arse gently with his hands. "This is so much better love, and I think you should see me at least a half hour after lunch before class in my office. There is a couple of things I would like to bring up," he teased.

The headed back down from her room to the commons room. He gave her one last passionate kiss before he entered his suite to check on Slytherin. Turning from his door Aramina headed out of the portrait and towards the Great Hall for breakfast. She was starving and a bit sore but she felt wonderful.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I only own my own ideas and characters. Thanks for taking the time to read this please leave a review so that I know what you think. Hope everyone had a wonderful Holiday Season and a Great New Year!**

**Chapter Nine**

The day went slowly for Aramina and as she had promised had stopped by Severus's classroom to be alone with him. They had spent their time in a muffled room defiling his desk and once more she felt sore as she cleaned herself up a bit before it was time for class to begin. Slipping out of his office was easy as long as she did it before anyone entered the classroom.

After her classes and the evening meal she had informed Severus that she was needing to do some research in the library. She spent her time there getting everything she needed to find and jotting down several other things. It was growing late as she finally began to pull her belongings together. Slipping them into her bag she leaves the library and heads back towards Phoenix Tower.

Turning the corner she stops dead in her tracks as she spots someone dash around a corner but that at the moment was the least of her worries. Before her on the wall in dark red writing was a message about the chamber of secrets. Below the message was Mrs. Norris but she was unmoving and appeared to be dead. She needed people to come fast and knowing of only one way to do so she let out a high pitch scream. It traveled in an echo up and down the halls causing many people to stop what they were doing and look about for the source. Teachers rushed towards where the scream came from as well as several students.

Finally she was surrounded and her eyes locked with Severus before he noticed the wall. Automatically people assumed it was Harry who had written the message. She found out just this afternoon that he was a parseltongue. She also knew that Harry was not the one who wrote the message. Stepping forward she spoke up, "I know for a fact that Harry did not write it."

"How could you know that," Dumbledore asked.

She looks right at him, "first of all I was here before he arrived. Second I saw someone running away from here, even though I didn't get a good look at them I know it was not Harry. Third,he isn't covered in anything red like the person who wrote this is most likely to have some of it on their sleeves."

"How do we know you didn't do it then" Draco added.

"Honestly it is not in my habit to harm anyone or anything, unless I have to, to protect my friends. I would be willing to share my memories so that you can see I am innocent. Then again you should be able to see from my wardrobe that I have no red upon it, nor did I have time to change and get back here before someone else would be able to find it."

Severus shook his head slightly he knew she was innocent she proved it just by the way she held herself and answered. He also knew that Harry had not done it as well but then he wondered who did. Dumbledore spoke up then, "that won't be necessary dear, but until this is solved I think we need to change a few rules around here."

The teachers looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement. McGonagall then spoke up, "everyone please head to your rooms right away for the rest of the evening."

Aramina turned to leave and Severus stops her, "I'll walk you back."

She smiles up at him and follows after as he makes his way quickly towards Phoenix Tower. "I'll be back to check on you soon love," he says softly.

Aramina nods her head in reply and then heads up towards her room. Placing her bag down she paces back and forth. Who was the heir of Slytherin and where was the Chamber of Secrets. Her thoughts were busy and she did not notice when Severus entered her room he smiled as he watched her. Slowly he walks up to her and and she turns runs right into his chest. Shyly she raises her head up and he looks down at her with a smirk. "What are you thinking about love?"

"I was actually thinking about the Chamber of Secrets and who the heir is."

"I see."

"When was the Chamber last open?"

"That was before I came to school here, and no I don't know who opened it. I just know that the last time it was opened a student died."

"Who was this student?"

"Well she is a ghost now. She goes by the name Moaning Myrtle."

"Isn't that the ghost that haunts the girls bathroom."

"It is, but lets think of better things now love. I'm sure we will have this figured out in just a few days so don't worry your pretty little head about it love."

With a soft sigh she wraps her arms around his waist. "You know Severus if things don't get figured out I will try and do my best to help."

"I know love and that is what scares me."

Days slip past and at first everything seemed better but then she soon found the girls bathroom flooded one day and when she went to see why found a wet leather book sitting among the water. Moaning Myrtle told her that someone had flung it right at her head and with a moan disappeared. Picking up the book she looks closely at it but notices that it is completely blank. With a sigh she drys it with a simple spell and places it in her bag. She figures she could always use it herself.

She spends the rest of her day doing her work, researching and attending her classes. She had completely forgotten about the leather book until she began removing her things that night in her room. It would be hours before Severus would be joining her, he had informed her that afternoon he had a couple of students for detention. She offered to join him but he had merely shaken his head.

Sitting down at her desk she began to press the quill lightly against her lips. With a sigh she dips it into the inkwell and a single drop falls onto the pages of the book. She silently curses but before she can do anything about it the ink disappears from the page. Sitting back she looks in disbelief and then decides to try something.

Dipping the quill once more into the inkwell she brings it to the book once more. With a simple flourish of her hand she begins to write as nicely as she can.

_My name is Aramina, and I am in search of the heir of Slytherin and the Chamber of Secrets. I know that the teachers are keeping things from us. I'm not afraid of what is happening I want to help._

She goes to dip her quill back into the inkwell and watches as what she wrote disappears. Without warning new words appear before her.

_Hello Aramina, my name is Tom Riddle. I know about the heir of Slytherin and many other things. If you would trust me I can show you what I know._

Writing in the book once more she smiles to herself. _I will trust you._

Once more her writing disappears and more show up. _Lean closer._

Leaning closer air whips around her and she feels like she is falling. Everything around her is in black and white with shades of grey and she knows she is in a memory. She watches as a boy with dark hair speaks with a much younger Dumbledore. As they speak two men carry down a body on a white cot a hand slips from beneath the sheet, she can only assume that the person under it was Myrtle.

"Dumbledore, you must believe me Hagrid has to be the one that is causing this."

"I'll look into it Tom."

Tom glances over his shoulder as if he knew someone was watching before he moved on. He stops around the corner from a room and Aramina peers from his side. She realizes that this person is a much younger Hagrid and his pet turned out to be a spider which just barely escapes from the doorway in Hogwarts.

"Hagrid can't be the heir of Slytherin," she says out loud.

She feels like she is being shoved out of the memory after her words. She blinks her eyes and looks back down at the journal. _It's your choice whether you want to believe me or not, but I was there._

With one last look at the journal she closes it and stuffs it into her trunk. She knows in her heart that Hagrid didn't do anything wrong. Even if that Tom Riddle claimed he did. She glances at the trunk once more before deciding to ask Severus the next time she sees him.

Hours tick by and still Aramina can not fall asleep, getting to her feet she walks down to the commons room then straight to Severus door. With a firm knock and no reply she opens the door slowly and lets herself in. To her surprise he is not in there, she turns on her heel and begins walking towards the door when it opens and he walks inside. His face lights up when he sees her and he opens his arms to her. "What are you doing awake at this hour love?"

"I couldn't sleep Severus."

He walks her towards his bedroom and kisses her lovingly on her lips. "Well then darling why not sleep with me tonight maybe in my arms you can at least get some sleep."

"Severus, I want to ask you something;" she says with a yawn.

He smiles down at her as she lays down next to him on the bed. "I'm certain it can wait until morning love."

She barely replies as she dozes off in his arms. Using a simple spell he dims the lights and wraps both his arms around her soon falls asleep with her. That night in her dreams she dreams about the dark haired boy from the journal. A frown crosses her lips she feels as though she knows him from somewhere or at least to say she felt his familiarity from somewhere before.

With a groan Aramina wakes up to find herself in her own room. Severus must have carried her up her when he woke up. With a soft sigh she rises to her feet and begins getting ready for the day. It's a weekend so she doesn't have to worry about classes, but she does want to head to Hogsmead.

Rushing down the stairs she hurriedly makes her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. She slides to a stop right before the doors and opens them slowly. Scanning the room she make her way to Harry's table and smiles at him kindly before sitting down to eat a quick meal at her own. Severus smirks at her from the teachers table and she smiles up at he before turning her attention to her meal. While she eats she thinks to herself of everything she needed to pick up in Hogsmead that day. She also wanted to stop by the lake and send a message to her father, about what was going on here at the school. With a slight shake of her head she decides against that in case he decides to bring her back home.

Rising to her feet she turns to leave the Great Hall only to walk into Severus near the doors. "Oh Professor Snape, can I help you with something sir."

"Indeed, I need to collect some things from Hogsmead and was hoping to have a student or two help me carry back some of the things I need to collect."

"I'd be happy to help Professor, I'm actually heading there today as well."

"That is very fortunate for me then, well are you ready to leave now or do you need a few minutes."

"I'm ready right now Professor, but if you need to get a few things before we leave I can wait for you."

"No need I have everything I need with me," he said with a smirk.

With Severus leading the way she walked beside him out of the castle and towards Hogsmead. He slowed his pace down once they were separated from other students going to Hogsmead. "You said last night you wanted to talk with me about something love," he said softly.

"I do actually, have you ever heard of a Tom Riddle?"

Severus stopped walking and swung round to stare at her. "Where did you hear that name?"

"You have heard of him before then, who is he and I came across his name in a book."

He starts walking slowly, "Tom Riddle... he used to be a student here at Hogwarts long before I ever went to school here mind you."

"I know your not that old Severus."

He chuckles lightly, "indeed. As for Tom Riddle well he was a powerful wizard but he was also so very evil. He's long dead now as far as I know why did you want to know about him?"

"Is there more to him then just that he was evil and now dead Severus?"

"There is but nightmares like that should never have to be relieved in words."

"Can you at least tell me if he was trust worthy?"

"To him everything he said to people was a truth of sorts. The truth was there but sometimes twisted and warped just a little to meet his own ends."

"I see, thank you Severus."

Before he could ask another question they arrived at Hogsmead. He lead her straight to an apothecary where he actually had quite a bit to pick up there. She smiled at him softly as he shrunk several of the largest packages and handed them to her before taking an even bigger amount of others and placing them upon himself. "Thank you very much Aramina for helping me with these today if you like can stop and get a butterbeer or something else before we head back."

"I just need to grab a few things but I would like to have a drink with you Professor. It won't take me too long to pick up what I need."

"I'll meet you at the Three Brooms Sticks then."

"I'll be there shortly."

Rushing out of the apothecary she hurries off to several shops stopping in each to pick up various items. The last time she was in Hogsmead she had a dress ordered and it was finally ready. She also needed some new quills, ink and more parchment since she was always writing or drawing on them. Finally she stopped off and picked up a few bags of candy from candy quills to licorice whips. Placing her things after shrinking them down into her bag she quickly makes her way toward the Three Broom Sticks.

Upon entering she spots Severus at a table by himself. She smiles and quietly makes her way towards him. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Professor."

He motions for her to take a seat and she does so quickly. As she sits down a serving girl comes to the table bringing with her a glass of wine and a butterbeer. Aramina looks at Severus in surprise. "I ordered before you got here and asked her to bring it when you showed up."

"Thank you Professor."

He smiles slightly as he sips from his wine. "Were you able to get everything you needed done miss Aramina?"

"I was, is there anything else you need to collect before heading back to Hogwarts?"

"No believe I have everything I need and then some to last a while now."

They grow silent as they sip from their drinks. Once they are done Severus pays for them both and they head out with their arms full of packages back towards the castle. They take their time as they enjoy each others company and upon their arrival he leads them towards his classroom. "We just need to place these in the supply closet after I separate them of course."

"Would you like some help with that Severus?"

"I would indeed," he answers with a smile.

The next few hours move by quickly as they separate the various potion ingredients into there rightful places. With a smile Aramina wipes her brow as the last of them are being put away. "This would have taken you most of the night to do on your own."

"I know which is why I am very grateful for your help love."

Wrapping her arms lightly around his waist he smiles down at her before kissing her tenderly on her lips. "Get cleaned up love, it's almost time for dinner in the Great Hall."

She kisses him once more before turning to head out the door, "Severus my room or yours later tonight?"

His eyes appear to twinkle as he smiles, "my room, but technically love it is our room."

She blushes slightly as she watches him look her up and down. She hurries from his office and the moves quickly towards Phoenix Tower. Once back in her room she decides to take a quick shower then get ready for dinner. As she walks out of her room she thinks about what Severus had spoken to her about Tom. She wanted more answers, and it seemed she might get them from a certain leather book later on.

As Aramina entered the Great Hall Severus wore a frown on his face as he picked at his meal. He glanced towards Aramina and a slight smile crossed his face but then quickly disappeared. Sitting down next to Harry she began eating slowly. When she noticed Severus getting to his feet she left the Great Hall and waited for him near the teachers exit. " What is wrong Severus?

He lets out a sigh, "another student has been found petrified. I'll be rather late coming back tonight as Dumbledore wants to go over new rules and such."

"Would you like me to wait up for you?"

"No, but I will join you as soon as we finish."

He kisses the top of her head before heading off towards the dungeons. With a soft sigh Aramina turns and begins making her way towards Phonix Tower. As she begins climbing the stairs she gets an idea to have a little chat with a little book.

_Tom, I believe you. Can we talk I actually want to gt to know more about you._

Her words disappeared and within moments new ones appeared. _I'm pleased to know you believe me, what changed your mind?_

_I thought long on what you said and realized you had nothing to gain from lying to me._

_Would you like to come in and talk with me, Aramina._

_How can I come in to talk with you Tom?_

_Lean closer._

Aramina leaned closer and once more felt like she was falling. Once more she stood in a black and white world but this time Tom was looking right at her.

"I'm glad you wanted to come visit with me Aramina."

"Tom, how is this even possible?"

"Please Aramina sit and I'll try to explain as much as I can."

Sitting down in the chair across from Tom she watches as he walks back and forth. "Your not the original owner of my journal, but your much more pleasant to talk with."

"Who had you first?"

"Oh just some little girl, she isn't really important. Tell me though Aramina why is it that you seem to be more powerful then other students?"

"I'm really not that powerful, Tom."

"I see, what of your house at Hogwarts?"

"What do you mean Tom?"

"Well I'm from Slytherin where are you from?"

"Phoenix Tower."

"Phoenix Tower, I thought that was only a legend."

"Even some legends have a base of truth to them though."

"True, but I wonder why your in Phoenix Tower."

"Not really sure of that myself," she lied.

"Interesting, from your looks you must be a very popular which to be around. Are your parents witches?"

"Yes they are."

"Wonderful, is there anything you want to know about me dear girl?"

"Of course Tom, who are you?"

"Well I'm Tom M. Riddle. I was raised in an orphanage and when I was old enough Dumbledore brought me to Hogwarts where I grew up to be this dashing young man you see now."

"Are you flirting with me Tom?"

"Perhaps but it is growing late dear girl, maybe we should continue or talk another evening before someone misses you."

"I would enjoy that."

This time she didn't feel like she was being shoved out as she left the book. She looked around her room hours had passed and she slipped into her bed after placing the leather book into her bag. After falling asleep she felt her blankets move slightly as Severus climbed into bed with her. She woke up slightly and moved over a bit before snuggling up against him. He kissed her lovingly on the lips before they fell asleep once more in each others arms.

As the sun entered her room, Aramina opened her eyes only to find Severus missing from hr bed once more. Getting to her feet she pulled on clean clothes and grabbed her bag. After a quick meal in the Great Hall; Aramina decided to finish up on her research in the library. Placing her bag down at an empty table she didn't notice the leather book slide out as she walked away to find a book she needed.

Mere minutes later she finds all of her belongings scattered across the table and as she picks them up realizes that the leather journal she had in her bag was missing. With a silent curse she looks around the library but she is completely alone. She lets out a sigh as she sits down harshly. Someone knew she had that book, and wanted it. She still wanted more answers and she knew Tom had told her very little last night. With a frustrated growl she checks out the book and leaves the library in disgust. The rest of the day she spent in her room finishing up several projects for her various teachers.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. My ideas and characters are my own. Please feel free to leave any reviews always nice to know what people think of my stories. Contains a Lemon!**

**Chapter Ten**

To say she was frustrated was an understatement. Aramina was upset to say the least. So many questions and so little answers she had received before someone took the leather journal from her. With a frustrated growl she paces back and forth across her room. Taking a deep breath she lets out a sigh.

Heading into the bathroom she takes a change of clothes with her. Running the hot water and filling the tub full she add some bath salts before stripping off her clothes and climbing in. She sinks into the hot water letting it come just to her chin. She leans back and stretches letting the heat calm her nerves. She closes her eyes and begins to doze off. Hours tick by slowly and once more she misses dinner.

Not seeing her at dinner Severus does one last round before heading towards Phoenix Tower. He opens the door to Aramina's room but does not see her. Walking towards the bathroom he opens the door a crack and peers inside. A smile crosses his face as he sees her in the tub.

He slips inside the room and closing the door behind him walks quietly over to the tub. Sitting next to the tub he takes a clean wash cloth and runs it slowly over her chest after adding a bit of soap to it. He smirks gently as her eyes flutter and she turns her head towards him. "Severus, what are you doing here?"

"You missed dinner love, are you feeling well?"

"I was feeling a little frustrated love, I'm feeling much better now."

"Oh really and here I thought you would like me to join you."

Sitting up Aramina smiles at him dearly. "Well I would actually love for you to join me."

With a smile on his face he slowly removes his robes and slides into the large tub sitting right behind Aramina. He pulls her against his chest and smiles as she relaxes against him. They sit there not speaking just enjoying the warm water and the peacefulness. They let an hour slip by before finally slipping out of the tub together. Wrapping a towel around her shoulders and one around his waist he pulls her gently to his side. Leaning down he places a soft kiss upon her lips. "Dress my love while I get you something to eat."

She walks out of the bathroom with him close on her heels. They smile at each other as he begins walking down the stairs in nothing but a towel around his waist, his discarded clothes in one hand. He makes it to his door without her cousin seeing anything. She lies back on her bed still wrapped only in a towel. Her mood is much better than what it was earlier.

Finally with a reluctant sigh she sits up on her bed and slowly gets to her feet. Walking to her trunk she pulls out a clean pair of clothes. Allowing her towel to fall to her feet she begins to dress just as Severus returns to her room. He watches her once more in silence as her back is to him.

Finally after dressing she slowly turns around just as Severus walks quickly to her. He leans forward a bit and captures her lips with his own. She moans softly in his arms and kisses him back just as passionately. With a soft sigh they pull apart and taking her hand in his own he leads her down the stairs and towards his room. Once downstairs and in his room he shows her to a chair and sets before her a small tray. Removing the lid she finds a small salad with honey mustard, glazed carrots, mashed potatoes with gravy, and a medium sized pork chop. Severus pours himself a goblet of wine and places one in front of Aramina as well. Taking a seat across from her he sips from his glass as he watches her in silence.

Aramina picks at her food and sips from her own glass. After a while she slowly places the lid back onto her food tray and smiles warmly at Severus. "You barely ate my love."

"Surprisingly I'm not very hungry tonight Severus."

"Well if you're not hungry;" he rises to his feet and moves towards her with a glimmer in his eyes, "perhaps I can interest you in something else."

"What do you have in mind?"

He smiles sweetly at her as he slides next to her and gently pulls her into his lap. His lips began kissing her lightly down her neck as his fingers rub small circles along her spine. "You feel a bit tense my love," he whispers in her ear.

She leans against him and kisses him softly on his lips. "I really have had a lot on my mind love."

"Is there anything I can do to ease your mind a little bit?"

"Severus, please don't get mad at me but I think, no I know I need your help in figuring this out."

"You can tell or ask me anything Aramina."

"Well where should I begin," she thinks for just a moment and then smiles at him lovingly.

"The beginning is usually best," Severus answers.

"Well then it all began with a flooded girls bathroom..."

_I was walking past the girls bathroom and realized that water was seeping from beneath the door. Wanting to know what was going on I entered and found Moaning Myrtle. From what I learned from her someone had thrown a book at her. I went to see what the book was and discovered that it was a leather journal. Drying it with a simple spell I took it back to my room figuring I could use it as my own. That night I went to write in it and discovered everything I wrote disappeared and new words would appear._

_This is the reason why I was asking you about Tom Riddle. The journal belong to him. It showed me what he believes was the truth about the heir of Slytherin. I was trying to learn more about him by being nice and stuff, but today his journal was taken from my bag. I really was hoping to discover more about him but was completely unable to because of this. That is what had me frustrated earlier._

Severus sat back against the small couch and looked at her in surprise. Finally after a few moments he goes to speak. "You said that the journal belong to Tom Riddle?"

"Yes, that is what it had told me Severus."

With a soft sigh he looks around his room. "I will explain things as best as I can love."

She smiles at him softly waiting for him to go on. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, came to Hogwarts years before I did. Back then he was just a student, he had great marks and he worked hard. He also tended to try and stay out of trouble. Which he never really was ever in but Dumbledore had always suspected him of things."

With a sigh he continues, "back when he was in his fifth year of school in 1942 the Chamber of Secrets was said to have been opened. Following Myrtle's death however talk of that had ceased. They believe that Hagrid was the one who had caused her death. Mainly it was due to a pet he was keeping there at the time."

"So Hagrid did kill Myrtle?"

"No, I believe it was something far worse than what Hagrid had kept. In fact Dumbledore thought so too. However after that Dumbledore kept a much closer eye on Tom Riddle. The rest of the school year went on without any further incident."

"What happened to Tom after he left Hogwarts?"

He rubbed his eyes dreading of what he needed to tell her next. Pulling his sleeve up on his left arm he reveals a tattoo to her. "This mark was placed on my arm to show that I was a follower of Lord Voldemort also known as a Death Eater."

"Your no longer one though are you?"

"Actually I am still a Death Eater, but I am actually a spy for Dumbledore. I only agreed to become a spy when Lord Voldemort attacked Lily. My heart was broken and I could no longer agree to his motives."

"What does this have to do with Tom Riddle?"

"To be honest love it has everything to do with him. Tom Riddle is and was Lord Voldemort. After he left Hogwarts he got a bunch of wizards to follow him."

"Oh, have you seen him again lately?"

"No, but I fear it is only a matter of time before I am summoned to serve him once more. Have no fear though I would sooner welcome death then let him every lay a hand on you love."

Aramina cuddle up closer against him laying her head lightly on his shoulder. "I don't want you to die Severus, not after finding you again."

"I have no plans on dying but watching him die instead for everything he has ever done."

Getting to her feet she takes his hand in hers. With a gentle tug he gets onto his feet as she leads him towards his bedroom. He stops her spinning her around and crushes his lips to hers. As he kisses her he places his hands on her arse and lifts her gently up. Wrapping her slender legs around his waist he moans slightly as she presses against him. Moving slowly he carries her to his bed and lying her down he leans over her. "Severus, I need you tonight."

His eyes seem to light up as he slowly begins moving his hands over her chest and thighs. With simple movements she gasps as he begins removing her clothing from her heated body. She watches him while biting on her lower lip slightly moaning when his fingers touch bare skin. Once he has all of her clothing removed she sits up and begins running her fingers over his own clothing. He takes a deep breath as she leans forward kissing him lovingly as she works his clothes off.

As his pants slide to the floor she wraps her arms lightly around his neck and begins to lay back down. he follows after her keeping his lips locked with hers as his fingers ghost over her skin. Soft moans escape her lips as he separates her legs with his knee. He slides between her legs and begins kissing his way down her chest. Soft whimpers fill the air as her fingers run through his silky black hair.

She cries out as his tongue licks then sucks firmly on one perk nipple while one hand gently fondles the other. His eyes fill with lust as she continues moaning and whimpering under his touch. Finally unable to take much more he presses his length against her entrance. She cries out once more as she watches him with want clearly written on her face. He lets her nipple slip from his lips and smirks teasingly at her as he presses further into her. She whimpers as he slides in and he pushes even more into her until he is fully within. Holding still for just a few moments he feels her rock against him and with a simple kiss on her lips he pulls almost all the way out. Using his hands he holds himself over her and she wraps her legs lightly around his waist. He smirks as he thrusts fast and hard into at an angle and she cries out his name.

Slowly he pulls out once more before repeating the process. Each time feels amazing to him and he moves his hands to her waist as he moves up onto just his knees. Aramina feels pressure building up in the pit of her stomach and her fingers scratch lightly up and down his back. He leans forward as he feels himself unable to hold back. He captures her lips once more and kissing her with a fiery passion fills her as she loses herself to him. He holds still for a few minutes letting the last of his seed leave his body before collapsing next to her naked form.

Rolling onto her side she rests her head against his shoulder, while running her fingers lightly over his pale, scarred chest. He captures her fingers in his and kisses them lightly several times before letting them go. "I truly love you Aramina."

"I love you too Severus."

He smiles at her as he pulls the blanket up and over them. She cuddles against him a bit more before sleep takes her. A frown crosses his face, he knows he will never let Lord Voldemort touch her again. Then he begins to wonder exactly who now had Tom's old journal and how was it able to respond to Aramina. With his mind now troubled he wraps an arm around her and dozes off into a fitful sleep.

Morning arrived and slipping from his bed she smiles at a peaceful sleeping Severus. Pulling her clothes back on that he had obviously flung all across his room. With a soft sigh she leans over him and brushes a bit of his hair away from his eyes. His hand shoots out from the blankets and captures her by the wrist, while his other wraps around her waist. he pulls her against him and cracking his eyes open slightly kisses her lovingly.

His fingers slip beneath the back of her shirt and rub gently over her back. "I see you woke before me this time love."

"I wanted to let you sleep in a bit longer darling."

A smile crosses his face as he sits up letting the blanket fall to his waist. He moves his lips closer to hers hungrily. Knowing what he wants she climbs into his lap and straddles him before brushing her lips against his lovingly. He lets out a soft moan as he pulls her tighter against his chest. They become lost in each other as they kiss.

The rest of the school semester goes by fairly quickly and soon students begin getting ready for Christmas break. Once more Aramina has made arrangements for Severus to visit her family home once more. With a smile on her face she wraps a hand around her small bag she plans on taking back home with her. She waits near the Lake as Harry and Ron join her.

As the train whistle blows they can hear the Hogwarts Express pulling away from the train station they talk quietly as Severus joins them. Minutes pass by before her father and uncles arrive and taking each person by the hand they transport to her home under the ocean. With a soft sigh they separated and headed off towards their own rooms.

Without a word Aramina begins walking back and forth around her room her eyes look round at her belongings. A knock comes upon her door and she walks to it. Pulling it open a crack she smiles up at Neptune. "Hello father."

"Hello dear, you seemed a bit distracted."

"I honestly have had quite a bit on my mind father."

"Would some of this be about the sleeping arrangements between you and your promised love?"

"Father," she blushes!

He lets out a chuckle, "I actually wanted to see if you wanted to share his chambers with him love. I know your relationship is progressing and at the end of the school year if you want you may be together always."

"I would like that father, but only if Severus agrees."

A soft chuckle is heard behind her father and pulling the door further open she peeks around him. Severus is standing there leaning against the wall with a smile on his face. "Actually love, I would rather enjoy sharing my chambers with you."

She blushes and he chuckles once more. Neptune backs away to give the couple some time alone. As he walks away he says, "if your interested I'll have your things moved dear."

Christmas Break went by rather quickly but Aramina loved every minute of it. Her mind had been set at ease and she had shared Severus bed every night they were together. Christmas morning she had awoken in his arms and they had shared a private meal together. Once they had finished eating the had joined the rest of their friends and her family. Time slipped from them as it often does and it was soon time to return to Hogwarts.

A couple of weeks passed and Aramina spent most of her nights in Severus arms. One morning she is kissing him fondly and cuddling against him when a loud knocking comes from the door just outside his bedroom. With a frustrated growl he lays Aramina on the bed once more before rising to his feet. Grabbing a pair of pants on he tugs them onto himself before answering the door. Looking down at the student before him he cocks an eyebrow at the boy.

"Professor Snape, sorry to wake you sir but there was another incident sir."

"What happened Draco?"

"Dumbledore needs you to report straight to the infirmary."

"Alright Draco, I'll head that way as soon as I finish dressing," Severus answered.

"Is everything alright Severus," Aramina called out after he had shut the door?

"I fear another student may have been attacked, I'm needed in the infirmary."

Grabbing her shoes she quickly puts them on, as Severus hurries to dress. He leads her to the door and kissing her lips one last time pushes her into Phoenix Tower. With a reluctant sigh she moves about and finally not being able to stand waiting any longer rushes towards the infirmary to find out what had happened.

Hiding around a corner she notices many teachers looking down at a single cot. They are all quite and she knows that a student had been petrified once more. With a soft sigh she silently creeps up behind them and peers at the student. With a frown she is upset to see that it is a second year, her friend Hermione Granger. Tears fall from her eyes as a new resolve burns in her chest. She will not stand for another attack she was determined to find out what was going on. Running from the room only a few teachers notice that they were not alone when they hear her footsteps hitting the stone floor. Turning their heads they only catch a glimpse of a figure running away.

Aramina had not a clue of what was going on, what was doing this but she knew she was the one who had to stop it. Turning down a corner she slides to a stop as she thinks she hears something moving within the walls. Pressing her ear against the cold stone to listen closer it quickly moves on. Running further down the corridors she makes her way towards the Great Hall where many students are waiting for teachers to tell them what exactly is going on.

Half an hour later teachers return and new rules are given out. Once more they are being restricted and once more Aramina knows something more is about to happen. After being escorted to the Phoenix Tower she waits until the halls quite down. With a final look around the common room she casts a notice me not spell on herself and slips out into the darken hallways.

With quick sure steps she marches out to Hagrid's hut. Maybe he can tell her more about the Chamber of Secrets and these students being petrified. She knocks on the wooden door and it flies open a cross bow pointed straight at her. She pushes the tip of it away from her before Hagrid notices her. He motions for her to come in and she quickly does.

She scans the room around her and notices that they are not alone. "Hagrid, who else is here with you?"

Harry pulls his cloak from around him and Ron. "How in the world did you know I was here?"

Before she can reply another knock comes to the door and grabbing her hand Harry recovers all three of them with his cloak. They remain silent and hold still as Hagrid opens the door letting in more people. They talk in low tones before Lucius Malfoy shows up and Aramina can not help but let out a low growl in protest. He looks around the room but spots only Fang laying on the floor. With a shake of his head they are about to leave. Just as they are about to leave Dumbledore speaks up, "I will only truly have left this school when none are loyal to me... Help will always be given to those who ask for it."

Hagrid then added, "If anyone needs answers all they have to do is follow the spiders. Yup just follow the spiders that aught to do it. Oh and someone needs to feed Fang for me while I'm gone."

The three under the cloak remained quite as everyone filed out of Hagrid's hut. Once the room grew quite they pulled it away and stretched. Aramina turned her head and noticed a bunch of spiders climbing up and out the window near her. "Guys, the spiders."

Harry and Ron turned and noticed the spiders moving up and over the window ledge. "Might as well follow them," Harry said.

"You two go ahead, I'm going to go check with Moaning Myrtle. Meet me there if you find out anything."

"Good idea, we can cover more ground this way," Harry replied.

He turns towards Ron, "well mate you're with me."

With a nod the three of them separate with Ron and Harry heading off into the forbidden woods while Aramina makes her ways back towards the castle. Once more she casts a notice me not spell before slipping through the double doors. She makes her way quickly towards the abandoned girls bathroom where Moaning Myrtle resides. Entering the bathroom she looks around the bathroom. With a sigh she does not see Myrtle right away. "Myrtle are you here?"

A ghost peers out from a cubicle before moving towards Aramina. "What do you want?"

"Myrtle do you remember how you died?"

"Why, why do you have to bring up such a terrible past?"

"Myrtle I'm trying to help the school. If I can figure out how you died and who caused it, maybe even where the Chamber of Secrets is we can stop the nightmare that is happening here now."

Myrtle looks at her in wonder, drying her wet eyes. "Why would you care about others, and not yourself?"

"It's in my nature to want to help those if I can. I truly dislike what is going on around here and I am determined to end it."

"I see," with a soft sigh Myrtle moves closer to her.

Aramina watches her in wonder as Myrtle stops mere inches from her. Myrtle leans closer to her and in a low voice next to her ear. "I died in that cubicle right there, after hearing a strange nonsense noise and peeked from its door. Bright yellow eyes came from over there and after looking at it I died."

Aramina follows Myrtle pointing finger and sees that she is pointing right at the porcelain sinks. Without another word Myrtle disappears and Aramina makes her way closer towards the sinks. She reaches out to touch one when a scream echoes throughout the castle. She pulls her hand back and rushes from the bathroom hurrying to where the scream had echoed from. As she rounds a corner Harry and Ron run up right beside her.

Written in red on the wall before them was another message. _Her body will rot in the chamber for all ages!_ The teachers had not noticed them and remaining quiet they listened with intent. "Do you know who is missing," Snape asked McGonagall?

"Young Ginny Weasley."

"That's my sis," Ron said quietly.

"We'll get her back," quickly they move away from the teachers before they are spotted.

They slip into an unused classroom as teachers pass them by. Once the teachers walk passed they begin talking quietly in the classroom. " I think I know where to find the Chamber of Secrets at," Aramina says.

"That's good we should bring a teacher with us," Harry suggested.

Aramina knows she does not want Severus joining them in case something should happen to him. "Who do you think will come with us?"

Ron speaks up, "How about Professor Lockheart."

With a grimace Aramina agrees only because he was believed to have done so many amazing things. "Go get him and then meet me at the abandoned girls bathroom."

Harry and Ron quickly slip from the empty classroom and hurry towards Lockheart's office. Aramina leaves the classroom and makes her way towards the bathroom once more. Once she enters the room she heads straight to the sinks and begins looking at them with interest. Her eyes travel all around it and not noticing anything strange at first leans closer. Her eyes grow wide as she notices an engraving of a snake on one of the pipes and touching it does nothing.

Twenty minutes go by before Harry and Ron return with Lockheart following behind them. "Honestly boys I really feel bad for you but it's no use, your friend and sister are gone."

"I seriously doubt it is too late Professor," Aramina says as she crosses her arms in front of her.

"Miss Aramina," he moves quickly beside her and grasps her hand. "It's so lovely to see you again my dear."

Pulling her hand away from him she turns her back and faces Harry and Ron. "The entrance is over here but Harry I think you need to say something in parsletongue to open it."

Harry walks towards the sink and in a quite voice speaks. Slowly the sink with the snake on it's pipe moves and an entranceway is revealed. Professor Lockheart says, "oh good you found the entrance looks like you don't need me after all."

With a sigh Aramina points her wand at him, "you go first."

His eyes go wide as he backs up towards the entrance. "I really rather wouldn't."

She pokes him in the chest with her wand and he lets out a shrill scream as he slides down the hole and into the depths. Without a second thought she follows after with Harry and Ron hot on her heels. When Ron landed however he had dropped his wand and Professor Lockheart had grabbed it. Spinning round he pressed it against Aramina's neck as his free hand wrapped around her waist. "Come now boys you know this was never going to end well."

"Leave her alone Lockheart," Harry said.

"I'm afraid I can not do that, you see I actually do like her quite a bit. Then again I can just erase her mind and leave you two down here to rot. She'll be mine forever since I saved her but was too late to save you two. It's perfect if I dare say so myself."

Aramina grew angry at his words and her body seemed to glow with her anger. Without saying a word she stomped harshly onto his foot causing him to yelp in surprise. He dropped the wand and his hand from around her waist. She tried to kickRon's wand toward him but Professor Lockheart dived for it. Once more he raised the wand and yelled out "STUPIFY!"

However Ron's wand was broken and Lockheart had not noticed it and and spell hit him instead. He crashed against the wall causing a cave in and Aramina jumped towards the other side with Harry hot on her heels. Ron was on the opposite side with Lockheart and after the rocks stopped falling they were divided up. "Ron, see if you can dig us out while we move on a head," Harry called to him.

"Alright Harry but you and Aramina need to be careful."

Without any more words they followed the tunnel further until the came to an entrance that had stone snakes keeping it closed. Aramina examined the door and before she could say anything Harry spoke out in parsletongue. Slowly the snakes pulled back unlocking the door and it slowly swung open. Aramina held up her hand holding Harry back a moment. "Go see if you can help Ron, I'll go on alone."

Harry looked at her in surprise, "it might be better if we both go in there."

"Harry I can sense something in there if we both go I would be worried about too many people and become distracted. I can not afford to be distracted, I know your strong but please."

With a sad look, "I understand but once I help Ron make a hole I'm coming back to help whether you want it or not."

With a sad smile, "hurry Harry I'll do my best to save Ginny."

Nodding his head he hurries back down the tunnel and Aramina watches him go. Slowly she turns around and keeping her left hand on her wand enters into the chamber. Her eyes scan around her and towards the far back she sees a large statue of Salazar Slytherin. She walks inside and her feet step into a shallow pond as she looks around more to her left she spots Ginny lying on the floor at the feet of Tom Riddle.

"Tom what are you doing here with Ginny?"

"Aramina, its a pleasure to see you again my dear. Unfortunately your too late, soon she will die."

Rushing to Ginny's side she drops to her knees and feels for a pulse. It's still there but growing weaker. "What is happening to her?"

"In order for me to live I need her life force Aramina," Tom replied.

"Why?"

He chuckles, because I'm the greatest wizard that has ever lived, and I plan on living once more."

"I really don't care what you are planning Voldemort," she screamed at him as she rose to her feet.

"Who told you about me?"

"Does it really matter I will not let you have her."

He spoke in parsletongue and the statue at the far end seemed to open its mouth Aramina growled and allowing her magic to flow freely around her a wind picked up from out of no where."You don't stand a chance against my pet Basilisk."

"Riddle, that is where you are wrong!"

Moving her wand to her right hand she held it like it was a sword and held her position. "You really are daft Aramina," he began until he saw what she had done.

As long as she avoided looking into it's eyes she knew it could not kill her, as long as she did not look into it's reflection of it's eyes it could not paralyze her. A smile sad across her lips as she pulled scraps of paper from her pocket. Quickly with a transfiguration spell she turned them into throwing stars. With another spell she sent them flying around her spinning faster and further away she sent them towards the creature that slithered towards her. It cried out as a star pierced it and the scream grew louder as the stars sank into its eyes. Riddle screamed out "you blinded my pet!"

Quickly Aramina moved as it drew closer and thrashed where she last had stood, It now had to depend on it's other senses to find her. Allowing the wind to continue to whip around her she ran towards the statue hoping to get to higher ground. Knowing that with each footfall the creature knew where she was heading. Climbing higher and higher until she was just above it with a scream of rage she turned and jumped towards it. The basilisk opened its mouth expecting to swallow her whole but as she fell towards it she swung her blade and it bite deep into the creatures neck severing it from its body.

Aramina landed with her arm holding the sword slightly behind her on one knee. She pulled herself up and with eyes that seemed to glow a bright white walked slowly towards Tom riddle. His eyes were wide and he looked at her with unease. "That is not possible how could you defeat my pet?"

"Where there is a will there is always a way."

He grew slightly bolder as he looked at her. "Your too late the girl is almost gone."

She smiled at him and he stepped back uneasy. Taking her sword she buried it deep into the book that lay at Ginny's side. A scream tore from Tom's mouth as he appeared to be burned by a bright light and she stabbed the book over and over. With one last scream Tom disappeared and Ginny sat up gasping for breath.

Aramina dropped to her knees, closing her eyes , and wrapped her arms around the shaking girl. Ginny cried onto her shoulders for a few minutes and both girls lifted their heads as Harry, Ron, and Severus entered the chamber. Ron cried out and hugged Harry before running to his sister. Aramina held Severus eyes and knew he wanted to chew her out for being reckless once more but he refrained from speaking.

Getting to her feet Aramina walked with Ginny, Ron and Harry back towards Severus. She held her head high and had moved her wand to her left hand before Ginny had sat up. with a small smile on her face she spoke, "lets head back up and seal this place one last time."

They agreed and as she decided to walk behind Severus did as well. With out the others knowledge he held onto her hand. He saw the dead Basilisk and knew that he could have lost her. His fingers tightened slightly and she turned her head to look at him. His eyes held back tears and stopping for a moment she pulled him towards her as the others climbed out of the entrance. Pressing her lips to his she kissed him lovingly before letting his hand go. He pressed his fingers to his lips and with a soft sigh followed her out of there.

**This still has a lot more to go, so please leave me a remark or two about what you think and what you like or didn't like about it so far. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. I only own my own ideas.**

**Chapter Eleven**

Dumbledore stood waiting for them as they entered the abandoned girls bathroom. Ginny was safe and Aramina had to wonder to herself, if she had not destroyed the basilisk would Harry have been able to. With a soft sigh she made to leave the bathroom, her mind obviously busy with her thoughts. Before she reached the door Dumbledore spoke up. "I believe thanks are in order Miss Smith."

She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around, her eyes wide. Dumbledore smiled at her before speaking again. "If it had not been for your foolishness and courageousness we would have certainly lost Miss Weasley, to the Chamber of Secrets."

"I'm certain headmaster that another would have tried to do what I did. In fact I believe Harry and Ron would have stopped at nothing to get her back. As for myself I didn't do it because I wanted to be recognized as a hero, I did it because it was the right thing to do."

Before he could say anything else Aramina walked from the bathroom and made her way towards the Phoenix Tower. She paused briefly in the commons room before making her way up to her own room where she sat down on her bed. After a few moments she laid back and closed her emerald eyes.

Time ticked by and finally when she sat up in her bed it was drawing close to being time for breakfast. Getting to her feet she realized Severus had never joined her that night. With a half smile she got to her feet and changed out of her clothes from the night before. Slipping from the Phoenix Tower she slowly makes her way towards the Great Hall.

As she entered the hall everything grew quiet and raising her head up she looked around her. Everyone was staring at her and a deep blush soon covered her face. As she hurried towards a seat students and teachers rose up and began clapping. After a couple of long minutes Dumbledore called everyone to order. "We would like to thank our three students with deepest gratitude for bringing back Miss Ginny Weasley. Once more the Chamber has been sealed and because of this we are no longer at any risk. So for the rest of this school year your final exams are hereby canceled and all restrictions placed are now withdrawn."

A roar was heard from the students as they cheered. Aramina kept her head down the rest of her meal only stealing a glance towards the teachers table. Severus was not there. Leaving her half eaten plate on the table she quickly fled out into the hallway. She knew that Professor Quirell would have a substitute since he was no longer in the right mind.

Classes went by fairly quickly and it was later that evening when she finally saw Severus. He had entered her room and climbed into bed with her after she had fallen asleep. Once she felt him press against her back though she awoke and rolled over to face him. He was still awake but looked extremely tired. "What's wrong my love?"

He gave her a small smile, "I thought I was going to lose you. Why didn't you come to me for help?"

"Severus, do you honestly think you would have let me go into that Chamber to help Ginny?"

"No," he answered truthfully.

"She kissed him on his lips softly. "I'm sorry I made you worry love. I just couldn't stand the thought of fighting with you over this and knew what I had to do."

Severus pulled her tighter against him and with her leaning her head on his shoulder found sleep once more. He watched as she slept peacefully and before closing his eyes, "I would give up my life; to save yours."

After having saved Ginny they became good friends and her relationship with Ron, Hermione and Harry improved as well. As the last week of school was upon them Aramina turned to her friends. "I was wondering what your plans were for Summer Break?"

"Nothing special really," Harry began; "I just stay with my Aunt and Uncle."

"Mom and Pop said something about us traveling this year, I'm not exactly sure where we are heading though," Ginny replied.

"I'm up for doing anything to be honest" spoke Hermione.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to spend time with me at my home this summer?"

"I would love that," Ginny spoke up: "I can make arrangements with mum and come over after our trip."

Ron nodded in agreement as Harry looked at his feet. "It would be much nicer then staying with my Aunt and Uncle."

"I'll have to ask my mom but I'm certain I can come over," Hermione added.

"Wonderful, I'll inform my father and let him know that we will have extra people over this year. I should warn you though," she added with a sigh.

All four of her friends looked at her waiting for her to continue. "I'm not like many students here. In fact the twins Xander and Eric are my cousins."

"You mean the ones from Phoenix Tower," Ron asked?

"Um yeah them, you see when I say I'm not like many students I actually mean it. Mine and their parents are not like a lot of other parents."

Hermione crossed her arms and smiled at her. "My parents are both muggles. I promise we won't judge you by what your parents are."

"Well that is good to know."

Aramina looked around the room and noticed that they were alone. Taking a deep breath she continues, "well you see my mom is a muggle. My father on the other hand isn't."

"Oh so he is a wizard, that's not a problem;" Ron said.

"No, he's not a muggle. Um have you ever heard about Zeus, Hades and Neptune before?"

"Yeah they were these Greek Gods in Ancient Rome," Hermione answered.

"Oh good, well you see my dad is Neptune."

"Okay so your dad is named after a Greek God, that's cool;" Harry said.

"Not exactly my dad is the Greek God Neptune, his brothers are Hades and Zeus," she said nervously.

"Your kidding," Ron replied.

"I'm not you can even ask Professor Snape and the twins about it. Oh and their father is Hades."

"Where is your home," asked Ginny.

"My home, is under the sea. The water there is a crystal dark blue. That is full of life and color, and yes you can breath inside the castle. it' may be underwater but it is dry inside."

"I would love to spend the summer there," they each told her.

With a smile on her face she hugged each of them and turned to write a letter to her father informing them of the extra visitors. As she entered Phoenix Tower she ran into her cousins. "well brother mine, I see our cousin fair has a smile upon her face once more."

"Do you think Eric that Severus has caused this fine lass to beam once more?"

"Nay brother, he's been in his office all day, me thinks her friends made her this way."

"Are you having fun cousins of mine, or just trying to drive me insane?"

They chuckled and hugged her to them. "So dear cousin what has brightened your day?"

"Well I talked to my friends and they all want to visit me this summer, now I just need to know if you guys are coming?"

"Well of course dear cousin we will gladly come stay as well," Eric said.

"I agree we can't let your friends keep you all to themselves," Xander added.

With a soft laugh Aramina headed up to her room where she began packing most of her things. She did leave out enough for the week along with her much needed school supplies. Looking around her room she laid back on her bed and just gazed up at the enchanted ceiling watching the stars shoot across it.

Severus joined her that evening with a small tray in his hand. "You missed dinner again love?"

She leaned up on her elbows and smiled at him sweetly. "I lost track of time Severus."

"I thought as much," he replied as he walked towards her.

She reached her hands out and took the tray from his hands after sitting up. He gave it to her with a smile before sitting down beside her. "What is on your mind Aramina?"

"I was just wondering if you were coming to my fathers this summer?"

"Of course, unless you do not want me there."

"Oh no Severus I do want you there. I feel so complete when I am near you."

"Taking the tray from her hands he places it on the bed. Then with a quick movement pulls her into his lap. "I care for you deeply Aramina, I actually do love you and I can not see myself wanting to ever be away from you."

Her only reply was to wrap her arms around his neck lightly and kiss him passionately. A soft moan escaped his lips before he deepened the kiss. That night her tray remained untouched as they forgot about it completely lost in each others arms.

It was finally the last day and students were lining up to take the train back to King's Cross. Aramina stood on the platform in Hogsmead and waved goodbye to Ron, Ginny and Hermione on the train. Harry stood beside her having sent an owl to his aunt and uncle before hand saying he was not coming home this holiday. Slowly the train pulled out and as it disappeared into the distance, Aramina and Harry walked towards the lake.

"So Aramina, how are we going to get to your place."

Stopping at the lake and placing her trunk down she turned and smiled at him kindly. "Well Harry he should be meeting us here in a few minutes along with the rest of the people who are joining us this summer."

She looked back towards Hogwarts and sure enough three figures were making their way towards them. A smile spread across her face and she turned back towards the lake fiddling with her fingers. Harry turned to see what she was looking at and noticed the three people coming towards them. he knew that two of them were her cousins but as he looked harder he realized that the last was Snape.

Just as the three neared the dock the lake began to churn and out from it's depths came Neptune. Aramina smiled at her father before running towards him and throwing her arms around his neck. He hugged her gently before turning to face the others. "Alright, I see we have a new face amongst us," he held out his hand towards Harry.

"Hello my name is Harry."

"It's a pleasure my boy, you may call me Neptune. all right place your trunks and bags together I'm gonna send them ahead of us."

Using a spell he cast a bubble around them a a couple of mermen slide it into the water and took off with it. Turning back to everyone else he smiled, "okay does everyone know how to swim," he joked.

Aramina rolled her eyes, "what my father means is Harry do you know a spell to help you breath underwater?"

"Not exactly," he answered.

Severus stepped forward, "I can help with that."

Harry looked at him in surprise, as Snape held out a seaweed like plant towards him. "Here Potter put this in your mouth and chew."

Not wanting to argue he did as he was told, then felt someone push him into the water as he strained to breath the air. Once underwater he was able to breath just fine and he waited just below the surface as the others began to join him. He was surprised to watch Aramina's legs change into a fin as well as her cousins.

His eyes grew wide when Severus slid into the water and Aramina wrapped her arms around his one. Harry felt two hands grab a hold of his and looked to his sides to see her cousins holding onto him. With Neptune in the lead they swam through the twisting tunnels and caves till they reached the sea where Aramina lived.

Once more his eyes widened as they swam closer to a castle that seemed to grow in size each time they swam closer and closer towards it. Finally Aramina with Severus in her arms dashed ahead of everyone pulling the older man behind her. Small giggles left her lips as she flew passed them and dived under the castle to enter it.

As she surfaced she quickly changed her fin back into a pair of legs then helped Severus out of the hole. He smiled at her softly before the others joined them. Finally Harry was able to spit out the remainder of the strange seaweed allowing him to breath normal air once more. With a quick glance to Aramina Severus headed off towards his rooms, while she remained behind to give Harry a tour.

As they walked Harry began asking her questions. "So why did Snape come with us?"

"He has always come to my home Harry, he practically lives her when we are not in school."

"But why?"

"Well for starters he is my," just as she was about to answer him Severus came around the corner.

"There you are my dear, your father wanted to have a talk with us love." Just then he spotted Harry slightly behind her.

"Love?" Harry asked quietly.

"Do you have a problem with her being my love Potter, she is after all my girlfriend."

Harry quickly shook his head as Snape smirked at him. "You didn't know that about her did you."

All Aramina could do was blush as Severus moved closer towards her wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her tightly against his side. He tipped her back and smiled before kissing her in front of Harry. he watched from the corner of his eye as Harry quickly looked down at his shoes and blushed. 'hurry along love, and show Harry to his room, before you come to speak with your father."

She nodded her head in reply as he chuckled and walked away towards the throne room. Turning back to Harry she gave him a weak smile, "sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"How did you end up with him," Harry asked?

"Well it was fate is all I can really say for now. I can tell you the whole story later after the others get here. It really is a long story though."

"Not a prom just wasn't expecting Professor Snape to take a liking to any of his students."

She giggled at that as she stopped before a pair of double doors. "Well Harry this is your rooms. I'll let you settle in while I find out what my father wanted."

He watched her turn and walk back in the direction Snape had before opening the doors to his room. His mouth dropped open when he realized that it was about the size of his aunt and uncles home. He walked in and closing the door behind him began to look around slowly.

After leaving Harry to his rooms Aramina walked quickly towards her father's throne room. Cracking the door opened she was surprised to see not only Severus in there but three other men as well. Pushing the door opened further she steps into the room. "There you are dearest daughter."

"Hello father you wanted to see me."

Everyone turned to look at her as her father continued to speak. "We have a slight problem that only you can handle."

Crossing her hands over her chest and shifting her weight to one leg she cocked her head at him. "What sort of problem father?"

"Well these three fine men here believe that Severus has enchanted you into thinking that you are his."

"That is easy enough to solve then," she said as she sat down on her father's throne.

"I wouldn't have brought this up but since three men stepped forward I could not deny them the chance of proving themselves correct," Neptune spoke.

Placing her hands onto her lap she looked at the men gathered before her. "Do we have a witness to oversee the process father?"

"Both your uncles will be here momentarily."

As if on cue both Zeus and hades entered the room. They already knew what was going on since Neptune sent them the message about it. Moving towards the throne they each went to stand on opposite sides of it. Zeus to her right while Hades was on her moved to stand behind her.

"We are gathered her to end the rumors of a Severus Snape supposed to have enchanted the woman Aramina Smith into believing she is his promised one. When your name has been called you will be given one chance to remove the tiara from my daughters head. If the three are unable to that claim they are hers and should Severus be able to remove the tiara then this will end all questions from this day forth. Are we all in agreement?"

The three placed their left hands over their hearts as they said "aye."

Severus simply smirked as he stood against a pillar to watch the outcome and wait for his turn. Once more Neptune spoke, "Aramina this is Ares, son of Zeus and Hera."

Aramina nodded her head as she listened before speaking. "Step forward and try to remove my tiara from my head."

He moved quickly and wrapped his firm fingers around the tiara. He tugged on it thinking it would come off for him, but grew angry that it would not budge. Finally Aramina spoke up once more, "you have failed to remove my tiara and therefore have proven that you are not my promised one."

With a defeated sigh he stepped back and moved over by the wall to see if another had any better luck. Next stepped up another young man. "Aramina this man is know as Apollo, his parents are Zeus and Leto."

"Step forward Apollo and let us see if you fair any better."

He hummed to himself in a sweet voice as he made his way towards her. Taking her hand into his he kissed her lightly on the knuckles before gently touching just the top of her tiara. He tried pushing it up and over the top of her head but once more it had refused to move. Once more Aramina spoke up, "Apollo you too have failed to claim me as your promised one."

He bowed his head and still humming softly kissed her knuckles once more before joining Ares to watch. Finally the last young man stepped forward with his long hair in curls. Neptune spoke once more, "this man is Dionysus; his parents are Zeus and Semele."

Aramina turned to look at her uncle Zeus who looked everywhere but at her while he rubbed the back of his head. With a barely audible sigh she turned and faced the last man. "Step forward Dionysus and see if you are my promised one."

He strolled up to her and moved his hand to the back of her head. Her eyes grew wide as he moved his head closer to her. Slipping his fingers into the band of the tiara he tried to lift it from her head. With a defeated sigh he stepped back as Aramina went to speak. "You have failed to remove the tiara, therefore I am not yours."

He moved to the back where he stood with his brothers as Severus quickly moved towards her. His fingers brushed along the side of her face before using his right hand he gently lifted the tiara from her head. Neptune spoke up then, "as you have all witnessed only Severus Snape has been able to remove the tiara from my daughter's head. Only he is her promised one."

All three nodded before leaving the throne room. Once the men were out Aramina turned towards her uncle Zeus. "So uncle why is it only your sons stepped up to claim me as theirs?"

He let out a nervous chuckle as he stepped back. Hades answered quickly then, "that is easy only Zeus has more children then your father and myself. To be honest Aramina sometimes I think he is part rabbit."

Everyone in the room except Zeus laughed at this. "I'm sorry about my sons Aramina."

"It's alright uncle although how many women have you been with? I'm certain each of them had a different mother."

He looked down at his hands not speaking a word as a blush came across his face. Once more everyone let out a hearty laugh before bidding goodbye to each other. Aramina wrapped her hand around Severus's arm and he led her from the throne room. He walked them towards their suite, opening the door with his free hand. She smiled to him with love in her eyes and he could not help but capture her lips with his own.

A week into their summer vacation Aramina received word that Hermione would be ready to come. Not all of her friends knew about her relationship with Severus. To keep them from a greater shock then her being a goddess, she and her uncle Hades went to collect her. Her father would have gone with but he was busy with his normal tasks.

Hermione was at her home when a firm knock came upon her door. Her parents had answered the door as she peered out the window. "Can I help you," her father asked as he looked between the young woman with blond hair and the man that was much taller with pitch black hair?

"Hi, I'm Aramina. I'm friends with Hermione. This is my uncle Hades, we came to bring her back to my home for the summer."

Hermione mother slightly pushed her husband away from the door. "We've been expecting you, I had no idea that you were much older then our daughter."

"I can understand your feelings but I promise that I do value her friendship," Aramina replied.

"Don't worry about it , we're just happy our daughter has made friends."

Just then Hermione came bounding down the stairs with her trunk being pulled behind her. a broad smile was upon her lips as she stopped right before the door. "Hello Aramina, I hope finding my house wasn't too hard."

"Your directions to here helped out quite a bit Hermione."

Hermione turned and hugged her parents fondly. "I'll miss you both."

"We'll miss you dear," they said as they hugged her back.

Aramina took Hermione's trunk from her and walked with her uncle and friend next to her. She smiled as her uncle Hades took Hermione's hand in his. "Alright lass hold on and whatever you do don't let go."

Hermione nodded her head and tightened her hold on his hand before they disappeared from view. Once they were gone Aramina looked around once more before disappearing as well only to reappear next to her uncle back in her home. She turned to see that Hermione had already let go of Hades hand and was looking around her with wide eyes. "You actually live under the sea."

"I do," turning to her uncle she said; "thank you for helping me uncle."

"Any time sweety."

She watched as Hades walked away from them down the hall. Turning to Hermione while still holding onto the trunk said, "come on Hermione let's drop this off in your room."

Hermione spun round on her foot and quickly moved to Aramina's side. They walked in silence as they made their way towards her room. Stopping before a double door she pushed it open and Hermione followed in behind her. Looking around her, she was shocked to find that her room was much larger then she was expecting. "This is my room?"

"Yup, this is your rooms," Aramina replied as she placed the trunk down.

"Hermione nodded her head in reply. After a few moments Aramina turned to her once more. "I'm certain Harry would like to see you as well if your ready."

"Where is Harry?"

"I believe he may be in the game room, lets go see if we can find him."

Hermione followed after Aramina as the walked through the castle. She could not help but admire the sea life all around them. Finally they drew upon a single door and Aramina pushed it open slowly. The room before them held a large fireplace right in the middle of it. Surrounding that were three couches and scattered throughout the room were different games.

At the far end of the room sitting at the bar was Harry. he was drinking a butterbeer and had turned his head when the door had opened. A smile spread on his face as he slipped off the barstool and made his way towards the girls. "Hermione, Aramina welcome back."

"Hello Harry I hope you weren't bored."

"Nay, your cousins kept me occupied while you were away."

She smiled kindly to them both before walking towards the bar. Once she sat down she told Hermione about her relationship with Severus.

Hermione could not believe what she heard but shortly after hearing about it Severus happened to enter the game room. He glanced around the room before sitting down right next to Aramina. Not caring what anyone thought he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to himself. "I see for once Miss Granger you have nothing to say," Severus smirked.

Hermione closed her mouth and looked down at the counter. He let out a soft chuckle that was barely audible before kissing Aramina on her cheek. Time seemed to fly by and they spent many a day in the game room with each other. About a month left of their vacation Aramina once more left with her father and uncles this time to get Ron. When they arrived back they had both Ron, and his brothers Fred and George.

Once more she had left her another friend speechless when they discovered her relationship with Severus. Of course after getting over their shock they all got along well. Severus even helped the others with some potion tips, for the upcoming year.

Before the end of summer they had a small celebration where Severus and Aramina took their relationship to the next level. They were now engaged after he finally dropped down to one knee and purposed in front of her family and friends one evening at dinner. With his proposal her father along with her uncles went into another room and prepared a potion. "Now Severus, this potion will allow you to share the lifespan of my daughter;" Neptune explained.

Severus was surprised to hear this and mainly just nodded his head. "To be honest boy since my daughter is an immortal you will be one too. In other words you will never die. Do you have a problem with that?"

"As long as I am with Aramina I do not have a problem sir."

He smiled politely before turning his back to the young couple to finish preparing the potion with his brothers. Pricking his finger as well as his brothers they each let a drop of their blood fall into the potion each. Finally they turned to face them. Aramina to finish the potion we need but a drop of your blood to tie Severus to you. She held out a slender hand and he pricked the tip of it drawing a single drop of blood. It slide down her finger and as he fell towards the ground was caught within the goblet. Taking a stirring stick he stirred the goblet.

"Severus both you and Aramina must drink from this goblet. Once you do you will be tied to one another. No matter what happens to you after tonight you both can and will never die. Can you live with this," Neptune asked both of them?

"I can father, because I do love Severus with all my heart and do not ever want to lose him."

" I can as well since I too do not want to ever lose Aramina."

"Then drink and be bonded together," her father and uncles spoke.

Taking the goblet from her father Aramina drank half of its contents before passing it to Severus. He smiled warmly at her before downing the rest of it. They held each others hands as a warm light wrapped around them. As it faded Severus ring had changed slightly as well as Aramina's tiara. They each now bore a small emerald. Her's was right next to the teardrop one and his was actually more of an emerald tint running around the middle of his ring in a small band.

That night they spent it in each others arms. They planned on getting married during their winter break.

A few weeks later letters arrived with class schedules and supply lists. Her father and uncles took all of them to Diagon Alley the day after the letters arrived. Splitting up to get various odds and ends Aramina found herself alone, in an unfamiliar alley.

Walking quickly through the alley ways she kept her head down hoping to find her way back towards her friends. She had no idea how she had even got separated but she was more then determined to get back. Without noticing a man snuck up behind her. His long pale hair shined in the afternoon sun. His hands reached out for her and one clasped over her mouth as the other wrapped itself around her waist. Before she could scream they had disappeared from the alley, leaving behind her everything what she had where they had fallen.

Aramina awoke a few hours later her head hurt badly. She looked around her in the darkness and discovered that her wand was missing. She must have dropped it, when she was grabbed. Looking around she had not a clue where she was and tried to use her magic. It wouldn't work, she felt exhausted and sore and then realized that they may have drugged her.

Back in Diagon Alley Severus had been able to join them. He looked everywhere for Aramina wanting to see his beloved. With the help of her friends they found her belongings sitting in the middle of a deserted alleyway. Her wand lay there as well. He let out a heartfelt sob as he could not sense her presence anywhere near there.

Aramina wrapped her arms around her legs and as she waited the door finally opened slowly. In walked a pale figure in a black robe. His red eyes bore into hers and he struggled to stay upright. His appearance also appears more ghost then anything. "I'm so glad you returned to me my dear. This time I will not lose you."

Before she could respond Lucius Malfoy joined him. With both their wands pointed at her she let out a scream as her body shifted and grew in length. her eyes grew darker as her mind receded towards the back of her brain. Her arms and legs became part of her body and she laid their on the stone ground not moving.

Voldemort moved towards her and ran his fingers over her emerald green scales. She raised her head to look at him and he placed his hand under her chin. "When I am more whole and everything is taken care of my pet, I will change you back."

She stared at him with her dark eyes and he smiled. "Come along Nagini, we have much to do."

She slithered after him since now he had control of her. Deep down inside though her true self screamed out to be set free to deaf ears. Her body would follow this evil man now where ever he would lead her.

**Thanks for all the reviews. I just hope you find this story enjoyable. Feel free to let me know what you think. I will atart working on the next chapter. Two reviews makes me want to update sooner!**


End file.
